


Fighting For... Season 2

by capsheadquaters



Series: Fighting For... [2]
Category: The 100, The 100 (TV), The 100 (TV) RPF, The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 41,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capsheadquaters/pseuds/capsheadquaters
Summary: I’m not like the others, the 100. Their crimes were petty, mine was being born. Being sent to Earth should’ve been refreshing, freeing. Instead it’s a fight. A fight for survival. A fight for love.Warnings: The 100 Themes so blood and gore I guess
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Reader, Bellamy Blake x Reader, Bellamy Blake/Reader, Clarke Griffin & Twin/Reader, Clarke Griffin x Twin!Reader, Clarke Griffin/Twin!Reader
Series: Fighting For... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940440
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. Preview

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I’m gonna try something new with season 2, key word being try. I am going to start posting this series on Sunday, Wednesday and Saturdays. I’ve also decided to do a prologue for each season instead of the prologue I had posted being an overall prologue for the series. So instead of waiting a week to post this, I figured I’d go ahead and post it. I’m also thinking about doing a moodboard for each season but idk know yet cause trying to do one for season 1 is hard enough with trying to do the red hair and making it look as natural as possible. But we’ll see!

We survived the war. With little to no resources, we managed to defeat the grounders. But it came at a cost. Bellamy and Finn are gone. My sister and the others are missing, vanished into thin air. Raven is dying and I’m all alone. I should be used to being alone. I spent my entire life locked in the skybox, but a month on the ground has given me hope, only for it to be squashed in one night. I thought we were done fighting, but it turns out I was wrong. Because we’re still fighting but this time, we have help, or we believe we have help.

_Bellamy shook his head, tears in his eyes as he sniffled._

_“I just got her back and now I’ve lost her again.”_

_Clarke placed her hand on his arm, looking up at him._

_“We’ll find her Bellamy.”_

_“I can’t keep doing this Clarke. I can’t keep losing her.”_

__

_He walked around her, grinning._

_“You will be our guiding light, our future. You’ll help us.”_

_Huffing, she pulled at the straps holding her down, glaring at him._

_“When I get out of here, I’ll kill you. I’ll kill every last one of you.”_

_He grinned, shaking his head as he ran his hand along her hairline, clicking his tongue._

_“You can try.”_

__

_“You did what you thought was right.”_

_She shook her head, sighing._

_“That doesn’t make it right. Just because I think it’s right, doesn’t make it right.”_

_“I think you did what was right.”_

_Shaking her head, she sniffled._

_“That doesn’t make me feel any better.”_


	2. Prologue

Last Season:

_ “It’s been ninety seven years since man was last on earth. Ninety seven years since nuclear bombs went off, soaking the earth in radiation.” _

_ “You’re being sent to earth. All one hundred of you.” _

_ “Find your sister YN. Protect each other.” _

_ “Your father killed my father! He put me in the skybox just for being born!” _

_ “Abby signed my death the day she chose to send me to the skybox. I could care less what happens to her.” _

_ “You got a crush or something?” _

_ “For spacewalker? Please.” _

_ “What do you see in him?” _

_ “Who? Bellamy? I don’t see anything. Why?” _ _   
_ _ “No reason.” _

_ “Because she’s not my mom! She chose you Clarke! Don’t you get that? She didn’t want me. We could’ve grown up together. We could’ve been sisters. But she didn’t want me. She only wanted you. You’re her daughter, I’m just added baggage.” _

_ “You care about her.” _

_ “What?” _

_ “YN. You care about her. I’m not saying it’s a bad thing. She needs someone. Someone who isn’t me.” _

_ “I will find out what happened.” _

_ “Nothing happened. And even if it did, you’d never find out about it.” _

_ “Still sisters?” _

_ “Still sisters.” _

_ “How bout queen?” _

_ “Why queen?” _

_ “Cause I’m the king and everyone knows the king needs a queen.” _

_ “From now on, I’m the only one you kiss.” _

_ “Uh huh.” _

_ “And from now on, you wear this.” _

_ “Yeah.” _

I looked around camp, feeling my heart drop as each place I looked was empty. I made my way back into the dropship, Raven opening her eyes, wincing as she tried to lean forward.

“YN? What’s wrong?”

I shook my head, kneeling beside Raven.

“They’re all gone.”

She made a face, tilting her head to the side.

“What?”

“There’s no one out there.”

“What do we do?”

I shook my head, standing up.

“YN?”

I looked around the dropship, rushing towards the gun. I grabbed it, walking back towards Raven, placing it in her lap.

“YN? What are you doing?”

I looked up at her, sighing.

“I’m going to try to find them.”

She shook her head, trying to sit up.

“What?! You can’t-”

I placed my hands on her shoulders, stopping her from moving.

“Raven, the only person who can help you is Clarke. I don’t know enough to help you. We need her.”

I shook my head, sighing. 

“They couldn’t have gotten far. I’ll be back, I promise.”

I grabbed her hand, placing it on the trigger, aiming the gun towards the entrance of the dropship.

“You shoot anyone who isn't me that comes through that door. I don’t want to leave you, but we need Clarke. So you just need to stay awake, and keep breathing but try not to move too much, okay?”

She nodded, wincing as she leaned back against the wall of the dropship. I leaned up, taking Bellamy’s jacket off, placing it over her, hiding the gun. I sighed as I looked down at her, slightly shaking my head.

“Just try not to die, okay?”

She slightly lifted the gun, looking up at me.

“You should take the gun.”

I shook my head, sighing.

“No. You need it more than me.”

I grinned, holding my axe up. 

“Besides, I have my axe.”

She nodded, placing her hand over mine.

“Be careful.”

I nodded, standing up.

“You too.” 


	3. The 48

Raven lifted the gun when the tarp of the dropship moved, Murphy coming to a stop as he lifted his hands in front of him, his chest heaving.

“W-whoa! It’s okay. It’s okay Raven, don’t. Don’t shoot. Please.”

Raven scoffed, tilting her head to the side.

“Why not? You shot me.”

Raven pulled the trigger, tears forming in her eyes when it clicked, Murphy sitting down.

“Yeah, I would’ve shot me too.”

~~~~  
“What are you doing here Murphy?”

“Dying. Same as you.”

Raven scoffed, shaking her head.

“Speak for yourself.”

Raven started to cough up blood, Murphy jumping up, rushing to her side, kneeling beside her.

“Raven lie on your side. Come on.”

Raven weakly pushed at him, causing him to huff.

“Fine, then just roll over yourself. Get down on your side.”

Raven rolled onto her side, looking up at Murphy.

“Why are you helping me?”

“I don’t want to die alone.”

Murphy looked down at the jacket placed over Raven, his eyes widening.

“That’s Bellamy’s jacket.”

Raven nodded, huffing.

“YN, she was here. She left before you got here. She said that the others were taken and she was going after them.”

“Taken? By who?”

Raven shook her head, shrugging slightly.

“We don’t know.”

They were preparing to fight, preparing to charge the grounder that had taken Finn hostage and now Bellamy when the grounder fell to the ground, dead. They all turned, their eyes wide as they looked up.

“We’re here now. Everything’s gonna be okay.”

Kane walked over to the grounder, looking him over as Abby knelt in front of Bellamy and Finn, looking them both over.

“Where’s Clarke and YN? Are they alright?”

Bellamy nodded, huffing.

“They were when we left. We’ll take you to them.”

Abby nodded as Bellamy helped Finn stand, turning when Kane yelled out, shaking his head.

“Wait, slow down.”

Kane turned, nodding at Sinclair. 

“Sinclair, we’re splitting up. One guard detail comes with me to the dropship. Everyone else here goes with you to alpha station. You have the coordinates, we’ll follow as soon as we can.”

Sinclair nodded, turning.

“Yes sir.”

Kane looked over at Bellamy and Finn, nodding.

“Lead the way.”

Kane fell into step beside Abby, offering her a small smile.

“You’re almost there Abby. You’ll get to see them both soon.”

Walking to the walls of camp, one of the officers who came with them made a face.

“It’s too quiet. We’ll take it from here. Banks, Scanlon you stay with them. We’ll signal once we’re sure it’s safe.”

Abby followed behind the guards into the camp, her eyes wide as she looked around. She gasped as they walked into the dropship, Murphy turning towards them, his eyes wide.

“Help her.”

Abby rushed to them, kneeling beside Raven.

“Raven, Raven, honey it’s Abby.”

She turned, looking at the guards.

“We need a stretcher!”

With a nod from Monroe, her and Sterling causing a distraction as Bellamy and Finn shared a look, jumping up and running to the closest foxhole, looking around once they were inside camp.

“Where is everyone?”

“It was awful. There were hundreds of them and if it wasn’t for Raven uh- I don’t know what happened.”

Bellamy and Finn shared a look as they ran into the dropship, Murphy stuttering as his eyes landed on Bellamy.

“Bellamy. You’re-you’re alive.”

Bellamy rushed forward, grabbing Murphy and punching him in the face.

“You murdering son of a bitch!”

“Stop!”

One of the officers pulled their baton from their side, slamming it into Bellamy’s side, Bellamy tensing as he fell to the floor, withering around. Kane looked down at him, shaking his head as he glared.

“Place him under arrest.”

Finn shook his head, stepping forward.

“Wait! You don’t understand. Murphy murdered two of our people. He shot another one. He tried to hang Bellamy. He almost killed YN.”

Kane shook his head, scoffing.

“I don’t care. You’re not animals. There are rules, laws. You are not in control here anymore.”

Raven screamed as they placed her on the stretcher, carrying her out of the dropship.

“Raven.”

Finn ran to her side, looking her over.

“She’s lost a lot of blood. It’s a miracle she’s still alive. There’s no one else in there.”

Finn shook his head, making a face at the jacket that was laying over Raven’s legs.

“That’s Bellamy’s.”

Abby made a face as they lowered Raven to the ground, tilting her head to the side.

“What?”

Finn picked the jacket up, turning towards Bellamy.

“YN was wearing this.”

Bellamy nodded, huffing as he sat up.

“I gave it to her before they attacked.”

“YN- she was here.”

Finn turned towards Raven, kneeling beside her.

“What?”

“She was here but she left. She-she was looking for Clarke but she said they were all gone. Someone came into the dropship, they were loud, YN told me to play dead. She went after them.”

Finn made a face, tilting his head to the side.

“After who?”

“The people who took Clarke and the others. She- she said she’d be back but she hasn’t been back yet.”

Bellamy sighed, tears forming in his eyes.

“She’s alive.”

Gripping my axe in my hands, I ran through the forest. I was tired, my eyes heavy from exhaustion but the need to find Clarke and the others was overcoming that exhaustion. The person that had kicked my back was walking with another person, the two carrying guns, dressed in what looked to be hazmat suits. I made a split second decision when they stopped, running forward. I flipped my axe, hitting one of them in their head, grabbing their gun as they fell to the ground, pointing it at the other person, glaring.

“Where are my people?”

The other person turned, fumbling with their gun before they dropped it. They went to pick it up when I released the safety, taking a small step forward. They stopped, holding their hands up in front of them.

“Where are my people? If you don’t tell me what I want to know, I’ll kill him.”

I pointed my gun towards the man laying on the ground before I pointed my gun back at the person in front of me. 

“And then I’ll kill you, after I get answers from you.”

He shook his head, his eyes wide.

“We don’t know anything.”

I glared, huffing.

“Liar.”

“I’m serious. We don’t know anything. This is our first time being out here. We’re just supposed to clear the area.”

“Clear the area from who?”

“The grounders, you.”

“You’re going to take me to your camp, or wherever it is you call home.”

He shook his head, tears forming.

“I can’t leave him.”

I walked forward, placing the end of the rifle against his chest, glaring.

“You’re going to.”

Finn walked towards Bellamy, shaking his head as he sat down beside him.

“We’re leaving.”

Bellamy looked over at Finn, making a face.

“What? This is where they’ll come back. Where she’ll come back.”

Finn shook his head, sighing.

“I don’t think they’re coming back. Not if what Raven said is true. If they were taken, we’ll never find them.”

“YN will.”

“And if she gets taken? We’ll be back to square one. Look, we go with Kane to Alpha station and we get reinforcements, weapons. Then we find our friends.”

“One question, how many more of us will be dead by then?”

“Abby says Raven needs surgery or she’s gonna die.”

Kane walked towards them, looking down at them.

“It’s time to go.”

Walking into the makeshift camp, Bellamy looked around, shaking his head, huffing a slight laugh as Finn looked over at him.

“YN is gonna hate this place.”

Finn cocked his head to the side, making a face.

“How would you know?”

Bellamy smirked, casting a glance at Finn.

“Well, considering she’s my girlfriend, I think I’d know.”

Finn made a face as Abby and Kane looked over at Bellamy, Finn shaking his head.

“Since when are you two together?”

Bellamy grinned, looking over at Finn.

“Since she kissed me three times yesterday.”

“She’s kissed me too.”

Bellamy scoffed, shaking his head as he turned towards Finn, glaring.

“That doesn’t count. You kissed her the first time and the second time, she was upset and then she literally ran away.”

Finn shook his head, glaring at Bellamy.

“Yeah, because of you.”

“We’re over that.”

Bellamy stepped closer to Finn, glaring at him. 

“You should move on, because YN is mine.”

Kane moved towards them, pushing them both back, glaring at Bellamy. 

“Take this one to the holding cells.”

Sinclair nodded, one of the officers moving towards Bellamy, grabbing the cuffs they had placed on his wrists, pushing him forward.

“Move.”

Kane turned towards Finn, huffing.

“Go with Abby, be with your friend.”

Finn said nothing as he turned, following behind Abby and Raven as Kane turned towards Sinclair.

“Have we heard from him?”

“No sir. Still radio silence.”

“Well, you’re gonna brief me then.”

Sinclair nodded, standing taller.

“Yes sir, mister Chancellor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! And there is part one of season two! Let me know what you thought and also let me know if there’s anything specific you want to see in season 2! I’ve got a pretty set idea for how season 2 will go, but I’m not sure yet cause it might be confusing.


	4. Inclement Weather

Previously:

_“They’re all gone.”_

_“What?”_ _  
_ _“There’s no one out there.”_

_“Where’s Clarke and YN? Are they alright?”_

_“They were when we left them.”_

_“That’s Bellamy’s. YN was wearing this.”_

_“I gave it to her before they attacked.”_

_“She’s alive.”_

_“Where are my people? If you don’t tell me what I want to know, I’ll kill him. And then I’ll kill you, after I get answers from you.”_

_“I can’t leave him.”_

_“You’re going to.”_

_“Well, considering she’s my girlfriend, I think I’d know.”_

_“You should move on, because YN is mine.”_

__

Placing my hand on Axel’s shoulder, I forced him to the ground, crouching beside him.

“What is this?”

He looked over at me, sighing.

“It’s the entrance.”

I made a face, tilting my head to the side.

“The entrance to what?”

“Mount Weather.”

~~~~

“You understand the plan?”

Axel shot me a look, scoffing.

“If I don’t you’ll shoot me.”

I huffed, shaking my head as I lifted the gun, pointing it at his leg, pulling the trigger. His eyes widened as he fell to the ground, looking up at me as I stood over him. 

“These bullets are duds, if you even want to call them bullets.”

I pulled my axe from my hip, kneeling in front of him, placing it at his neck.

“But this is very much real. And I’ve killed before.”

I titled my head to the side, looking down at him. 

“Have you?”

Bellamy was pacing, his hands on his hips. He huffed when the door opened, glaring.

“How long are you going to keep me locked up in here?”

Kane walked in, giving Bellamy a once over as he grabbed the chair.

“Until I’m confident you’re no longer a threat to others.”

Kane sat down in the chair, nodding at Bellamy.

“Let’s continue. Now, you said there were hundreds of grounders attacking. Two hundred? Three hundred?”

Bellamy scoffed, shaking his head.

“I didn’t count.”

Kane nodded, tilting his head to the side.

“Why do you think they attacked? What provoked them?”

“We were here. That was enough. We’re wasting time. If what Raven said is true, then the others were taken. We need to go after them.”

“A search team is prepping to leave but not before we’ve gotten the intel we need from you.”

Bellamy slid down to the floor, shaking his head.

“I need to be with them, please.”

Kane shook his head, huffing.

“Out of the question. You’re not trained. It’s too dangerous.”

“Those are my people out there.”

“They’re my people too.”

Bellamy looked up at Kane, tears in his eyes.

“YN is out there, please. I-I need to help her.”

Kane leaned forward, looking down at Bellamy.

“You want to help her? Tell me what we’re up against.”

I watched through the scope of the gun as Axel limped to the door. I was too far to hear what he was saying, but my eyes widened as the door opened, four people walking out, wearing the same white hazmat suits that Axel was wearing. Tracking one of them through the scope, I watched as they walked further away from the others, grinning slightly as I pulled the trigger. They fell to the ground, the others all turning, yelling as they looked around. They walked towards the body, and I pulled the trigger three more times, watching as they all fell to the ground. I jumped up from behind the bushes I was hiding behind, running towards Axel, his eyes wide as he looked at me.

“You shot them.”

I rolled my eyes, pointing my gun at him.

“They won’t die. We’ve been over this, the bullets are duds. Now walk.” 

Bellamy and Murphy looked up when the door opened, Finn looking over at Bellamy.

“Get up. We’re going after them.” 

Bellamy slightly grinned, huffing.

“It’s about time.”

Finn knelt in front of Bellamy, using the pliers to cut the ties around Bellamy’s wrists. 

“What about me?”

Bellamy shot Murphy a look before he picked the pliers up, cutting the tie that was holding Murphy to the wall, keeping the tie around his wrists, yanking him up.”

“No! What are you doing?”

“He’s been to the grounder prison camp.”

Murphy nodded, huffing as he looked up at Finn.

“He’s right. Okay? I can bring you there.”

Monroe stuck her head into the room, nodding.

“Sterling just signaled. Someone’s coming.”

~~~~

“You don’t think anyone saw us?”

“Keep it down.”

“You’re late.”

Bellamy’s eyes widened as a light was shown on them, Abby and a member of the guard standing in front of them, Finn nodding at Bellamy, glaring slightly.

“Bellamy decided to bring company.”

Bellamy shook his head, shrugging.

“He’s the only person that’s been in their camp.”

Abby held out a gun, Finn walking forward and taking it, Abby handing him another from behind her. The guard held out his rifle, Bellamy stepped forward and taking it.

“Here, find my son. His name is Nathan Miller.”

“Bring them home.”

Abby turned towards Bellamy, handing him his jacket.

“Bring my daughters back.”

Bellamy nodded, looking down at his jacket before he pulled it on.


	5. Reapercussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is more of a filler honestly. When I was writing this I had it spaced out where I thought it was matched with the series but then when I got to the next episode I was essentially screwed because it wasn’t matched with where I needed it to and I tried to combine it but it didn’t read right or really felt right so I kept it as it was and just wrote this which honestly kinda sucks if you ask me

Previously:

_ It’s the entrance.” _

_ “The entrance to what?” _

_ “To Mount Weather.” _

_ “I’ve killed before. Have you?” _

_ “YN is out there, please. I-I need to help her.” _

_ “Bring them home. Bring my daughters back.” _

_ _

Abby walked towards Kane and Major Byrne, looking up at Kane.

“You wanted to see me.”

Kane nodded towards Major Byrne, sighing.

“Thank you major.”

Major Byrne nodded, walking past Abby. Kane looked down at Abby, shaking his head.

“Tell me it wasn’t you. On the Ark, you did anything you wanted without a second thought about the consequences-”

Abby scoffed, shaking her head.

“On the Ark, I did what I needed to do and I was right. Just like now.”

“Letting prisoners go, arming them, those are serious crimes, Abby. as Chancellor, you can’t just expect me to-”

Abby shook her head, glaring up at Kane.

“You weren’t elected Chancellor Marcus, you only got the job because Thelonious beat you to redemption. Those are my daughters out there, and if their friends think they can find them, then you're damn right I’m gonna help them.”

Kane scoffed, shaking his head.

“You never cared about YN before. Why act like you care now?”

“I just want you to know, I’m not going to leave YN alone.”

Bellamy scoffed, shaking his head.

“Oh really? And why’s that?”

Finn shook his head, shrugging slightly.

“Because she forgave me. We’re friends, whether you like it or not.”

“She’s my girlfriend.”

“And you can’t dictate who she’s friends with.”

Bellamy stopped, turning towards Finn, shaking his head.

“You don’t deserve to be friends with her, not after what you did. Just because she believes in second chances, doesn’t mean I do.”

Finn scoffed, cocking his head to the side. 

“What I did? What about you? You broke her heart. I’ve seen YN cry before, but never like that. You broke her.”

“Can you two have your lovers quarrel later? I think we can all agree that we’d rather not hear about your problems with the princess twin.”

Bellamy and Finn looked over at Murphy, glaring.

“Shut up.”

“You sure about this?”

“What?”

“Bringing Murphy.”

Bellamy cast a glance back at Murphy, shrugging.

“He’s been to their prison camp. If the others are there, we need him to take us to them.”

“So does that mean I get a gun then?”

Bellamy scoffed, shaking his head.

“No.”

Murphy groaned, jogging to catch up with Bellamy and Finn.

“If we get attacked out here I have nothing to defend myself-”

Bellamy shook his head, rolling his eyes.

“I don’t care.”

Finn scoffed, taking his knife and turning, cutting Murphy loose.

“Hey!”

Bellamy grabbed Finn’s arm, glaring at him. 

“What the hell are you doing?”

Finn pulled his arm from Bellamy, shaking his head.

“It was your idea to bring him.”

“You know why.”

“Then we probably shouldn’t let him be defenseless out here. We can handle Murphy.”

Bellamy scoffed, glaring at Finn.

“Better hope so.”

“So, do I get a gun now?”

Bellamy huffed, shoving Murphy forward.

“Walk.”

Murphy grabbed Bellamy, yanking him to the ground.

“Down!”

The others knelt beside them, Murphy nodding.

“This is it.”

Murphy looked over at Bellamy, grinning.

“Told you I’d find it.”

Bellamy rolled his eyes, aiming his gun.

“I see nothing but grounders. Our people aren’t here.”

Finn took Monroe’s gun, aiming.

“Wait a minute, they’ve got stuff from our dropship.”

“Maybe they know where our friends are.”

“Yeah or maybe they killed them already.”

“Son of a bitch.”

“What?”   
“They guy with the one eye, around his neck.”

Bellamy looked over at where Finn was looking, making a face.

“What am I looking at?”

“He’s got Clarke’s watch. It was her fathers.”

“She wouldn’t give that up without a fight.”

Finn shook his head, looking over at Bellamy.

“Neither will we.”

Major Byrne walked into medical, stopping in front of Abby.

“You need to come with us ma’am.”

Abby followed Major Byrne outside, looking over at Kane.

“What is this?”

“I’m sorry it had to come to this, Abby. But you left me no choice.”

“Abigail Griffin has confessed to aiding and abetting known criminals and trafficking of firearms. Under the law set forth by the Exodus Charter of the Ark, she has been sentenced to ten lashes.”

Abby’s eyes widened as she shook her head, gasping.

“You can’t be serious.”

“On your command, Chancellor Kane.”

Two members of the guard grabbed Abby, leading her to the two posts, tying her wrists into the straps, leaving her hanging as she looked over at Kane.

“We don’t have to do this down here.”

Major Byrne tore the back of Abby's shirt, looking over at Kane. Kane sighed, nodding.

“Proceed.”

Finn glared down at the grounder, casting a glance at Murphy.

“Murphy’s right, we’re wasting time.”

Finn stepped forward, slamming the but of his gun into the grounder's head, knocking him to the ground.

“Answer the question!”   
Bellamy grabbed Finn's arm when he went to hit the grounder again.

“Hey, hey! Finn stop. We don’t want to do this, trust me. There are some lines you can’t uncross.”

Finn glared at Bellamy as he pushed him back, rushing towards the grounder, beating him up.

“Where is YN and Clarke? Where are they?!”

Bellamy grabbed Finn, shaking his head.

“Finn, back off!”

Finn turned towards Bellamy, aiming his gun at him, causing Bellamy to take a step back, holding his hands up in front of him.

“Put the gun down Finn.”

Finn stared Bellamy down before he turned, pointing the gun back at the grounder.

“Three seconds! Two! One!”

“Ok! Okay I’ll tell you! You’re friends are east of here to the village where we take our prisoners of war.”

“East, where? How do we get to them?”

“I can draw you a map. You should hurry, soon they’ll outlive their usefulness.”

“Gather up the gear. We’re leaving.”

“What about him?”

Bellamy shook his head, grabbing his gun.

“No we leave him, deal with him when we’re done. We’ve got to get to the others, now.”

“And what if he escapes? He knows exactly where we’re going.”

“We’re not killing him!”

Murphy shrugged, slightly shaking his head.

“I don’t really see another option. If we don’t take care of this now, it’ll blow back on us and you know that.”

“He’s unarmed Murphy.”

“He’s a grounder.”

Murphy turned towards Monroe, huffing.

“Come on, tell him!”

Monroe shook her head, making a face.

“I-I don’t know.”

“You don’t know what? He’s gonna tell his people everything, we’re as good as dead. Our friends too. That includes YN and Clarke.”

Bellamy shook his head, glaring at Murphy.

“We’re not doing this, end of discussion. You want him, you go through me.”

Murphy made a face, scoffing slightly.

“What happened to you? You’re acting like you’ve never killed a grounder before.”

Bellamy shook his head, scoffing.

“That was in battle. This would be an execution-”

They all turned when there was a gunshot, Bellamy’s eyes widening as Finn walked past them.

“Let’s get moving.”


	6. Many Happy Returns

Previously:

_ “Those are my daughters out there, and if their friends think they can find them, then you’re damn right I’m gonna help them.” _

_ “You never cared about YN before. Why act like you care now?” _

_ “I just want you to know, I’m not going to leave YN alone.” _

_ “And why’s that?” _

_ “Because she forgave me. We’re friends, whether you like it or not.” _

_ “What I did? What about you? You broke her heart.” _

_ “Under the law set forth by the Exodus Charter of the Ark, she has been sentenced to ten lashes.” _

_ “Where is YN and Clarke? Where are they?!” _

“How far do you think you’re gonna get before reinforcements arrive?”

“Far enough.”

Axel looked over at me, making a face.

“That’s not really an answer.”

I titled my head to the side, shrugging.

“Isn’t it? You asked, I answered. I could’ve not told you anything.”

“You could’ve also not kidnapped me.”

“Kidnapping and being a hostage are two totally different things.”

“Really?”

I rolled my eyes, nodding.

“Yes. Right now, you’re my hostage. I’m gonna use you to get my people back, who your people kidnapped.”

I looked over at him, tilting my head to the side as I made a face. 

“See, difference.”

“It’s a matter of opinion isn’t it?”

I shook my head, huffing.

“No, not really. Your people came and took my people. Now I’m gonna get them back.”

Axel looked over at me, cocking his head to the side.

“Do you even know where you’re going?”

I huffed, glancing over at him.

“What do you think?”

He grinned, tilting his head to the side.

“So you need my help then.”

I shrugged, lifting my gun.

“Unless you want to get shot.”

He grinned, shaking his head.

“You’re not gonna shoot me. You haven’t yet.”

I shrugged, tilting my head to the side.

“There’s still time.”

He opened his mouth, about to say something when his eyes widened. I turned, seeing a group of men standing behind us, their guns pointed at me. 

“Well that was quicker than I thought it’d be.”

I moved behind Axel, pointing my gun at him as a man in a suit walked forward, grinning.

“YN Griffin, it’s an honor to finally meet you.”

I made a face, tilting my head to the side.

“How do you know my name?”

He grinned, shaking his head.

“My dear, we know everything about you.”

“Who are you?”

“My name is Cage Wallace, and it is an honor to meet you.”

I huffed, glaring at him.

“Where are my people?”

“They’re safe.”

“I want to see them.”

He nodded, taking a step forward.

“Of course. But first, you’re going to have to let him go.”

I shook my head, releasing the safety.

“Take me to my people and then I’ll let him go.”

“There’s only one way this will go Miss Griffin, and that’s with you releasing my guard.”

I shook my head, causing Cage to huff.

“You’re a smart girl Miss Griffin, clearly you can see you’re outnumbered here. You won’t be able to get past us.”

I shrugged, pointing my gun at him, the men behind him raising their guns.

“Maybe not, but I guarantee I’ll take a few of you with me.”

Cage shook his head, turning on his heel.

“Take her.”

Huffing, I pulled at the straps, groaning when it wouldn’t budge. I landed back on the table with a groan, my chest heaving when the door opened. I looked over, glaring as Cage walked in. He smirked as he walked towards me, stopping beside me.

“I told you, you wouldn’t win. You will be our guiding light, our future. You’ll help us.”

Huffing, I pulled at the straps holding me down, glaring up at him.

“When I get out of here, I’ll kill you. I’ll kill every last one of you.”

He grinned, shaking his head as he reached out, running his hand along my hairline, clicking his tongue.

“You can try, but you will not succeed.”

“I’ve killed before, Cage. I’ll have no problem killing you.”

He shook his head as the opened again, a woman walking in.

“I wouldn’t worry too much about it dear. You see, by the time we’re through with you, you’re going to wish you were dead.”

I screamed as the woman injected something into my arm, my body feeling like it was on fire, my blood boiling.

“YN, YN wake up.”

I groaned, shaking my head.

“No, no more. Please. Please, just stop. Leave me alone. Please.”

“YN, it’s me, Axel. Come on, wake up. We don’t have much time. Wake up.”

I opened my eyes, seeing a blurry Axel standing beside me.

“Axel?”   
He nodded, undoing the shackles that were holding me down. I groaned as he helped me sit up, looking over at Axel.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m helping you.”

I made a face, slightly shaking my head, trying to get rid of the blurriness. 

“Why?”

He wrapped his arm around me, helping me off of the table. My legs buckled, Axel leaning me against him, holding me up.

“You're just trying to help your people, it’s noble.”

“Wh-how long have I been here?”   
Axel sighed, looking over at me.

“Two days.”

~~~~

“Where are we going?”

Axel shook his head, tightening his grip on me as we turned down the hall.

“I’m getting you out of here. Your sister, she escaped yesterday.”   
“Clarke was here?”

He nodded, sighing. 

“The place is on lockdown, now is your best chance of getting out of here.”

I shook my head, wincing as he practically dragged me beside him.

“I can’t. I’ll get caught.”

Axel shook his head, leaning me against a wall as he walked towards the card scanner.

“If you don’t leave, they’ll kill you.”

He looked back at me as I held onto the wall, my body feeling like it was on fire. 

“They did something to you, I don’t know what it is exactly but I do know it involves the grounders.”

I made a face, titling my head to the side.

“What?”

Axel walked back towards me, wrapping his arm around my waist, pulling me back into his side.

“We can’t leave the bunker YN. If we leave, we’ll die. We’re not immune like you and the grounders are. Any source of radiation will kill us. Whatever they did to you, they want to give to all of us here so we can survive outside.”

I shook my head, wincing as pain shot through me.

“I can’t walk Axel. My hip- I won’t make it.”

Axel shook his head as we came to the door we had walked through before, reaching behind him, holding my axe out in front of me.

“You’re a fighter YN, so fight.”

I was running, well, more like limping as I left Mount Weather. I had a general idea of where the dropship was, but a part of me wasn’t sure I’d make it there. I’d taken too many falls to count, my body sore and tired. I was covered in dirt, and what I believed to be blood but it was dark, too dark to be blood. Or I had seized too many times and taken one too many hits to the head and I was finally starting to see things. I breathed out a sigh of relief when I saw the walls of camp, slowing down as I slid into a foxhole, leaning back against it, my chest heaving.

“Almost there YN. Almost there, just a little further.”

I pushed myself up, holding on to the side of the foxhole as I walked out of it, looking around camp. The grounder skeletons were still there, everything charred to a crisp. I limped to the dropship, making a face. There was a message scratched onto the side of the dropship, and I limped to it, running my fingers along it.

_ Girls, please come home 22km south/sw -Mom _

“Abby.”


	7. Human Trials

Previously:

_ “How far do you think you’re gonna get before reinforcements arrive?” _

_ “Far enough.” _

_ “You’re people came and took my people. Now I’m gonna get them back.” _

_ “YN Griffin, it is an honor to finally meet you.” _

_ “How do you know my name?” _

_ “My dear, we know everything about you.” _

_ “You won’t be able to get past us.” _

_ “Maybe not, but I guarantee I’ll take a few of you with me.” _

_ “Take her.” _

_ “You will be our guiding light, our future. You’ll help us.” _

_ “When I get out of here, I’ll kill you.” _

_ “Wh-how long have I been here?” _

_ “Two days.” _

_ “We can’t leave the bunker YN. If we leave, we’ll die.” _

_ “You’re a fighter YN, so fight.” _

_ _

“I saw your ship crash.”

Abby shook her head, offering Clarke a small smile as she cleaned Clarke’s wounds.

“I wasn’t on it. I’m right here.”

“Is she alright?”

Abby looked over at Major Byrne, nodding slightly.

“She will be.”

“I’m sorry ma’am. We had no idea who she was.”

Byrne looked over at Clarke, sighing.

“Where have you been?”

“Mount Weather.”

“The grounders took you to Mount Weather?”

Clarke sighed, shaking her head.

“No, the mountain men.”

Clarke looked down at Abby, slightly shaking her head.

“We have to get them out.”

Abby looked over at Byrne, shaking her head, glaring slightly.

“We’re not doing this right now.”

“Yes mam.”

Byrne turned, walking out of medical, Clarke looking back at Abby.

“Mom, did anyone else make it here?”

Abby nodded, sighing.

“Yes, six of you did.”

Clarke sat up, hope in her eyes.

“YN?”

Abby shook her head, sighing.

“No. Raven said that she went after you, she hasn’t been seen since.”

Raven looked up when Clarke walked out of medical, smiling.

“Hi.”

Clarke smiled as her and Raven hugged, Raven sighing.

“I’ve been waiting out here all night. Abby said you needed sleep.”

Clarke looked down, her eyes widening as they landed on the brace on Raven’s leg.

“Raven I-”

Raven sighed, shaking her head.

“Sucks, but I’m dealing with it. I’m sorry I couldn’t get YN to stay.”

Clarke shook her head, placing her hand on Raven’s arm.

“You wouldn’t have been able to stop her. When YN gets her mind on something, she does it, no matter what.”

“Open the gate!”

Raven and Clarke turned, Clarke’s eyes widening as Bellamy and a few others walked in.

“Bellamy.” 

Raven nodded at Clarke, offering her a small smile.

“Go on, I’ll catch up.”

Clarke nodded, running towards Bellamy. She wrapped her arms around him, sighing. 

“Now there’s something I thought I’d never see.”

Clarke let Bellamy go, hugging Octavia.

“I’m glad you’re okay.”

Clarke nodded, letting Octavia go.

“You too.”

“How many are with you?”

Clarke sighed, shaking her head.

“None.”

“YN isn’t-”   
Clarke slightly shrugged her shoulder, sighing softly.

“I didn’t see her in Mount Weather when I was there. Mom said that she-”

“Left to find you.”

Clarke nodded, looking up at Bellamy.

“Yeah.”

“You were in Mount Weather?”

Clarke nodded, looking over at Octavia.

“Yeah. Where’s Finn?”

Bellamy scoffed, shaking his head.

“Looking for you and YN.”

Clarke shook her head, clenching her jaw.

“You can’t just cut them loose.”

Abby sighed, shaking her head as she looked over at Clarke.

“Sweetheart, we don’t have the manpower to send out two seperate rescue missions and protect our camp.”

“Mom, they’re in trouble. They’re either gonna get themselves killed or they’re gonna make things worse with the grounders, who we need to get our people out of Mount Weather.”

“I know you feel this is unfair. But our priority has to be with Chancellor Kane if there is any hope for peace.”

Clarke shook her head, huffing.

“If you wanted peace, you shouldn’t have killed the only grounder who was gonna help us.”

“I’m sorry, but the decisions been made.”

Bellamy scoffed, shaking his head as he stepped forward.

“You’re sorry? Finn and Murphy went out there looking for your daughters with guns that you gave us and now that Clarke’s home, you’re just gonna abandon them? What about YN? She’s still out there. Or do you still not care about her?”

“Bellamy-”

Bellamy ignored Clarke, shaking his head as he looked over at Abby. 

“If you can’t spare the guards, we know the terrain, we have a map. We can do it ourselves.”

Abby shook her head, scoffing.

“Absolutely not.”

“Mom.”

Abby grabbed Clarke’s arms, sighing.

“I just got you back.”

“Abby, I’m sorry. We need you in medical.”

Clarke shook her head, stepping back.

“You better go.”

Abby huffed, looking over at Byrne.

“Byrne? No one leaves this camp.”

Byrne nodded, looking over at Clarke and Bellamy.

“Yes ma’am.”

“We’re gonna need guns.”

Raven nodded, handing Clarke the bag.

“I scored you a couple extra clips.”

Bellamy walked towards them, Clarke looking up at him.

“Hey. My mom’s in surgery and the team going after Kane just left. We should too.”

Bellamy nodded, handing Clarke a pack.

“Did you find Octava?”

“No, I found you.”

Octavia stopped in front of them, shaking her head. 

“I’m not letting you leave here without me.”

Clarke sighed, stepping forward.

“Octavia-”

“Finn and Murphy are headed for Lincoln’s village. I’ve been there.”

Octavia tilted her head to the side, nodding at Bellamy before she nodded at Clarke. 

“Have you? Has she?”

Bellamy grinned, tilting his head to the side.

“You done?”

Bellamy held a pack out towards Octavia, Octavia making a face as she grabbed it.

“What’s this?

“Your pack. Lead the way.”

Raven held her cane out in front of them, shaking her head.

“Not so fast pocahontas.”

Raven tapped her cane against the fence, electricity popping. Clarke looked over at her, making a face.

“I thought you said it was handled.”

“It is.”

Raven lifted the radio, grinning.

“Shut her down Wick.”

Raven tapped her cane against the fence once more, grinning when nothing happened, looking over at Clarke.

“Handled.”

“Last time I saw you, you were closing the dropship door. It had to be done.”

Clarke sat up, sighing.

“Did you get any sleep?”

Bellamy shook his head, huffing.

“It’s okay. I’ll sleep when we find your sister and Finn. You haven’t seen him Clarke. Losing YN, you, the others, the war, it changed him. He executed the grounder that drew us the map. Pulled the trigger without even blinking and walked away.”

“That doesn’t sound like Finn.”

Bellamy sighed, shaking his head.

“No it doesn’t. I saw what he was capable of and I still let him go with Murphy and two automatic rifles.”

“I’m sure it had to be done too.”

“When we got back to the dropship and no one was there, we assumed it was the grounders.”

Clarke nodded, sighing.

“Of course you did. You couldn’t have known it was the mountain men. No one could have.”

Bellamy sighed, looking down at the ground.

“YN did. She went after you. Raven said that YN had them both play dead when someone came into the dropship and that YN followed after them.”

“That’s how you got your jacket back.”

Bellamy nodded, looking up at Clarke.

“She left it with Raven.”

Clarke sighed, slightly shaking her head as she looked over at Bellamy.

“You know, YN didn’t want to leave you. It took both Miller and me to get her into the dropship.”

Bellamy huffed, grinning slightly.

“She told me the only way she would get into the dropship was kicking and screaming.”

“Well, that’s what she did.”

Bellamy sighed, looking over at Clarke.

“She’s still alive, right?”

Clarke nodded, looking over at Bellamy.

“Of course she is. YN is a fighter. She’s not going to stop fighting either.”

I groaned as I came to, slightly shaking my head as I looked around. I was inside the dropship, in the middle level, the hatch locked shut with a piece of metal. It was a pain climbing up the ladder, but I didn’t feel safe staying on the lower level, so I had no choice. I was still in pain, and sitting up against the wall of the dropship, falling asleep wasn’t any help. I crawled to the hatch, pulling the pole out, opening the hatch. I dropped the pole, waiting for any type of response before I grabbed onto the ladder, pulling myself through the hatch when I lost my footing, falling down to the lower level. I gasped, rolling onto my back. Taking deep breaths I counted to ten before I tried to sit up, wincing and moaning in pain as I held on to the ladder, pulling myself up so I was standing. I grabbed the pole, using it to lean on as I limped out of the dropship. If what Axel said was true and Clarke did escape, chances are she came back to the dropship and saw Abby’s message and was heading there. There wasn’t much to salvage from the camp, and even if there was, I wouldn’t really be able to carry much. Sighing, I looked around camp before I limped to one of the foxholes.

~~~~

I was walking through the woods, leaning on the pole, occasionally grabbing onto a tree to keep myself upright when I heard the first popping sound. I stopped, making a face as I looked around when the popping became constant, and louder. 

“Clarke.”

I took off running, well, more like a pathetic jog. My chest was heaving, everything in pain as I came to what looked like a small village. I gasped as I saw the people covering each other, the dead bodies laying around, blood splattered everywhere. My eyes were wide as I looked up, seeing Finn holding the gun, still shooting.

“Finn? Finn!

The popping stopped, Finn turning, his eyes wide as they landed on me. He dropped his gun, running towards me, wrapping his arms around me.

“I found you.”

I gasped as he hugged me, wincing as I slightly returned the hug. I looked up when I heard twigs snapping, Finn letting me go, standing beside me as I gasped, my eyes widening.

“Bellamy.”


	8. Fog of War

Previously:

_ “I’m sorry I couldn’t get YN to stay.” _

_ “You wouldn’t have been able to stop her. When YN gets her mind on something, she does it, no matter what.” _

_ “What about YN? She’s still out there. Or do you still not care about her?” _

_ “Losing YN, you, the others, the war, it changed him.” _

_ “You know, YN didn’t want to leave you. It took both Miller and me to get her into the dropship.” _

_ “She told me the only way she would get into the dropship was kicking and screaming.” _

_ “I found you.” _

_ “Bellamy.” _

_ _

I limped towards Bellamy, Bellamy turning his gun over his shoulder, running towards me, meeting me halfway. He wrapped his arms around me, and I ignored the pain that shot through me as I wrapped my arms around his neck, sighing.

“You’re alive.”

Bellamy huffed a laugh, shaking his head as he looked down at me.

“You’re alive too.”

I nodded, my eyes widening as my legs gave out, Bellamy catching me, pulling me to him.

“You’re hurt.”

I huffed, shaking my head.

“I am not.”

He scoffed, looking down at me.

“Liar. Where is it?”

He looked me over, lifting my shirt, gasping. I made a face, looking down. There was a white square bandage sticking out of the hem of my pants, practically covering my entire side. He looked up at me, tears in his eyes.

“What happened?”

I shrugged, lowering my shirt.

“I dunno. It’s all kinda foggy. I don’t really remember much after I threatened Cage.”

Clarke walked towards us, making a face.

“You were in Mount Weather?”

I nodded, looking over at her.

“Yeah, I was looking for you.”

Clarke smiled, shaking her head as she walked towards me, wrapping her arms around me.

“Don’t do that again.”

I huffed a laugh, shaking my head.

“No promises.”

I sighed as Bellamy wrapped his arm around me, pulling me into his side.

“I went back to the dropship.”

I looked over at Clarke, sighing.

“I saw Abby’s message.”

Clarke nodded, falling into step beside me.

“She’s alive.”

Octavia gasped as she saw me, running to us.

“YN!”

I yelped when Octavia wrapped her arms around me, closing my eyes.

“You’re okay.”

I nodded, leaning back.

“Yeah, I think-”

I swayed, seeing black spots as I grabbed Octavia’s arms.

“YN?”

I closed my eyes, feeling myself fall before someone caught me, everything becoming dark.

~~~~

“Is she okay?”

Clarke nodded, biting her bottom lip as she lifted YN’s shirt, checking her for any wounds.

“I think so. She’s exhausted. Whatever they did to her, it might be what they did to the grounders.”

She looked up at Bellamy, slightly shaking her head.

“We should get her back to camp though, to our mom. She’ll know more.”

Bellamy nodded, picking YN up, adjusting her in his arms. 

“Let’s go.”

Clarke nodded, looking over her shoulder.

“I’ll get the others.”

Bellamy nodded, looking down at YN, sighing.

“Idiot.”

Sighing, I slowly peaked my eyes open, blinking away the blurriness. I felt a pressure on my arm, turning my head to the side, smiling softly. Bellamy was holding my hand, his head in the crook of his arm, his eyes closed. I wiggled my hand, pulling it free from his, running my fingers through his hair. He slowly came to, looking up at me when his eyes widened.

“You’re awake.”

I smiled, nodding as he sat up, one of his hands coming to rest on my cheek, the other taking my hand back in his.

“How are you feeling?”

I shrugged, sighing.

“Sore, I guess.”

I tried sitting up, Bellamy wrapping his arm around me, helping me sit up, my legs dangling off the side of the table.

“How long was I-”

“A day.”

“Where are we?”

Bellamy sighed, shaking his head.

“We’re in what’s left of the Ark, Camp Jaha.”

I made a face, scoffing.

“Camp Jaha? Egotistical much?”

Bellamy laughed, shaking his head.

“I told Finn you would hate this place.”

I huffed, looking up at him.

“How is he?”

“Avoiding everyone. I think, he wants to see you. But I told him to stay away.”

I sighed, playing with his hand that was on top of my thigh.

“I forgave him, fresh start and all that.”

He scoffed, shaking his head.

“Yeah well, I don’t.”

I grinned, placing my hand on his cheek, running my thumb along his cheek bone.

“He’s one of us, the hundred. He’s our friend.”

He huffed, shaking his head.

“Your friend apparently.”

I grinned, slightly shaking my head.

“Be nice? For me? Please?”

He huffed, shaking his head.

“You’re lucky you’re cute.”

I grinned, looking up at him.

“I’m glad you’re here.”

He nodded, leaning closer to me.

“Me too.”

I looked up at him, feeling the sting of tears in my eyes.

“I thought you were dead.”

He shook his head, leaning down, softly pressing his lips to mine. 

“I’m right here.”

I sighed, slightly shaking my head, biting my bottom lip.

“But you weren’t.”

He ran his hands up the top of my thighs, shaking his head, crowding my space as he his hand under my chin, gently forcing me to look up at him

“I promise, I’ll always be by your side. I’m not going anywhere.”

I nodded, sighing.

“Okay.”

He leaned back, standing to his full height, leaning to the side. I made a face, my eyes slightly widening as he held his jacket in front of him.

“You left this.”

I laughed slightly, shaking my head.

“I left it with Raven so she wouldn’t freeze or whatever. I kinda thought it was gone when I didn’t see it at the dropship, or Raven.”

He grinned, helping me put it on.

“You can’t get rid of me that easily. I gotta make sure you’re wearing this so people know you’re mine.”

I laughed, leaning up, pressing my lips to his.

“Always was yours.”

He nodded, kissing me again.

“Damn right.”

“When can I get out of here? I told you, I feel fine.”

Bellamy huffed, shaking his head. He had moved so he was sitting on the table beside me, our hands intertwined as he played with my fingers.

“Your mom said she wanted to check on you when you woke up.”

I shook my head, looking over at him.

“I don’t want to see her.”

He sighed, gently squeezing my hand.

“I know, I’m sorry.”

“Can’t you like, sneak me out of here? What harm would it do?”

He shook his head, giving me a look.

“You have an iv in your arm.”

I huffed, rolling my eyes as I reached up, grabbing the iv.

“I could just take it-”

Bellamy placed his hand over mine, shaking his head.

“Don’t even think about it.”

I grinned, shrugging slightly.

“Oops?”

He huffed, shaking his head as I placed the iv on the other side of me. I stood up, moving to stand in front of Bellamy when eyes widened, pushing off the table, standing in front of me, wrapping his arms around me, looking down at me.

“You're an idiot.”

I scoffed, pushing him.

“Yeah well, I’m your idiot.”

He laughed, nodding as he pulled me closer to him, my arms wrapping around his middle as I placed my head on his chest.

“That’s true.”

“YN.”

I tensed, lifting my head, looking over, seeing Abby walking towards us. She had tears in her eyes, sniffling as she stopped in front of me, placing her hand on my cheek. 

“You’re here. You’re okay.”

She leaned down, wrapping her arms around me.

“Both of my daughters are home.” 

I tensed, shaking my head. I leaned back, pushing her off me.

“YN?”

I walked past her, walking towards the tarp. 

“YN sweetheart please-”

I stopped, turning towards her, shaking my head, tears streaming down my face.

“You don’t get to call me that.”

I shook my head, sniffling.

“I’m not, I’m not your daughter Abby.”

I turned, walking out of medical, tears streaming down my face.

~~~~

Tears were streaming down Abby’s face, Bellamy sighing as he stepped forward, looking down at Abby.

“I’ll talk to her.”

Abby nodded slightly, looking up at Bellamy.

“You and my daughter, you’re close.”

Bellamy sighed, nodding.

“Yes mam.”

“You care for her.”

“Yes mam.”

Abby nodded, sniffling.

“Good. You-you’re good for her. She needs someone like you by her side.”

Bellamy nodded, sighing softly.

“Yes mam.”

“I’m sorry for-”

Bellamy shook his head, looking down at Abby.

“I’m on her side. If there are sides to take, between you and her, then I’m on her side. I- I’ve heard the stories, everyone has. But YN has told me something too. So if there are sides to take, I’m on hers.”

Bellamy turned, walking out of medical. He looked around, spotting YN standing with Clarke, Clarke’s hands on YN’s arms. He walked towards them, YN sighing softly as she looked up at him.

“I’m sorry.”

Bellamy shook his head, placing his arm over her shoulders, pulling her to him as he leaned down, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“You have nothing to apologize for.”

She shook her head, sniffling slightly.

“I shouldn’t have-”

“It’s fine. Stop apologizing.”

He looked up at Clarke, sighing softly.

“Now what’s the plan?”

“Tell me again.”

“It’s a labyrinth.”

Clarke pointed to one of the tunnels she had drawn, looking between me and Bellamy. 

“We got to the dam through this tunnel. It’s all connected to the mine system, that’s our way in.”

I shook my head, sighing.

“Axel might be able to help.”

Bellamy and Clarke made a face, looking over at me.

“Who’s Axel?”

I looked up, sighing softly.

“He’s a part of the guard at Mount Weather. I used him to get into Mount Weather. He helped me escape.”

Bellamy shook his head, sighing.

“We don’t know him. We can’t trust that he’ll actually help us.”

I huffed, shaking my head.

“He helped me, after I held him at gunpoint and threatened to kill him with my axe. I shot his friends, used him for my benefit and he found me, and he helped me. He could’ve left me in there, let them experiment on me or whatever it was they did to me, but he didn’t. We can trust him.”

Bellamy sighed, gently squeezing my hand.

“If he helped you, they probably already know and arrested him, or they killed him.”

I sighed, looking over at Clarke.

“Are you sure we can get past the reapers and the mountain men?”

Clarke nodded, sighing.

“With help, we should.”

Clarke looked up, sitting taller, clenching her jaw.

“Clarke?”

Bellamy leaned up, looking over my head, sighing.

“Guess the inquisitions over.”

I made a face, turning.

“Oh.”

Finn walked towards us, looking down at me.

“Hey.”

Bellamy huffed, pulling me into his side.

“Hey.”

“So, Mount Weather, what’s the plan?”

“Still working on it.”

Finn sighed, nodding slightly when Murphy walked up, grinning.

“Check it out, salvaged Monty’s still from the dropship. You tell them we’re cleared?”

Finn huffed, shaking his head.

“No.”

Murphy grinned, looking down at us.

“Well, it looks like our pardon for surviving includes our time on the ground. Now bigger fish to fry, I guess.”

I huffed, moving to stand up when Bellamy pulled me back down, shaking his head.

“Nu huh. You need to stop punching people.”

I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest, glaring at the table.”

“We did what we had to do.”

Finn shook his head, turning on his heel.

“I gotta go.”

Murphy whistled, shaking his head.

“Trouble in paradise?”

I jumped up, Bellamy grabbing onto my hips, careful of my side that was still covered, trying to pull me back down as I reared my hand back, punching Murphy in the face. Clarke chuckled, shaking her head.

“Just because they pardoned you doesn’t mean we have.”

Raven walked up, glaring at Murphy as she stopped beside him.

“Beat it Murphy.”

Murphy huffed, shooting a glare at me as he turned.

“Well then, I’m gone.”

Murphy walked off, Bellamy watching him before he stood up, he turned towards me, leaning down and kissing me softly.

“I’ll be back.”

I nodded, watching as he walked off before I turned back towards Raven and Clarke, both of them grinning at me, causing me to make a face.

“What?”

They shook their heads, grinning.

“Nothing.”

“I know why we haven’t heard from any of the other Ark stations. Mount Weather’s jamming us.”

“Show us.”

I shook my head as Clarke stood up.

“I’m gonna stay here.”

Clarke made a face, placing her hand on my shoulder.

“Are you sure?”

I nodded, offering her a small smile as I sighed.

“Yeah. besides, I don’t want to freak Bell out when he finds out I’m not here.”

She grinned, shaking her head.

“Yeah, wouldn’t want lover boy to panic.”

I huffed, shaking my head as I pushed her.

“Go on. You can fill me in later.”

I was leaning against the wall, my arms crossed over my chest.

“What do I have to do to get through to you? You and your friends are not soldiers and continuing to act like you are, puts lives at risk.”

Clarke shook her head, huffing.

“You don’t understand, Raven found something. Mount Weather is jamming our communications.”

Raven nodded, stepping forward.

“It’s true. There could be other Ark stations on the ground.”

“And more guards. You said we don’t have enough people to fight a two front war, Mom, we’re already fighting one.”

Byrne shook her head, huffing.

“The grounder retaliation for the massacre could happen at any time and when it does, we need every soldier at this camp.”

I shook my head, pushing off the wall.

“Then let us go.”

Abby and Byrne looked over at me as I walked past Bellamy, looking over in Abby’s direction.

“We managed to survive on the ground for a month without your help. We’re the only ones here who know the ground. You can play guard all you want here in camp, but out there, we know what we’re doing.”

Abby sighed, shaking her head.

“You’re not gonna stop are you?”

I shook my head, crossing my arms over my chest.

“You sent us down here to die and instead, we all became friends, a family. You might not understand what that means, but I do, because of them. And they’re in danger, and we have the means to save them. Whether you like it or not, we’re going to save them. You can either help us, or you can get out of the way.”

Byrne walked forward, her hand on her baton, glaring at me. I looked over when Bellamy walked up, standing between me and Byrne, shaking his head.

“I wouldn’t.”

Abby shook her head, holding her hand out towards Byrne who took a step back. Abby looked back over at me, sighing.

“You can go, but I’m coming with you.”

“Ma’am-”

Abby shook her head, looking over at Byrne.

“It’s been quiet for two days, maybe Kane is making headway with the grounders Commander.”

“Doubt it.”

Byrne nodded, looking down at Abby.

“He may be dead. And maybe they’re massing against us as we speak.”

“Maybe, which is why we need more guards.”

Clarke nodded, taking my hand in hers.

“Then it’s settled, we’re going back to Mount Weather.”

Stuffing my hands into Bellamy’s jacket pockets, I looked up when Bellamy stopped beside me.

“You don’t have to come, you know? You could stay here.”

I grinned, shaking my head.

“If you’re going, I’m going. You promised, by my side, remember?”

He huffed, nodding.

“Besides, Jackson’s cleared me. I’m good to go.”

“I just worry.”

I smiled, leaning up and kissing him.

“I know, it’s sweet. But I’m not going to stay here while the rest of you are out there. If it makes you feel any better, I’ll stay by your side.”

He chuckled, shaking his head as he leaned down and kissed me softly.

“Funny how you think you’d be anywhere else.”

“Okay then, it’s settled.”

We were walking in the back of the group, Octavia and Bellamy on either side of me as we walked through the woods.

“I can’t believe they let Finn come.”

I sighed, looking over at Octavia.

“He’s the best tracker we’ve got.”

Bellamy clenched his jaw, yelling out.

“Don’t forget to look up, the grounders use the trees. That’s how we lost Mbege.”

Octavia looked over at me, shaking her head.

“I’m surprised you were able to come with.”

I shrugged, grinning slightly.

“Like they’re gonna keep me away.”

“I meant Bellamy.”

I snorted as Bellamy shook his head, glaring at Octavia.

“Don’t worry, he tried. But it didn’t work.”

Octavia grinned, hitting her arm against mine.

“So, when are you going to become a Blake?”

I gasped as Bellamy stuttered, glaring at Octavia.

“O!”

She laughed, shrugging her shoulders.

“What?”

“According to Clarke, before the bombs, the buildings were everywhere here. I’m guessing some of them have access to the bunker so we’re looking for anything that’s man made, okay?”

Octavia nodded, grinning at us both.

“I’ll go look over there. And yes, I'll stay within yelling distance.”

I snorted, shaking my head as me and Bellamy turned.

“This seems oddly familiar.”

Bellamy made a face, looking over at me.

“What?”

I looked over at him, grinning.

“We’ve done this before, looking for a bunker. Last time we came back with guns. Wonder what-”

“Blake! Let’s go right now!”

Bellamy and me turned, Bellamy scoffing as he shook his head, Sgt. Scott glaring at us, looking between us both.

“Don’t make us do this the hard way.”

I shook my head, crossing my arms over my chest as the two other members of the guard walked up behind Scott.

“My mother sent you, right?”

They made a face, sharing a look between each other, causing me to scoff, rolling my eyes.

“Chancellor Abby. She sent you?”

Scott nodded slightly, causing me to huff.

“Well, we’re not under your command. You should go back to Abby and the others, we're fine.”

Bellamy nodded, looking over at Scoot.

“Come on Scott, forty seven of our people are prisoners in this mountain.”

“That’s why we’re here.”

“Wrong. You’re out here to find other stations of the Ark.”

I nodded, tilting my head to the side.

“We’re out here to find our friends.”

I looked down when something hit my foot, causing me to make a face as I saw a whole bunch of beetles.

“Bell.”

Bellamy looked over at me, looking down at where I was pointing, making a face.

“What are they doing?”

I turned, watching as they ran behind us.

“Running.”

Bellamy grabbed my hand, causing me to make a face as I looked up at him.

“Bell-”

“Acid fog. We need to get to cover now!”

Bellamy and the others started to pull the tents out of their packs when I saw Octavia run past us, causing me to make a face.

“Octavia? Octavia!”

I ran after her, ignoring Bellamy’s calls for me to stay. I slid to a stop beside Octavia, my eyes widening as the beetles ran under something. I helped Octavia move the vines out of the way, both of us sharing a look before we yelled for Bellamy. He came running to us, his eyes wide as he looked between us both.

“What is it? What’s wrong?”

“There’s something here.”

Octavia nodded, pointing.

“It might be the ruins.”

Bellamy nodded, slinging his gun over his shoulder, calling out to the others.

“Hey over here!”

Scott came running over, helping Bellamy push the door open.

“Hurry up!”

The door creaked open, Bellamy ushering me and Octavia in as he ran in behind us, yelling for Scott and the others to get in. one of the guards that came with Scott came running in, Bellamy running after Scott when he went to leave.

“YN shut the door!”

I ran after them, bracing myself against the door. I pushed against the door, Octavia helping me close it after Bellamy dragged Scott back in. I rushed to Bellamy’s side as he leaned forward, coughing as Scott fell to his knees, shaking his head.

“No! No!”

Scott and Luke cut the lights on their rifles on, looking around the place.

“Where are we?”

“It’s like a garage.”

I scoffed, shaking my head as Octavia mumbled.

“More like a tomb.”

I nodded, agreeing with her as I looked around. Bellamy sighed, looking over at Scott.

“Look, I’m sorry about your man but we need to find the access door to Mount Weather.”

“Hey not so fast.”

Bellamy huffed, turning towards Scott.

“Sir, that fog will keep us pinned down for another-”

Scott held at a gun, looking down at Bellamy.

“We’ll split up, be back in fifteen. Be safe.”

Bellamy nodded, turning towards me and Octavia.

“Let’s go.”

We were walking for sometime when we heard music playing, the three of us sharing a look.

“What is that?”

Bellamy nodded, walking forward.

“Come on, we need to go and check it out.”

I scoffed, shaking my head.

“Sure, let’s go check out the scary random ass music that’s playing in the totally none scary garage.”

Octavia snorted as Bellamy grinned, shaking his head, holding his hand out towards me.

“Come on scaredy cat, I’ll keep you safe from the scary music.”

I huffed, taking his outstretched hand, letting him pull me to his side.

“Scary random ass music.””

Bellamy laughed, nodding.

“Right, scary random ass music.”

~~~~

We crept down the hall, Bellamy leading as Octavia took up the rear. We came to a stop, Octavia making a face, looking over at us.

“Bell, what is that?”

We turned to where she was pointing, Bellamy shining his light in the direction she was pointing. I gasped, shaking my head.

“Reapers.”

They were eating the bodies on the ground, Bellamy opening fire. Octavia went to walk forward and Bellamy shook his head, stopping her.

“What?”

He handed her the pistol from her side, sighing.

“Take this.”

I stayed behind Bellamy as we walked around a car, Octavia walking around from the other side. I looked over Bellamy’s shoulder, seeing one of the reapers eating Scott. Bellamy lifted his gun, about to pull the trigger when Octavia yelled.

“Don’t!”

We both looked up, tears forming in Octavia’s eyes.

“It’s Lincoln.”

Lincoln looked up at us, growling. Octavia held her hands up, shaking her head.

“Lincoln! Lincoln it’s me! It’s Octavia!”

Lincoln jumped up, lunging for Octavia when a shot rang out, Lincoln falling to the ground as Bellamy ran up behind him, hitting Lincoln in the head with the but of his gun, knocking him out.

“We need to get somewhere safe.”

~~~~

“Sure you’re ready for this?”

Octavia nodded, clenching her jaw.

“You don’t have to do this O. I can do it.”

She shook her head, looking over at me.

“No, I can do this. I need to do this.”

I nodded, sighing.

“Okay.”

Bellamy nodded, looking down at Octavia.

“Ok, draw him in and we’ll do the rest.”

Octavia nodded, turning and yelling.

“Lincoln! Lincoln I know you can hear me!”

Lincoln came running around the corner, snarling as me and Bellamy snuck behind one of the cars. We both had batons in our hands, and when Lincoln passed us we both ran out, cutting the batons on, pressing it against Lincoln. He fell to the ground, withering around before he passed out.

“Now what?”

“Now we take him home.”


	9. Long Into An Abyss

Previously:

_ “You’re alive.” _

_ “You’re alive too.” _

_ “You were in Mount Weather?” _

_ “Yeah, I was looking for you.” _

_ “Don’t do that again.” _

_ “We’re in what’s left of the Ark, Camp Jaha.” _

_ “Camp Jaha? Egotistical much?” _

_ “I thought you were dead.” _

_ “I’m right here.” _

_ “But you weren’t.” _

_ “I promise, I’ll always be by your side. I’m not going anywhere.” _ _   
  
_

_ “Always was yours.” _

_ “Damn right.” _

_ “Both of my daughters are home.” _

_ “You don’t get to call me that. I’m not, I’m not your daughter Abby.” _

_ “We managed to survive on the ground for a month without your help. We’re the only ones here who know the ground. You can play guard all you want here in camp, but out there, we know what we’re doing.” _

_ “You’re not gonna stop are you?” _

_ “You sent us down here to die and instead, we all became friends, a family. You might not understand what that means, but I do, because of them.” _

_ “If it makes you feel any better, I’ll stay by your side.” _

_ “Funny how you think you’d be anywhere else.” _

_ “So, when are you going to become a Blake?” _

_ _

“Clarke’ll know what to do.”

Octavia looked over at me, tears streaming down her face as Lincoln snarled at us.

“And if not, then she’ll just get Abby to help.”

“You don’t like her much, do you?”

I made a face, tilting my head to the side.

“Abby?”

She nodded, causing me to sigh.

“It’s complicated.”

“You’ve said that before.”

I grinned, laughing slightly.

“True. But, it is. More so than your brother and Finn.”

“Tell me? Please?”

I nodded, moving so I was sitting against the wall beside her, bringing my knees up to my chest.

“Me and Clarke were born seconds apart. But Clarke, she was first. After we were both cleaned and wrapped in a blanket, Abby held Clarke while my dad held me. Abby refused to hold me, let alone acknowledge me. Jaha, he was going to let them keep us both, but Abby, she refused. My dad fought her on it, but she was adamant, Clarke was her daughter, not me. So I was taken away and put in the skybox. My dad would visit, and sometimes he’d bring Clarke with him. And then when I was fifteen, a guard came into my cell. He-he was- I refused to just let him hurt me so I fought him but he blamed me so I was placed in solitary. And then Jaha came and told me my dad was dead and I attacked him. Abby, she said she was sorry that night of the storm. She, I think she wants to have that mother daughter relationship she chose to deprive me of, but I look at her and all I see is the woman who abandoned me and killed my dad.”

Octavia looked over at me, shaking her head.

“You don’t owe her a thing, you know that, right?”

I nodded slightly, causing her to huff.

“If she wants a relationship, then she can want it. But the choice is yours, not hers. She hurt you, so now she gets to deal with the repercussions of those choices. You don’t owe her a thing. If anything, she owes you. But the choice of letting her be in your life, is yours. No one can force you or coherence you into letting her be in your life.”

I smiled, looking over at Octavia.

“Thank you.”

She grinned, shrugging.

“Well, you are my future sister in law.”

I gasped, shaking my head as I pushed her, causing her to laugh.

“Octavia!”

“YN!”

I huffed, pushing her again as she shrugged.

“It’s true though.”

Me and Octavia both jumped up when the hatch opened, Octavia holding her sword out as I lifted the rifle Bellamy had left with us, aiming it at the hatch. I lowered it when I saw Bellamy pop his head out, grinning at me as he climbed out of the hatch. I watched as Clarke climbed up, her eyes widening as Lincoln snarled, pulling at his restraints. Clarke sighed as she stood beside me, glancing at Lincoln, shaking her head.

“I can’t believe we’re back here again.”

Octavia sighed, looking over at Clarke.

“Can you help him?”

Clarke shook her head, making a face.

“I-I don’t know. I knew Mount Weather controlled the reapers, I had no idea they were creating them.”

Bellamy looked over at Clarke, sighing.

“If they can do that to Lincoln-”

“What are they doing to our friends?”

“He’s convulsing.”

Octavia huffed, slightly glaring at Clarke.

“So what does it mean?”

Clarke made a face, looking Lincoln over. 

“What happened to his leg?”

Octavia clenched her jaw, huffing slightly.

“They shot him.”

“He’s lost a lot of blood.”

Clarke took a step forward, Lincoln snarling.

“Can you shine a light on his neck?”

Bellamy shined his light on Lincoln’s neck, Clarke turning his head to the side.

“Needle marks.”

“You think he’s being drugged?”

“Maybe.”

My eyes widened when Lincoln jumped up, breaking free of the chains. The chain hit Clarke in the head, Lincoln grabbing her. 

“Lincoln!”

I ran forward when Lincoln threw Octavia back, Bellamy hitting Lincoln’s arm as I tried to pull Clarke from him. He let Clarke go, both of us falling to the floor as he pushed Bellamy to the floor. Lincoln was growling and snarling as he pulled the chains off from around him, stalking towards me and Clarke. Lincoln growled as he fell to the floor, reaching for us and snarling. Bellamy grabbed the baton from his side, running towards Lincoln. Lincoln snarled as he pulled the last chain free, slamming into Bellamy. I gasped as Bellamy fell to the floor, Lincoln falling on top of him, punching him.

“Bellamy!”

I ran forward, throwing a punch at Lincoln causing him to growl as he let Bellamy go, grabbing me. 

“YN, no.”

I landed on the floor with a thud, wincing ass pain shot through my head. My eyes widened when Lincoln placed his hands on my neck, squeezing. I gasped, kicking my legs as I grabbed his hands, trying to pull them off me.

“Lincoln!”

Lincoln leaned closer to me, growling. My eyes widened as he hit my side, pain flaring, dropping my hands from his. Octavia grabbed a piece of the dropship, using it to hit Lincoln over the head until he fell over. I gasped, turning on my side as I gasped for air. Octavia fell down beside me as Bellamy groaned, crawling to us. He leaned over me, huffing.

“Are you okay?”

I nodded, giving Bellamy a thumbs up, leaning my head against the floor of the dropship, Bellamy placing his hand on my hip.

“You’re bleeding.”

I made a face as Bellamy turned me so I was laying on my back, lifting my shirt. I huffed, pushing his hand away, pulling my shirt down.

“I’m fine.”

Bellamy shook his head, trying to check my side.

“Your stitches might’ve reopened. Let me see.”

I shook my head, sitting up, pushing him away. 

“I’m fine.”

~~~~

“We have to stop the bleeding and get the bullet out.”

Clarke looked up at me and Bellamy, sighing softly.

“Hold his leg down.”

Lincoln grunted as we held his leg down, Octavia shushing him as she tried to give him some water. He spat it back out, knocking the bottle from Octavia’s hands as she jumped back. She sighed, looking down at the floor as she grabbed the bottle, standing up.

“I’ll get some more.”

Bellamy stood up, moving in front of Octavia.

“Once the drug is out of his system, he’ll be okay.”

Octavia shook her head, walking past him.

“You can’t protect me from this one, big brother.”

Octavia climbed through the hatch, Bellamy sighing as he knelt back down.

“She’ll be okay Bell, she just needs some time.”

Bellamy nodded, sighing as he offered me a small smile.

I helped Clarke wrap Lincoln’s leg, Bellamy watching us.

“Your mom would be proud.”

I shot him a look as Clarke sighed, shaking her head.

“She’d know how to save him.”

I huffed, looking over at Clarke.

“You’re doing the best you can Clarke.”

Clarke sighed, nodding as she turned towards me.

“Let me see your side.”

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head.

“I’m fine.”

Clarke huffed, grabbing me and pushing me down so I was sitting on the table, giving me a look.

“If you say I’m fine one more time, I’ll hit you.”

I grinned, looking over at Clarke as she lifted my shirt, cutting the gauze. She sighed, shaking her head as she looked up at me.

“Bellamy was right, Lincoln tore your stitches.”

I huffed as Bellamy walked towards us, taking my hand in his. Clarke looked up at me, holding a needle in her hand.

“This might hurt.”

I shot Clarke a look, grinning.

“I’ve had worse.”

Bellamy squeezed my hand, glaring slightly.

“That’s not funny.”

I shrugged as Clarke placed the needle at my side, pushing it through. I took a deep breath, Bellamy squeezing my hand. Clarke sat the needle down when she was done, wrapping my side in gauze.

“There. Try not to open them again.”

I grinned, shrugging as the hatch opened.

“No promises.”

I watched as Octavia climbed up, looking at Bellamy. My eyes widened when someone else climbed up, Bellamy letting my hand go, rushing towards his rifle, pointing it at the grounder. Octavia’s eyes widened as she stood in front of the grounder, shaking her head.

“Bellamy don’t! He’s Lincoln’s friend, and their healer.”

“He’s seizing again.”

I jumped off the table, walking towards Bellamy, placing my hand on the gun. He looked over at me, slowly lowering the gun as I nodded, the grounder walking behind Octavia as they knelt beside Lincoln. I watched as the grounder flipped open the belt holding Lincoln’s vials, making a face as he grabbed one.

“What is that?”

He ignored me, lifting the vial.

“Yu gonplei ste odon.”

Clarke made a face, her eyes widening.

“Wait!”

She held her hand out, catching the liquid. The grounder lifted his knife, holding it out towards Clarke, Bellamy lifting his gun.

“Back off! Right now!”

“Yu gonplei ste odon. It’s what they say before death.”

Clarke turned towards Octavia, shaking her head.

“He’s not trying to heal him.”

I looked over at the grounder, glaring at him.

“He’s trying to kill him.”

~~~~

“Nyko. Is it true?”

Nyko huffed, turning to look at Octavia.

“Yes. death is the only way.”

“Hold on. There could be a way to bring him back.”

Nyko shook his head, looking over at Clarke.

“None that I’ve ever seen.”

Nyko threw his knife to the ground, all of us turning when Finn popped us, gasping.

“We have to go. The camp’s leaving.”

“You!”

My eyes widened as Nyko jumped up, rushing towards Finn. I ran psat Bellamy as Nyko grabbed Finn, pushing him into the wall, lifting him.

“Ripa!”

I grabbed Nyko’s arm as Bellamy lifted his gun, yelling.

“Get off!”

I started to hit Nyko’s arm, huffing.

“Let him go!”

“You slaughtered my people. Elders. Children. Innocents.”

Finn’s face started to turn red, causing my eyes to widen.

“You’re killing him!”

“Blood must have blood!”

Bellamy cocked his gun Octavia moving between us and Bellamy as I pleaded with Nyko to let Finn go.

“Get out of the way!”

“Bellamy you’re not killing him!”

“Please! Let him go!”

I went to hit Nyko again when he pushed me, causing me to slam into the wall, groaning as I fell to my knees. I looked up, seeing Finn’s eyes start to roll. 

“Please! He did it for me! He did it for me.”

Nyko turned towards me, glaring when he seized, falling to the floor. Finn gasped as he fell to his knees, Clarke standing over Nyko, the baton in her hands. Octavia looked over at Clarke before she looked over at Lincoln, her eyes widening.

“Lincoln. He’s not breathing.”

She rushed to his side, falling to her knees.

“Lincoln!”

Clarke knelt beside Octavia, gently pushing her.

“His hearts stopped. Move!”

I looked over at Finn as Clarke started cpr on Lincoln, placing my hand on his arm.

“Are you okay?”

He nodded, gasping as he looked over at me.

“Are you?”

I grinned, shrugging.

“Just another day on the ground.”

I looked over when Lincoln gasped, Nyko making a face.

“He was dead. How did you do that?”

Clarke looked over at Nyko, her eyes widening.

“You’ve tried bringing reapers back before?”

Nyko nodded, lookin at Clarke.

“And they died like this?”

Nyko nodded again, Clarke gasping. I made a face, looking over at Clarke.

“What is it?”

Clarke looked over at me, sighing.

“I know how to stop the attack.”

Bellamy grabbed my arm, turning me towards him.

“YN please, stay here with us.”

I shook my head, looking up at Bellamy.

“Clarke will need my help.”

Bellamy huffed, glancing over at Clarke and Finn.

“She’s got Finn.”

“Who will be bringing our mother here. I’m not going to just let Clarke walk right up to the grounders without backup.”

Bellamy shook his head, tears in his eyes.

“Please. I can’t lose you again.”

I sighed, shaking my head as I grabbed Bellamy’s hand.

“You won’t. But she’s my sister and I’m going to help her stop this war.”

“Are you ready?”

I turned, seeing Clarke standing behind us. 

“Yeah.”

I turned back towards Bellamy, leaning up and giving him a kiss.

“I promise, I’ll come back to you.”

Bellamy nodded slightly, leaning down so his forehead was against mine.

“You better.”

~~~~

Walking beside Clarke, Finn shook his head, looking over at Clarke.

“Even if you can save Lincoln, he won’t be the same. The thing’s he’s done, it’ll stay with him.”

Clarke shook her head, sighing softly.

“We don’t know that.”

“Yes we do.”

“Lincoln’s savable.”

I shook my head, looking over at Finn.

“And so are you.”

I looked up as we walked through the gates of Camp Jaha, seeing everyone grabbing their things. We walked into the Ark, Abby talking with Jaha.

“Mom!”

Abby turned towards us, her eyes widening as she walked towards us.

“Where have you two been? We’re leaving.”

I shook my head, looking up at Abby.

“We know how to stop the attack.”

Jaha walked up, making a face.

“What are you talking about?”

“We haven’t been able to negotiate with the grounders because we haven’t had anything to offer them. The biggest threat they face is from the reapers.”

“We think we’re able to eliminate that threat for them once and for all.”

Abby looked between me and Clarke, sighing.

“How?”

“Abby, you can’t seriously-”

Jaha looked up as drums sounded, me and Clarke sharing a look.

“They’re here.”

“They’re not attacking us yet which means we still have time.”

Abby sighed, slightly shaking her head.

“We have two hours until dawn.”

“Let me-”

I shot Clarke a look, huffing.

“Us.”

Clarke nodded, turning back towards Abby.

“Let us talk to the Commander. She was Anya’s second. Maybe she’ll listen.”

Jaha clenched his jaw, shaking his head.

“We don’t even know if the Commander is here.”

I rolled my eyes, nodding.

“Yes we do. Nyko told us.”

Finn nodded, stepping forward.

“You have to at least let them try.”

“Abby we’re wasting time. Give me the authority now.”

I huffed, rolling my eyes.

“What’s the matter Jaha, don’t like someone else being in charge?”

Jaha glared at me, clenching his jaw.

“Hold on. Clarke, you said that Lincoln is going through withdrawal. We don’t even know what he’s withdrawing from. The detox alone could kill him.”

“That’s where you come in.”

“And if I can’t save him?”

Clarke clenched her jaw, shaking her head.

“That’s not an option.”

“We are risking everything on a bluff?! Abby we have an out. We have a way to save the lives of our people.”

“Not all of them.”

Clarke nodded, sighing.

“Finn’s right. We had the choice before to leave. We were going to leave and it meant leaving YN behind.”

I clenched my jaw when Abby turned towards me, her eyes wide.

“But it didn’t work.”

Jaha turned, glaring at Finn, yelling.

“We will come back to save the kids inside Mount Weather!”

“We all know that’s not going to happen!”

Jaha took a deep breath, turning back towards Abby, looking down at her.

“Abby, this has gone on long enough. If you do not give the order to begin the exodus, you are killing us all.”

“I’m sorry.”

Abby turned towards Jaha, shaking her head.

“But I can’t give that order.”

“Abby, give the order.”

“No.”

Jaha huffed, standing up to his full height, glaring down at Abby.

“I am the elected Chancellor of the Ark. And I am not going to let you risk the lives of more people, do you understand? I’m going to ask you once again, give the order to begin the exodus.”

“No. Are you through yet.”

I turned my head, sniffling a laugh as Jaha turned.

“Sergeant Miller, Major Byrne. I am relieving Doctor Griffin of her command. Place these four into custody. But make sure they are ready to leave with the rest of us within the hours.”

Neither of them moved, causing Jaha to yell.

“Right now Major! Or the blood of everyone in this camp will be on your hands too!”

Abby sighed, stepping forward.

“Major Byrne, Sergeant Miller. Put Chancellor Jaha in the stockade.”

Byrne nodded, stepping forward.

“Yes mam.”

Jaha shook his head, turning towards Abby.

“Everything we did to survive. You’re just throwing it all away. Why?”

“Because I have faith too.”

Abby turned towards us, looking between me and Clarke.

“In my daughters.”

I sighed as Clarke stepped forward, nodding.

“Thank you.”

Jaha was led out of the room, Abby sighing.

“I’ll send the guard detail with you.”

I shook my head, huffing.

“No. They’ll see it as a threat.”

Clarke nodded, taking a step forward.

“We have to do this on our own.”

Clarke nodded towards Finn, sighing.

“Finn will take you to Lincoln.”

Abby sighed, looking between us both.

“If you’re both wrong, all of us are going to die.”

I huffed, nodding.

“We know.”

“Are you sure about this?”

I shrugged, looking over at Clarke as we walked up the hill.

“Sure, what could possibly go wrong?”

Clarke grinned, shaking her head.

“So many things.”

“True.”

I eyed the group of grounders that met us at the bottom of the hill. They grunted at us, causing me to scoff as we walked in front of them. The grounders that we passed all glared, some even going so far as to growl and snarl at us. We came to a stop in front of a tent, a grounder stepping forward, glaring down at us both. 

“If you so much as look at her the wrong way, I will slit your throat.”

He turned, holding the tent open. Me and Clarke shared a look as we walked in, coming to a stop in front of a throne made out of what looked to be antlers, a girl sitting there, twisting a knife in her hands.

“You’re the one who burned three hundred of my warriors alive.”

“You’re the one who sent them there to kill us.”

The girl looked over at me, grinning.

“And you’re the one who slaughtered four of my warriors.”

I shrugged, tilting my head to the side.

“They kidnapped me first.”

She huffed, glaring at me.

“Do you have an answer for me, Clarke and YN of the sky people?”

“We’ve come to make you an offer.”

“This is not a negotiation.”

“Teik ai frag em op en ge dish odon kom.”

I made a face, shooting Clarke a look as the Commander lifted her hand, silencing the grounder who spoke.

“We can help you beat the mountain men.”

“Go on.”

“Hundreds of your people are trapped inside Mount Weather, kept in cages. Their blood is used as medicine.”

“How do you know this?”

“Because I saw them. Our people are prisoners there, too. I was one of them.”

“Lies. no one escapes the mountain.”

“I did. With Anya. we fought our way out together.”

“Another lie. Anya died in the fire. You killed her.”

I shook my head, scoffing.

“Actually, we didn’t.”

I lifted my shirt, shoving the gauze that covered half my side.

“I escaped Mount Weather too, but I wasn’t with Clarke or Anya.”

Clarke reached into her pocket, stopping when the grounders grabbed their weapons.

“She told me you were her second. I’m sure she’d want you to have this.”

Clarke walked forward, the one who led us into the tent glaring at her, stepping forward. I shook my head, glaring up at him, scoffing.

“I wouldn’t.”

Clarke handed the Commander Anya’s braid, stepping back beside me.

“We don’t even know if it’s hers.”

“Shop of, Indra.”

I grinned at Indra, tilting my head to the side as she scowled.

“Anya was my mentor before I was called to lead my people. Did she die well?”

Clarke nodded, sighing softly.

“Yes. By my side, trying to get a message to you.”

“What message?”

“The only way to save both our people is if we join together.”

“Those who are about to die will say anything.”

I huffed, looking over at Indra, smiling.

“Weren’t you told to shop of?”

Indra glared at me, clenching her jaw.

“I’m still waiting for an offer.”

“The mountain men are turning your people into reapers. We can turn them back.”

“Impossible.”

Indra turned towards the Commander, looking down at her.

“Heda, ai beg yu, teik ai frag em op.”

She turned towards me, pointing her spear at me. 

“Especially bilaik won.”

“I’ve done it with Lincoln.”

Indra walked towards Clarke, glaring at her as she placed her hand on the hilt of her sword. I shook my head, moving to stand between her and Clarke, glaring at her.

“I wouldn’t. Like your Commander said, I’ve slaughtered your people before. I’ll do it again before you even touch my sister.”

Indra looked down at me, glaring.

“That is the reason-”

“Indra.”

“Why my village was slaughtered by your people-”

“Em pleni!”

I kept my eyes on Indra as she scoffed, walking past me and Clarke. I looked up, seeing the Commander standing. She walked down the steps of the throne, walking towards me and Clarke, stopping in front of us.

“You say you can turn reapers back into men.”

Clarke nodded, stepping beside me.

“Yes.”

“Then prove it. Show me Lincoln.”

I was beside Clarke, the two us leading the Commander and a group of her people to the dropship. I grabbed Clarke’s hand, squeezing.

“This will work.”

Clarke nodded as we walked into camp, nodding.

“I hope so.”

We stopped at the entrance to the dropship, turning back towards the Commander.

“This way.”

I followed behind Clarke, hearing the others following behind us. Clarke pushed the hatch open, and I heard her gasp as I climbed up behind her. I looked down, seeing Octavia crying over Lincoln.

“Shit.”

I looked up, seeing the Commander clenching her jaw as she glared at me and Clarke. She turned towards Indra, nodding. Indra reached behind her, pulling her sword from its scabbard.

“Kill them all.”

Bellamy grabbed his gun, jumping up and pointing it at the grounders as Indra pointed her sword at Abby. I looked around, clenching my jaw when I saw the baton. Abby was already looking at it, and making the rash decision, I pushed Abby towards it, Indra stepping towards me, placing her sword at my neck as I glared at her, reaching behind me, pulling out my axe.

“Do it. Let’s see who’s faster. Me or you.”

“Please, you don’t have to do this.”

The Commander glared, clenching her jaw as Abby pressed the baton to Lincoln’s chest.

“You lied, and you are out of time.”

“Hit him again.”

Abby slammed the baton down, Octavia gasping as Lincoln gasped for air.

“Lincoln.”

Lincoln looked up, sighing.

“Octavia.”

The Commander holstered her sword, nodding. Indra stepped back, and I held back my wince as he sword nicked my neck. I glared at her, jumping slightly when someone grabbed my arm, turning. I looked up, seeing Bellamy looking down at me, his eyes wide as he placed his hand on my cheek.

“Are you okay?”

I sighed, nodding as I offered him a small smile.

“Just peachy.”

He shook his head, running his finger along the cut at my neck, wiping the blood against his pants.

“That was close.”

“Yeah.”

I looked up at Bellamy, tilting my head to the side.

“Apparently I have a death wish, who knew?”

Bellamy huffed, shaking his head as he leaned down, kissing my forehead.

“Better not die on me.”

~~~~

“Lincoln’s recovery was, impressive. No one’s ever survived such a fate before.”

“It’s not complicated really. We just have to keep them alive long enough for the drug to leave their system. I know we can do the same for others.”

The Commander nodded, looking between me and Clarke.

“You may have your truce.”

Clarke sighed, a small smile on her face.

“Thank you.”

“I just need one thing in return.”

I made a face, looking over at Clarke as she slightly nodded.

“Tell me.”

“Deliver me the one you call Finn. Our truce begins with his death.”

“Shit.”


	10. Spacewalkers pt. 1

Previously:

_ “You don’t like her much, do you?” _

_ “Abby? It’s complicated.” _

_ “You don’t owe her a thing, you know that, right? If she wants a relationship, then she can want it. But the choice is yours, not hers. You don’t owe her a thing. If anything, she owes you.” _

_ “Well, you are my future sister in law.” _

_ “Octavia!” _

_ “YN! It’s true though.” _

_ “He’s not trying to heal him. He’s trying to kill him.” _

_ “Please! Let him go! Please! He did it for me! He did it for me.” _

_ “Please. I can’t lose you again.” _

_ “You won’t. But she’s my sister and I’m going to help her stop this war.” _

_ “We had the choice before to leave. We were going to leave and it meant leaving YN behind. But it didn’t work.” _

_ “If you’re both wrong, all of us are going to die.” _

_ “We know.” _

_ “I wouldn’t. Like your Commander said, I’ve slaughtered your people before. I’ll do it again before you even touch my sister.” _

_ “Do it. Let’s see who’s faster. Me or you.” _

_ “That was close.” _

_ “Yeah, apparently I have a death wish, who knew?” _

_ “Deliver me the one you call Finn. Our truce begins with his death.” _

_ _

Clarke walked down the path that led to Camp Jaha, being led by two grounders on horses, one behind her and in front of her, torches in their hands to light the way.

“Hold your fire! They’re back! Open the gate!”

“Power up the gates! Roll out positions! Stay ready!”

Clarke stopped in front of the gates, walking in when they opened. Finn ran towards her, making a face.

“Are you okay?”

Clarke turned, shaking her head.

“Close the gate.”

She turned back towards Finn, grabbing Finn.

“You can’t be out here.”

Bellamy made a face as he looked through the scope of his gun before he turned, following after Clarke and Finn. Clarke hugged Abby, sighing.

“What did she say? Is there a chance for a truce?”

Clarke nodded, casting a glance at Finn.

“Yes.”

Finn made a face, looking down at Clarke.

“What’s wrong? Where’s YN?”

Clarke sighed, looking up at Finn.

“They want you. If we want a truce, we have to give them Finn.”

Raven made a face, huffing.

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“That’s their offer.”

Raven shook her head, scoffing.

“That’s not an offer.”

Finn sighed, shaking his head.

“It’s punishment. For what happened at the village. Blood for blood.”

“That’s insane.”

“If we refuse?”

“They attack.”

Abby sighed, looking down at Clarke.

“Where’s your sister? Where’s YN?”

Clarke sighed, shaking her head.

“The Commander agreed to let me come back.”

“And YN?”

“She said she would stay. She’s trying to change her mind.”

Bellamy shook his head, huffing.

“She’s going to get herself killed.”

Clarke turned towards Bellamy, shaking her head.

“I don’t think so. I think, I think the grounders like her.”

“Why would-”

“When we spoke to them, she wasn’t shy about her feelings. She threatened two of the Commander's inner circle, got in their face. The- I think they might respect her.”

Bellamy huffed, shaking his head.

“Idiot.”

The Commander was sitting back in her throne, her eyes calculating as she watched me.

“You are a fighter.”

I shrugged, tilting my head to the side.

“Sure.”

“You do not believe that you’re a fighter.”

I sighed, looking over at her.

“I didn’t want to kill your people. But it came down to me or them.”

“You are a fighter.”

I huffed, rolling my eyes.

“Fine, I’m a fighter.”

I looked over at her, throwing my hands up. 

“Is that what you wanted to hear? Will me saying I’m a fighter keep Finn alive?”

“You care for him.”

I nodded, sighing.

“He’s a friend.”

“But you care for him, more than a friend.”

I made a face, shaking my head.

“Not in the way you think. That situation is, was, complicated. But in the end he is my friend, I’ll do whatever I have to to keep him safe.”

She placed her knife on the arm of her throne, spinning it.

“Finn may live if you take this knife, and slit your throat.”

I made a face as I stood up, walking towards her. She looked up at me as I stopped in front of her, tilting my head to the side.

“Even if I were to agree, and I slit my throat and died, you didn’t give your word that Finn wouldn’t be harmed and the truce would be in place. Even if you did give your word, I have no reason to trust you.”

“Then why stay behind?”

“The choice between me or my sister is simple, her.”

I shook my head, scoffing slightly.

“There was no way I was going to leave her here unprotected.”

“You said you were in the mountain.”

I nodded, sitting back down on the steps to the side below her.

“I was.”

“How did you get out?”

I grinned, looking up at the Commander.

“The same way I got in, through the front door.”

Clarke made a face when she walked into medical, seeing Lincoln cuffed to the bed.

“Hang on. He’s not a reaper anymore. He doesn’t need to be restrained.”

Lincoln nodded, looking up.

“Yes I do.”

Abby sighed, looking down at Lincoln.

“Just tell us, is there a way to make peace.”

Lincoln looked over up, wincing.

“Did she leave riders behind?”

“Two just outside the gate.”

“They’re waiting for Finn. you don’t have much time to decide.”

“She wouldn’t let the rest of her people die to protect a murder. If you don’t do this, she will kill everyone in this camp.”

“And YN?”

Lincoln made a face as Octavia looked up.

“What about her?”

“She stayed behind with the Commander. What happens to her if we refuse to give them Finn?”

Lincoln shook his head, sighing harshly.

“She’ll die.”

Clarke walked into the tent, her eyes widening.

“Finn? What are you doing?”

Finn shook his head, sighing.

“I have to go.”

Clarke made a face, tilting her head to the side.

“Where? There’s nowhere to go.”

“I’m putting everyone in this camp in danger.”

Finn shook his head, taking a deep breath. 

“YN is in danger because of me.”

“There are grounders everywhere Finn. They’ll kill you.”

“Maybe that’s what I deserve. For what I’ve done.”

“You were trying to find out people.”

Finn shook his head, turning towards Clarke.

“I was trying to save YN, Clarke.”

Clarke sighed, slightly shaking her head.

“Finn-”

“I’m in love with her. Everything that’s happened, everything I’ve done. All that matters is that she’s okay. That she forgives me. But she’s not even here because she’s trying to clean up my mess. And she chose Bellamy.”

“Jus drein jus daun! Jus drein jus daun!”

“What is that?”

They both walked out of the tent, Bellamy walking towards them.

“This is it.”

Clarke turned towards Finn, shaking her head.

“We have to get you inside.”

“They’re trying to scare us.”

“I think we should pull back and go inside the station.”

Clarke shook her head, looking over at Abby.

“No. We need to prove we’re not afraid.”

“What if I am?”

“Fake it.”

Clarke took Abby’s hand in hers, gently squeezing before she let her go, Abby walking towards the gate, nodding at the guard who was standing at the gate.

“Open the gate.”

“Where’s the boy?”

“We’re not giving him up. We’re ready to fight if that’s what it comes to.”

“Why does Finn have to die?”

The Commander looked over at me, slightly tilting her head to the side, causing me to sigh. 

“You said in order for the truce to begin, Finn had to die. Why?”

“He slaughtered a village.”

I made a face, tilting my head to the side. 

“By your very words, I slaughtered your people too. But you didn’t say that I had to die, only Finn.”

“You killed to survive. He murdered innocents.”

“Because of me.”

I looked over at her, shaking my head.

“He was in the village looking for me. When we came down from space, we had no idea that there were people here on the ground. Not until your people speared one of ours. And then the night we were attacked and we burned them alive, we thought that was it. We didn’t know about the mountain men. Those of us left, they thought your people had taken us. So Finn being in that village, it was because of me. Because he was looking for me.”

“Were you the one who pulled the trigger?”

I shook my head, sighing.

“No.”

“Then it was not your fault. Jus drein jus daun.”

I made a face, tilting my head to the side, causing her to slightly huff.

“Blood must have blood. Finn took the lives of eighteen innocent people. He must suffer the pain of those deaths. Only then can we have peace.”

“What will you do?”

She sighed, looking over at me.

“It will start with fire because he killed the innocent. Then it will be his hands, his tongue, his eyes. Anyone who grieves will have a turn with the knife. At sunrise, I will end his life with my sword. Eighteen cuts, for eighteen deaths.”


	11. Spacewalkers pt. 2

Previously:

_ “They want you. If we want a truce, we have to give them Finn.” _

_ “The Commander agreed to let me come back.” _

_ “And YN?” _

_ “She said she would stay. She’s trying to change her mind.” _

_ “I think they might respect her.” _

_ “I didn’t want to kill your people. But it came down to me or them.” _

_ “You are a fighter.” _

_ “Finn may live if you take this knife, and slit your throat.” _

_ “Even if I agree, and I slit my throat and died, you didn’t give your word that Finn wouldn’t be harmed and the truce would be in place. Even if you did give your word, I have no reason to trust you.” _

_ “The choice between me or my sister is simple, her. There was no way I was going to leave her here unprotected.” _

_ “She stayed behind with the Commander? What happens to her if we refuse to give them Finn?” _

_ “She’ll die.” _

_ “I’m in love with her. Everything that’s happened, everything I’ve done- all that matters is that she’s okay. That she forgives me. But she’s not even here because she’s trying to clean up my mess. And she chose Bellamy.” _

_ “You killed to survive. He murdered innocents.” _

_ “Because of me. He was in the village looking for me.” _

_ “Were you the one who pulled the trigger?” _

_ “No.” _

_ “Then it was not your fault.” _

_ “They’re gonna give him up.” _

_ _

Bellamy walked up to Finn and Clarke, shaking his head.

“You need to get out of here.”

“Where would he go?”

“The dropship.”

Clarke shook her head, her eyes wide.

“No! You know that this is the safest place for him right now.”

Bellamy looked down at Clarke, slightly shaking his head as he sighed.

“It isn’t if they’re turning on him. We can protect him at the dropship until we figure this thing out. Grab your gear and meet at Raven’s gate in five. She’s already working on cutting the power to the fence.”

Finn nodded, looking between Bellamy and Clarke.

“Okay, but nobody’s coming with me.”

“That isn’t up for discussion.”

“We’re surrounded by grounders.”

“If we split up, we take the low ground, we’ll make it through. We’ll meet at the dropship.”

“What about YN?”

Bellamy sighed, looking down at the tent where all the grounders were before he shook his head, looking back at Clarke and Finn.

“We save you first, then her. It’s what she’d want us to do.”

Clarke nodded, looking over at Finn.

“He’s right. She’d do anything to save us. She is doing something. Now it’s our turn.”

“There has to be something we can do, something other than killing Finn.”

“There is nothing. Finn must die at sunrise. My people are owed that.”

I shook my head, looking over at the Commander.

“But how is that justice? Torturing someone who made a mistake?”

I stood up, walking towards her.

“You’re their leader, their Commander, surely you can stop this. Jus drein jus daun can change. Blood doesn’t always have to have blood.”

“Today it does.”

I scoffed, shaking my head as I crossed my arms over my chest.

“I already told you, my people will not give him up. They will fight. When that happens, what happens to me? Will you use me as a pawn to get what you want? Will you string me up and kill me for everyone to see just to prove a point?”

She looked up, her eyes hard as she clenched her jaw.

“If it comes to it.”

I huffed, clenching my jaw.

“Good luck trying.”

Bellamy looked up when Raven walked in, shaking her head.

“I checked again. There’s still no sign of them.”

“Where are they?”

“We shouldn’t have split up.”

Bellamy lifted his gun, pointing it at the dropship door.

“Someone’s coming.”

Raven turned, lifting her gun as the tarp moved to the side, Murphy looking up, holding his hands up as his eyes widened.

“Ooh, hey, hey.”

“Murphy, what the hell are you doing here?”

Murphy looked over at Raven as she lowered her gun.

“I believe I was invited.”

Raven looked over at Bellamy, shrugging.

“I thought we could use an extra gun.”

“Might be a good idea.”

Raven looked over at Murphy, shaking her head.

“Finn should’ve been right behind you.”

“Don’t worry. The spacewalker’s gonna be fine.”

Murphy looked over at Bellamy, softly sighing.

“So will the queen.”

Bellamy clenched his jaw, glaring at Murphy.

“You don’t get to talk about her.”

Murphy held his hands up, taking a step back.

“Sure thing, boss.”

Abby walked towards Indra, keeping her breathing steady as Indra stopped in front of her.

“Why have you come, leader of the sky people?”

“To talk. Leader to leader. We’ve both seen too many of our people die.”

“No. You came to lie. We have seen your killer in the forest. You ordered him to run, and then you came here to distract us.”

Indra pulled her sword out, placing it at Abby’s throat, glaring down at her.

“I’m just trying to keep my people alive. Same as you.”

“You told our rides you were ready to fight. If we don’t find the boy soon, you’ll get to prove that.”

“You kill one of ours, we kill two of yours. That only helps the mountain men. There has to be a way to end this without bloodshed.”

“You have courage, like your daughters, but courage isn’t justice. Only the boy can die for what the boy has done. If we do not have the boy, we will kill your daughter.”

Indra pulled on her horse's lead, turning the horse, the other grounders who came with her, following behind her. Abby took a deep breath, her shoulders dropping as she turned, walking back to the gate.

“We’ve got company! Get out here!”

Clarke and Finn pushed the tarp to the side, dropping down beside Bellamy.

“Grounders.”

“We’re surrounded.”

~~~~

Murphy walked into the dropship, shaking his head.

“They’re not moving any closer.”

“Staying out of range. Probably waiting until it’s dark.”

“If we hit them now, at least we’d take them by surprise.”

Clarke shook her head, sighing.

“We don’t even know how many of them are out there.”

“I’m not hearing any better ideas Clarke.”

“We’ll give them something.”

Bellamy shook his head, looking over at Raven.

“All they want is Finn.”

“Finn wasn’t the only one at the village.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Whoa, whoa Raven I came here to protect him. You were the one who wanted me to come. You, that’s why you asked me to come along.”

“Enough grounders saw him at the village. They’d believe he was the shooter.”

“Sick bitch.”

Clarke shook her head, sighing softly as she looked at Raven.

“Raven, you don’t mean that.”

“You know what they do to people.”

“They want a murder, we’ll give them one.”

Raven raised her gun, aiming at Murphy.

“Drop your gun.”

Murphy rolled his eyes, scoffing.

“Go to hell Raven.”

“Stop! Stop!”

Finn moved in front of Raven, causing her to lower her gun. 

“We’re not doing this! They’ve got us surrounded. The only thing we can do is stay and defend this place.”

Bellamy nodded, looking over at Finn.

“I’m with you.”

“Murphy.”

“Yeah?”

Finn turned towards him, nodding.

“Go upstairs. Watch the rear. I’ll take the lower lever.”

He turned towards Clarke and Bellamy, slightly sighing.

“You three take the front. That’s the plan. All right?”

Bellamy and Clarke nodded, walking away as Raven looked up at Finn.

“Hey, we got this.”

Finn offered her a small smile as they hugged, whispering in her ear.

“May we meet again.”

“We will.”

Finn nodded, leaning back and looking down at her.

“Yeah. be careful.”

“You too.”

Raven joined Clarke and Bellamy, Clarke casting a glance at Bellamy.

“See anything?”

Bellamy shook his head, huffing slightly.

“No.”

“Someone’s coming, there.”

Bellamy moved his gun to where Raven was aiming hers, his eyes widening as Finn stepped out, his hands up, the grounders jumping him, bringing him to the ground.

“Finn? No! Finn!”

I made a face when I heard the drums, looking up at the Commander.

“What’s happening?”

She spared me a glance, her jaw clenching.

“It’s time.”

I jumped up, slightly tilting my head to the side.

“Time for what?”

She didn’t answer as she walked towards the entrance of the tent, causing me to run after her.

“Wait! Time for what?!”

I gasped when I crashed into something, causing me to land on the ground. I looked up, seeing the man who had led me and Clarke into the tent earlier standing in the entrance, glaring down at me.

“Stay.”

I huffed, jumping up.

“Yeah, fat chance.”

“What is that?”

“It’s for Finn. They want us to watch.”

“We’re gonna get him. We’ll get in close and we’ll hit them hard.”

Kane shook his head, looking over at Bellamy.

“Son, there’s thousands of them. Even if we could kill hundreds, they’d still wipe this camp out and your friend and YN would die.”

Bellamy clenched his jaw, shaking his head.

“We have to try.”

Raven turned towards Abby, tears in her eyes.

“Abby, Abby we have to do something.”

Abby shook her head, looking down at Raven.

“No Raven.”

~~~~~

Bellamy walked towards Clarke, looking down at her, making a face.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m going to talk to the Commander.”

“What else do you have to say that YN hasn’t already tried?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know but I have to try.”

“Clarke.”

“Give me your hand.”

Clarke made a face as she held her hand out, Raven placing a small knife in her hand.

“If she won’t let him go, kill her. Things’ll go crazy and we’ll grab you, Finn and YN. Clarke, you have to help him. I owe him my life.”

Clarke nodded, slipping the knife up the sleeve of her jacket as she walked towards the gate. Abby’s eyes widened, gasping.

“Clarke. What is she doing?”

Abby stepped forward, glaring at Kane when he grabbed her arm, stopping her.

“Wait Abby, you have to let her try.”

Bellamy and Raven walked back towards them, the two standing beside each other as Clarke walked down the hill. Bellamy made a face when there was a commotion, sharing a look with Raven.

“What’s happening?”

Raven shrugged, shaking her head.

“I don’t know.”

A grounder hit the grounder, two grounders rushing towards the tent when there was a flash of red running out of the tent.

“Is that-”

Abby sighed, her eyes widening.

“YN.”

Gustus was still standing in the entrance of the tent, blocking me from exiting. Shooting him a glare I clenched my jaw, shaking my head.

“Bellamy’s gonna love this.”

Grabbing the thick stick that was leaning against the table, I grabbed it, running towards Gustus. I lifted it, slamming it down into the back of his legs, bringing him to his knees. I threw the stick to the ground, looking down at him.

“I’m sorry.”

I ran out of the tent, my eyes widening as I looked around. Everyone in camp Jaha was standing at the gates, watching. I could see Bellamy standing with Raven, my mom and Kane behind them. I looked up when two grounders came rushing towards me, pulling their swords out. I huffed, glaring at them as I spotted the Commander who was already looking at me.

“I already told you, I’m not going to let Finn die. I’ll take out anyone who gets in my way.”

The Commander nodded, the two grounders moving to the sides. I shot them a sarcastic smile as I passed them, walking towards the Commander.

“Please, you can stop this.”

“You have said your peace, all day. I will not change my mind.”

I huffed, shaking my head.

“I’m not-”

“I’m here to talk to your Commander. Let me through.”

I turned, seeing Clarke standing in front of Indra, Indra’s spear at her stomach, a group of grounders, standing behind Indra. I ran towards Indra, shoving the spear to the side, glaring at her as I stood between her and Clarke.

“I told you, I won’t hesitate if you try to hurt my sister.”

“Let her pass.”

Clarke squeezed my arm as Indra moved to the side, Clarke walking beside me as we walked back towards the Commander.

“You bleed for nothing. There is nothing either of you can do to stop this.”

“Your right, but you can. You’re the Commander, show my people how powerful you are. Show them you can be merciful, that you’re not a savage.”

“We are what we are.”

I shook my head, looking over at Finn. He was already looking at me, tears in his eyes. I looked over at the Commander, stepping forward.

“You said that I’ve already said my peace, but I- can I at least say goodbye?”

The Commander nodded, and I took a deep breath, Clarke taking my hand in hers, gently squeezing. I nodded at her, offering her a small, tight smile as I let her hand go, walking towards Finn.

~~~~~

“Come on Clarke, do it.”

Raven clenched her jaw when YN walked past the Commander and towards Finn.

“What is she doing?”

Bellamy huffed, slightly shaking his head.

“Being an idiot.”

~~~~~

I came to a stop in front of Finn.

“Hey.”

I slightly grinned, shaking my head.

“Hey spacewalker.”

He sniffled, looking down at me.

“I’m scared.”

I nodded, walking closer to him, wrapping my arms around him.

“You’re gonna be okay.”

I leaned up, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“You’re okay.”

I felt Finn smile, as he leaned his head down, sighing.

“Thanks princess.”

I sniffed, taking a step back. He looked at me, his eyes glossing over.

“I love you.”

I gasped when his head dropped, his eyes closing as he stopped breathing. I turned, looking over at Clarke, her eyes wide as the grounders around her and the Commander started to yell, rushing towards me. The Commander shook her head, lifting her hand as she looked at me.

“It is done.”

I looked up at camp Jaha, seeing Raven fall to the ground, Bellamy catching her as she screamed.

“No! No! No!”

I was sitting on the steps of the Commanders throne, tears streaming down my face as I looked down at my hands that were stained red with Finn’s blood. 

“You killed him.”

I looked up, watching as the Commander walked into the tent, her eyes never leaving me as I sniffled.

“I-I told you, I wouldn’t let you kill him. He’s my friend, and no one deserves to be tortured the way you said he would be, Commander or not.”

“Lexa.”

I made a face, titling my head to the side.

“What?”

“My name is Lexa. It is only fair that you know mine since I know yours.”

I nodded, reaching up to wipe the tears that had fallen, sighing harshly when I realized that I had smeared his blood on my face.

“Where’s my sister?”

Lexa nodded, stepping to the side. Clarke ran towards me, dropping to her knees in front of me.

“I will give you both a moment.”

Lexa walked out of the tent, Clarke’s eyes wide with unshed tears as she looked at me.

“Are you okay?”

I shook my head, my eyes blurring with tears as I gasped.

“I killed him Clarke. I-there was no other way.”

Clarke shook her head, sitting beside me, wrapping her arms around me.

“It’s okay YN. It’s okay.”

I moved so my head was laying in her lap, clutching her hand in mine as she started to hum, running her free hand through my messy hair.\ as I cried.


	12. Remember Me.

Previously:

_ “We save you first, then her. It’s what she’d want us to do.” _

_ “He’s right. She’d do anything to save us. She is doing something. Now it’s our turn.” _

_ “Blood doesn’t always have to have blood.” _

_ “Today it does.” _

_ “If we do not have the boy, we will kill your daughter.” _

_ “We’re surrounded.” _

_ “What’s happening?” _

_ “I don’t know.” _

_ “Is that-” _

_ “YN.” _

_ “Bellamy’s gonna love this.” _

_ “I told you, I won’t hesitate if you try to hurt my sister.” _

_ “Show them you can be merciful, that you’re not a savage.” _

_ “We are what we are.” _

_ “What is she doing?” _

_ “Being an idiot.” _

_ “You’re gonna be okay. You’re okay.” _

_ “Thanks princess. I love you.” _

_ “You killed him.” _

_ “I-I told you, I wouldn’t let you kill him. He’s my friend, and no ones deserves to be tortured the way you said he would be, Commander or not.” _

_ “I killed him Clarke. I-there was no other way.” _

_ “It’s okay YN. It’s okay.” _

_ _

Clarke hadn’t moved from her spot, her heart breaking as YN continued to cry. Her hand was starting to hurt from how hard YN was holding her hand, but she didn’t bother to say anything as she ran her free hand over YN’s hair. 

“Your leader’s are arriving.”

Clarke nodded, looking down at YN.

“YN?”

YN sighed, moving so she was sitting up. Clarke stood up with a sigh, casting a glance down at YN. Tears were streaming down her face, her eyes red as she sniffled. Clarke took a deep breath before she walked out of the tent, standing at the entrance. She looked up when the grounders leading Abby and Kane moved to the side, Clarke softly sighing as Abby wrapped her arms around her. Abby leaned back, looking down at Clarke.

“How is she?”

Clarke shook her head, casting a glance at Kane.

“She’s inside. She, she hasn’t stopped crying. I-I don’t know what to do. She-”

Abby brought Clarke back into her chest, slightly shaking her as she hugged her.

“It’s okay Clarke.”

Abby leaned back, placing her hand on Clarke’s cheek. 

“She’ll be okay.”

Clarke shook her head, tears welling in her eyes.

“I don’t think she will be.”

Sitting on the steps, I looked down at my hands, tears blurring my vision. The blood, Finn’s blood, had long since dried, and even though Clarke had offered to clean my hands, I couldn’t move. It was like I was frozen, my eyes never leaving my hands.

_ “I love you.” _

“Oh sweetheart.”

I jumped, looking up. Abby was walking towards me, tears in her eyes as her and Kane walked towards me. I shook my head, feeling the tears start to fall again.

“I had to. Th-they would’ve tortured him. I-I had to. I had to.”

Abby shook her head as she fell to her knees beside me, wrapping her arms around me.

“I had to. I-what did I do?”

I looked up when Clarke walked into the tent, making a beeline towards us. She knelt in front of me, placing her hand on my knee.

“The Commander’s ready to talk.”

I shoved Abby’s arms off me as I stood, Clarke moving beside me as Gustus walked in, casting a glare at me before I saw Lexa, Indra walking behind her. Lexa sat down in her throne, glancing at Abby and Kane before her eyes landed on me, nodding slightly.

“Blood has answered blood. Some of my people say that’s not enough. They wanted the murderer to suffer as our tradition demands.”

I sniffled, trying to keep the tears at bay as I clenched and unclenched my fists.

“But they do not know that your suffering will be worse. What you did tonight will haunt you until the end of your days. Still, there will be restitution. The body will be given to Tondc. Murderer and murdered joined by fire. Only then can we have peace.”

Kane shook his head, stepping forward.

“No, no. We’ve done enough. The boy should be buried by his own people-”

“Enough?”

I looked up, seeing Indra glaring as she stepped forward.

“We were owed the pain of eighteen deaths, we were owed the righteous kill. My village deserves justice.”

Abby shook her head, moving to stand beside Kane.

“You don’t want justice, you want vengeance.”

Indra turned her glare to Abby, tightening her grip on the handle of her sword.

“You have not seen my vengeance.”

“We’ll do it.”

I shook my head, stepping forward, moving to stand in front of Lexa.

“But when it’s over, we talk about how to get our people out of Mount Weather. All of our people.”

Lexa nodded, looking at me.

“We want the same things YN.”

“Good. When do we leave?”

Lexa nodded slightly, clenching her jaw as she stood.

“Now. Choose your attendance.”

I sighed, my shoulders dropping as Abby walked in front of me.

“YN, you don’t have to do this.”

I scoffed, looking up, shaking my head.

“Yes I do. If this truce fails, then I killed Finn for nothing. I won’t let his death be meaningless.”

I followed Lexa out of the tent, sharing a look with Clarke. She nodded, holding up a finger as I walked out of the tent.

~~~~~

“YN is right you know. Peace with the grounders is the only way we’ll survive.”

Abby shook her head, looking over at Clarke.

“I don’t think they know what peace is.”

“The Commander does.”

Abby scoffed, glancing over at Kane.

“She’s a child. They’re being led by a child.”

Kane shook his head, huffing slightly as he glanced at Clarke.

“So are we.”

Clarke shook her head, looking up at Abby.

“YN knows what she’s doing. We’ve been on the ground longer than any of you. We’ve made peace before, and with the Commander backing us now, we’ll be able to have that peace.”

Clarke turned, walking out of the tent. YN was standing at the edge of the pole where Finn’s body was still strung up, Clarke taking a deep breath as she walked towards her.

“YN?”

“I need you to get Bellamy and Raven. I already know that Abby and Kane are coming and I managed to smooth it over with Lexa about us bringing four members of the guard with. We’ll be leaving in ten minutes.”

“YN-”

YN turned towards Clarke, slightly shaking her head.

“And don’t forget Octavia and Lincoln. We’ll need someone who speaks and understands their traditions with us.”

Clarke sighed, opening her mouth to say something when YN shook her head, offering her a small smile.

“I’m okay Clarke, promise.”

YN walked off, leaving Clarke to watch her before she shook her head, turning on heel.

“Where is she? Where’s YN?”

Clarke wasn’t even completely in the room before Bellamy was throwing questions her way, meeting her at the door. Clarke looked up at him, shaking her head before she walked around him and towards Raven.

“Raven-”

“Go away.”

Clarke sighed, slightly nodding.

“I know how hard this is for you, but we’re leaving with the grounders.”

Raven looked up, her eyes red with tears.

“What?”

“We’re taking him back to the village where the massacre happened. There’s a death ritual. It’s the only way to get our people out of Mount Weather.”

“You agreed to this?”

Clarke slightly nodded, sighing softly.

“YN did.”

“Then I’m coming too.”

“That’s why I’m here. YN is allowed to bring people and she wants you both to be there. You need to get your things.”

“Where are you going?”

Clarke looked over at Bellamy, sighing.

“You’re not the only ones I’m here to get. YN managed to talk the Commander into letting us bring four members of the guard, YN gave me names. I have to go get them and then stop by medical. YN wants Octavia and Lincoln to come too.”

Clarke looked down at Raven before she sighed, walking past Bellamy. Bellamy clenched his jaw, turning on his heel and following after Clarke.

“Clarke!”

Clarke stopped, turning on her heel, making a face as he stopped in front of her.

“How is she, really?”

Clarke shook her head, biting her bottom lip.

“She- I don’t know what happened while she was with the Commander, but YN said she had to do it, that they’d tortured him. She only just stopped crying. She kept saying she was sorry. She wouldn’t let me clean her hands and she refused to let the knife go. And now, it’s like she flipped a switch. I don’t know what’s going through her head but she’s different.”

“Where is she?”

“With the Commander.”

Bellamy nodded, walking past Clarke. Clarke sniffled, shaking her head as she turned, grabbing Bellamy’s arm.

“Cla-”

“You can’t just barge down there Bellamy. The Commander is surrounded by thousands of grounders, not to mention those in her personal detail. If you go down there, they’ll see you as a threat and then everything we’ve done to get here, will fall apart. And YN already said that she’s not going to let Finn’s death be meaningless. So please, just wait for me to get the guard and meet me with Raven at the front gate in five. YN said they were going to leave in ten minutes.”

Bellamy’s chest was heaving, his jaw clenched as he looked down at Clarke, causing her to sigh. 

“Please Bellamy, don’t make matters worse. Think of YN-”

Bellamy shook his head, throwing his hands up.

“I am! I’m always thinking of her! Which is why I need to be with her-”

Clarke nodded, sighing softly as she looked up at Bellamy.

“And you will be once you get Raven and meet me at the gate. Okay?”

Bellamy huffed, nodding.

“Fine.”

Clarke sighed, letting her hand drop to her side, slightly nodding.

“Thank you.”

“Where did you get the knife?”

I looked over at Lexa, shrugging slightly.

“Your people didn’t search me for weapons. I’ve started to keep a knife in my boots since I was kidnapped.”

I looked over at Indra, sighing softly.

“I’m sorry that your village was massacred by Finn, and I’m sorry that I took away what you feel was justice. But I will not apologize for refusing to watch my friend be tortured to death.”

Indra scoffed, her glare hardening even more as she turned, walking away. Lexa looked over at me, nodding slightly.

“You are an honorable person YN.”

I shook my head, huffing slightly.

“I killed my friend.”

“You did what you believe was right. No one can fault you for that.”

I sighed, shaking my head.

“No one but me.”

“You knocked Gustus down.”

I huffed, looking over at Lexa.

“Is he going to kidnap me to make a point too?”

Lexa made a face, causing me to sigh.

“After we landed, we met with Anya on the bridge. She was going to stab Clarke so I punched her, bringing her to the ground. That’s why I was kidnapped, because I mocked her by bringing her to the ground. Will Gustus do the same?”

Lexa grinned slightly, shaking her head.

“No. How did you knock him down?”

“There was a big ass stick in the tent. He had his back to me. I hit the back of his legs.”

“I told you, you are a fighter.”

I huffed, grinning slightly.

“Heda, emo laik hir.”

Lexa nodded, looking over at me.

“Your people are here.”

“Can I-”

She nodded, watching as I turned.

“Gustus will bring you to me when we are ready to leave.”

I nodded, walking through the group of grounders. I felt my shoulders drop as my eyes landed on Bellamy, sighing as he pushed the grounder out of his way, running towards me. I gasped when he slammed into me, wrapping his arms around me. He leaned back, pushing a loose strand of hair behind my ear, looking down at me.

“Are you okay?”

I nodded, leaning into him.

“Yeah.”

I looked over his shoulder, seeing Raven standing beside Clarke. I walked around Bellamy, stopping in front of Raven.

“Raven, I’m-”

Raven cut her eyes at me, clenching her jaw as she shook her head, glaring at me.

“Don’t.”

I nodded, sighing.

“I asked the Commander if you could see Finn. She’s agreed to let you see him until we’re ready to leave.”

I turned towards the grounder Lexa had said would take Raven to Finn, nodding at him. He grunted, turning on his heel as I looked back at Raven.

“He’ll take you to Finn.”

Raven said nothing as she bumped shoulders with me, following behind the grounder. I sighed, looking over when Clarke grabbed my hand, offering me a small smile. I shot her one back, turning back towards the guard.

“The Commander agreed for you all to be present but you can’t attack any of them. And like it or not, we’re on the same side now. It’ll take some time, but hostilities between us and the grounders are over. You’re here as a sign of faith, and to keep the Chancellor safe.”

They all nodded, sharing looks with each other.

“The Commander is ready.”

I turned, looking up at Gustus, nodding. I looked over at Clarke, sighing. 

“Will you get Abby and Kane? I have to go with the Commander.”

Clarke nodded, turning on her heel, the guard following behind her. I looked over at Bellamy, his jaw clenched.

“I’m not leaving you.”

I smiled softly, shaking my head as I walked towards him.

“I have to be with the Commander, you need to be with our people. I’ll be fine.”

He shook his head, his hand moving to my waist.

“You said that before-”

I reached up, placing my hand on his cheek.   
“And I’m fine.”

I leaned up, pressing my lips to his. His grip on my waist tightened, causing me to sigh as I leaned back.

“I’ll be fine, stay with Clarke.”

Bellamy huffed, leaning down and pressing a quick kiss to my lips, nodding.

“Fine.”

Bellamy looked over up, seeing YN riding beside the Commander, his grip on his gun tightening as he clenched his jaw.

“She’s okay.”

Bellamy looked over at Clarke, shaking his head.

“I want to be with her, I should be with her.”

“She’s trying to make sure this truce holds.”

Bellamy scoffed, shaking his head.

“We’re wasting time on politics while our friends are in trouble.”

“We need their army to get to Mount Weather.”

“Their army has been getting their ass kicked by Mount Weather forever. What we need is an inside man.”

Clarke shook her head, glaring slightly.

“Forget it, it’s too dangerous.”

Bellamy sighed, looking down at Clarke.

“Clarke, if you can make it out and YN can make it in, so can I.”

“I said no.”

Bellamy huffed, shaking his head.

“Since I don’t take orders from you, I’m gonna need a better reason.”

“Because YN would kill me and you, for even suggesting that. And she can’t lose you, okay?”

“He cares for you.”

I turned my head, looking over at Lexa.

“Who?”

“The one you call Bellamy.”

I felt my face grow hot as I looked forward, seeing Lexa’s grin.

“I care for him too.”

Lexa nodded, looking over at me.

“You do not need to ride with me. You are free to walk with your people. There will be no hard feelings.”

I looked over at her, my eyes widened slightly as I tilted my head.

“Really?”

She nodded, offering me a small smile.

“Yes.”

Smiling, I thanked her as I pulled on my horse's lead, climbing off it’s saddle, handing it to Gustus before I walked to the side, standing at the edge of the march. I looked up when I saw Clarke and Bellamy, smiling softly as I walked towards them.

~~~~~

Gustus climbing onto the horse, looking over at Lexa, shaking his head, causing Lexa to huff.

“Stop worrying Gustus. Like you’ve always told me, all alliances are risky.”

Gustus scoffed, shaking his head.

“This is not the same as uniting the twelve clans. The Sky people are different. They’re more like the mountain men than us. It could kill our coalition.”

Lexa looked up at Gustus, smirking slightly.

“Our coalition or me?”

“You are the coalition, Commander.”

Lexa clenched her jaw, tightening her grip on her horse’s lead.

“Then do your job and protect me.”

“YN?”

I smiled, falling into step beside Clarke.

“I thought you were riding with the Commander?”

I shook my head, looking over at Clarke.

“Lexa said I could walk with you guys.”

Bellamy made a face, moving so he was standing beside me.

“Lexa?”

I looked up at Bellamy, shrugging slightly.

“The Commander.”

“You’re on a first name basis now?”

I threw my elbow into Bellamy’s side, slightly glaring up at him.

“Be nice. We’re on the same side now, like it or not.”

Bellamy huffed, shaking his head.

“This all means nothing without an inside man.”

I made a face, looking over at Clarke.

“Inside man?”

Clarke nodded, shooting a look at Bellamy.

“Genius over there says we need an inside man in Mount Weather.”

She looked over at me, sighing softly. 

“He wants to be that person.”

I shook my head, looking up at Bellamy.

“No. No way. You’re not doing it.”

Bellamy shook his head, looking down at me.

“You know as well as I do that we need someone on the inside. We have no idea what’s happening and if we can get someone inside, we can report back and sabotage from within.”

I shook my head, clenching my jaw.

“No. You’re not doing it. We can take Mount Weather without you being a sacrificial lamb.”

“YN come on-”

I shook my head, pulling my arm from him, glaring at him.

“I said no.”

“I don’t take orders from you.”

I stopped in front of him, glaring up at him as I crossed my arms over my chest.

“You do on this. I’m not losing anyone else and like it or not, I care about you more than the others. So no, you’re not doing it. So let it go.”

Bellamy huffed, grabbing my arm and pulling me to him, leaning down at kissing me. I felt myself relax as I returned the kiss, sighing. Bellamy leaned back first, grinning down at me. 

“You’re cute when you're angry.”

I huffed, shaking my head. 

“I hate you.”

Bellamy grinned, squeezing my side.

“No you don’t.”

I huffed, moving to stand beside him. 

“You two are adorable.”

My eyes widened as I looked over at Clarke, seeing her grinning as she looked over at us, shrugging.

“What? You are.”

I huffed, gently shoving her.

“Shut up.”

Bellamy tightened his grip on my hand when a grounder walked towards us, looking down at me, huffing as he spoke.

“The Commander said we will stop here for the night.”

I nodded, thanking him.

“The Commander wants to speak with you.”

I nodded, stepping forward, making a face when Bellamy tightened his grip on my hand, turning back to look at him.

“What?”

“I’m coming with you.”

I huffed, nodding slightly.

“Fine, but you can’t hover.”

Bellamy nodded, following beside me as we followed the grounder to the front of the line. I looked up at Bellamy, gently squeezing his hand when I saw Lexa. 

“Stay here.”

Bellamy clenched his jaw, nodding.

“Fine.”

I smiled, letting his hand go before I walked towards Lexa.

“You asked to see me?”

Lexa nodded, looking up at me.

“We’ll arrive in Tondc in the morning. Then, we will start the ritual and our alliance will begin.”

I nodded, sighing softly.

“Of course.”

“You should rest YN. It has been a long night for you.”

I nodded, sighing softly.

“Of course.”

Lexa grinned, casting as look over at Bellamy.

“I told you he cares for you.”

I grinned, shaking my head.

“Goodnight Lexa.”

She grinned, nodding.

“Goodnight YN.”

I turned, walking back towards Bellamy. We walked towards the others, causing me to shake my head.

“YN?”

I grabbed my bag from Clarke, causing her to make a face before realization dawned on her face as she grabbed hers, standing up and following me.

“YN, it’s safer on our side.”

I shook my head, laying my blanket out, Clarke doing the same beside me. I looked up at Bellamy sighing.

“We need to trust them Bell. There are no more sides.”

I laid down, Bellamy looking down at me before he shook his head, grabbing his bag and walking towards me, laying his blanket out beside me. He grabbed my arm, pulling me to him, laying his arm over me as he kissed my temple.

“Go to sleep. I’ll be here.”

I sighed, about to close my eyes when I looked over Bellamy’s shoulder, seeing Finn standing at the tree line, unmoving as he watched me.

Looking around, I took a deep breath as we slowly came to a stop.

“We’re here.”

Bellamy looked down at me, making a face.

“YN-”

“Weapons.”

I looked up, seeing Gustus walking towards us, a bin in his hands. I looked over when Lincoln walked up, Octavia behind him. Lincoln looked down at me, pulling his knife out.

“We need to disarm before we enter.”

He set the knife in the bin and I nodded, pulling the knife from the holster on my thigh, setting it in the bin, the others placing their guns in the bin. Gustus turned, nodding at Lexa. Lexa nodded once, turning on her heel. She walked through the gates, and with a deep breath, I followed, Bellamy hovering beside me as we walked through the gates.

“Death to the sky people!”

I looked around, seeing the grounders on either side of us, yelling and screaming at us.

“Murders go home!”

I came to a stop when a grounder appeared in front of me, spitting on the ground, clenching his fists.

“Ripa.”

Bellamy moved closer to me, stepping so he was half blocking the grounders view of me, glaring at him.

“Sky people took everything from me. My wife, my child.”

Gustus appeared beside me, glaring down at the man.

“Step aside.”

“Murderers are not welcome here.”

Lexa nodded at Gustus, Gustus shoving the grounder to the ground before he stepped forward, punching him repeatedly. My eyes widened as I shook my head, looking over at Lexa.

“Commander, please, stop this. They’ll blame us for this too.”

Lexa held my gaze before she nodded once, her gaze never leaving mine as she spoke.

“Teik em live.”

Gustus let the grounder go, standing up as Lexa turned.

“The sky people march with us now. Anyone who tries to stop that will pay for their life.”

Bellamy looked down at me as we started to walk further into the village, Bellamy leaning closer to me.

“Warm welcome.”

I huffed, nodding.

“Seriously.”

They had set up a pyre, Finn’s body laying at the top. Lexa stepped forward, her voice booming as she spoke.

“Kru gon Tondc. In faya, osir cleanse the pain gon the past.”

Lexa walked up the platform, Gustus handing Lexa a torch.

“People of Tondc. In fire, we cleanse the pain of the past.”

Lexa went to lower the torch when she turned, looking down at me.

“YN.”

I looked over at Clarke and she nodded, offering me a small smile as I stepped forward. I walked up the platform, standing beside Lexa. She held the torch out towards me, and I reached out, taking the torch from Lexa. I lowered it to the pyre, slightly gasping when I saw Finn next to me, his hand over mine as I let the torch go. I watched as the fire spread, feeling the heat from it.

“Yu gonplei ste odon.”

I was still standing at the pyre, everyone already having gone their separate ways when someone came to a stop beside me, causing me to glance at them.

“I lose someone special to me too. Her name was Costia. She was captured by the Ice Nation who’s Queen believed she knew my secrets because she was mine. They tortured her, killed her and then cut off her head.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I thought I’d never get over the pain but I did.”

I looked over at Lexa, making a face.

“How?”

“By recognizing it for what it is. Weakness.”

I tilted my head to the side, turning towards Lexa.

“What is? Love?”

She nodded, causing me to make a face.

“So what? You just stopped caring about everyone?”

I scoffed when she nodded, shaking my head as I turned back towards the pyre.

“I could never do that.”

“Then you put the people you care about in danger and the pain will never go away. The dead are gone, YN, and the living are hungry.”

I shook my head, huffing.

“It’s not the same. I didn’t love Finn. I cared about him, sure, but I did not love him.”

“Are you sure? For someone who claims to not love the boy, you are deeply troubled by his death.”

I made a face, looking over at Lexa.

“Because he was my friend. Of course I’m going to be troubled by it. I killed my friend and then instead of burying him with his people, I burned him. It has nothing to do with love. I didn’t love him. I don’t.”

Lexa nodded, turning on her heel.

“Love is weakness YN. No matter the relation.”

Lexa walked off, and I sighed as I watched the smoke. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes before I turned, following after Lexa.

Bellamy looked up when I walked down the stairwell, pushing off the wall, moving so he was standing in front of me.

“Are you okay?”

I nodded, looking at him. 

“Yeah. I’m fine.”

Bellamy huffed, shaking his head.

“You’ve said that word so many times today, it’s no longer a word.”

I grinned slightly, shaking my head as I grabbed his hand.

“But it’s true though. Now come on, they’re waiting for us.”

Bellamy sighed, leaning down and kissing me before he stepped to the side, letting me walk down the remaining steps. Not long after we had entered the room, Lexa and her guard walked in, walking around the long table, standing across from us. I looked to the side when Kane stepped forward, holding a white bottle that was carved with different designs.

“Please accept this gift Commander. We drink this at special occasions, I believe this qualifies.”

Kane held the bottle out, Lexa looking down at it, nodding slightly. Gustus reached out, taking it from Kane.

“Thank you, Marcus of the sky people.”

“You’re welcome, Lexa gon Triku.”

Lexa grinned, Kane nodding slightly.

“Just uh, don’t drink too much of it.”

Lexa nodded, looking over at me.

“YN, let us drink together.”

“It would be my pleasure.”

Gustus poured the drink into two cups, Lexa taking them both, reaching over the table and handing me one. Lexa lifted her cup, and I followed suit, looking at her.

“Today we celebrate our peace, tomorrow we plan our war.”

She raised the cup slightly higher, about to drink from it when Gustus stepped forward.

“Heda, allow me.”

Lexa nodded, handing Gustus the cup before she turned back towards us.

“To those we’ve lost, to those we shall soon find.”

I lifted the cup, about to drink from it when Gustus collapsed, my eyes widening. Lexa turned as Bellamy knocked the cup from my hands, the drink spilling over the table as the cup fell to the floor, the grounders rushing to Gustus.

“Nou teik em die!”

Lexa turned back towards me as Indra yelled. A group of grounders picked Gustus up, carrying him out of the room as the others started to circle us, Bellamy moving in front of me. I shook my head, looking at Lexa.

“No! No we didn't do this!”

Lexa clenched her jaw, glaring at me.

“Gustus warned me about you but I didn’t believe him.”

I shook my head, feeling the tears welling in my eyes.

“Lexa please-”

“Tell me something YN, when you plunged the knife into the heart of the boy you cared for, did you not wish that it was mine instead?”

“Heda.”

I turned, seeing a grounder holding a vial up, his other hand holding Raven still.

“That’s not mine!”

He walked towards Lexa, handing her the vial.

“This was in her coat.”

“I’m telling you it’s not mine! He put it there when he searched me!”

Lexa clenched her jaw, glaring.

“No sky person leaves this room!”

Lexa walked out of the room, the remaining grounders following behind her.

“Do something.”

Lincoln stepped forward, calling out.

“Indra! Indra hod op! Teik aishish op kom emo!”

Indra turned, glaring at Lincoln.

“Yu laik em.”

“YN.”

I looked up, seeing Clarke standing in front of me.

“Yeah?”

“You have to ask her.”

I shook my head, glancing over at Raven.

“She hates me.”

“We need to know.”

I sighed, standing up.

“Come with me?”

Clarke nodded, offering me a small smile.

“Of course.”

I nodded, the two of us walking across the room towards Raven.

“Raven, I need to know the truth.”

Raven scoffed, glaring at the ground, her jaw clenched.

“I’d step back if I was you.”

“You wanted me to kill the Commander yesterday.”

I made a face, looking over at Clarke who shook her head. 

“If you tried to poison her, we need to know.”

She jumped up, shaking her head.

“Your sister is the only murderer here!”

“Raven-”

Raven looked at me, scoffing as she stepped closer to me.

“You killed Finn. He loved you and you killed him.”

Sheballed her fist, punching me in the face. I gasped, the force knocking me to the ground as I looked up at Raven.

“You’re a murderer.”

Raven turned, walking off as Bellamy fell to his knees beside me, moving my hand away from my jaw, one hand resting on my hip.

“Are you okay?”

I nodded, pushing myself up, Bellamy hovering beside me. I sighed, looking up at him.

“I’m fine, promise.”

I turned, Bellamy moving to follow when Clarke grabbed his arm, shaking her head. I looked up, seeing Finn standing in the doorway, causing me to huff.

“Leave me alone. You’re the one who turned yourself in knowing what would happen. Why would you do that?”

I shook my head, sitting down.

“Hey.”

I glanced up, seeing Abby move so she was kneeling in front of me.

“Listen to me YN, I know how you feel. But the pain will never go away but Lexa is wrong. You won’t be haunted by this forever. The pain will fade. What got me through was loving you and Clarke.”

I made a face, jerking back when she tried to place her hand on my cheek, causing Abby to make a face.

“What is it?”

I looked up at Abby, slightly shaking my head.

“You’re talking about dad? Seriously? What I did to Finn was nothing like what you did to him.”

Abby shook her head, leaning back.

“Don’t do this now YN.”

“I was protecting everyone. I didn’t have a choice! But you did!”

“No!”

“You turned him in! Just like you gave me up. You turned him in!”

“I trusted Thelonious to talk to your father and convince him not to go public.”

“You knew dad would never stop. You knew what would happen to him and you still turned him in!”

“I was protecting everyone too! I was protecting you and Clarke!”

I scoffed, shaking my head.

“You can’t include me in your reasoning for turning dad in and you can’t blame Clarke for it.”

I stood up, glaring down at her.

“You’re not my mother. What you and I did are two completely different things. I wouldn’t turn on the people I love.”

I turned, walking away from her, seeing Finn once more.

“YN please!”

“You know, tearing each other and yourself apart isn’t the way to get through this.”

I huffed as Kane sat down beside me, looking over at him.

“What would you know? You’ve never liked Abby and you only came to see me because you wanted to make sure that I didn’t tell anyone about the oxygen supply.”

“Is that really what you think?”

I turned, looking back down at the ground, slightly shaking my head.

“It’s the truth isn’t it?”

Kane sighed, shaking his head.

“Lexa needs this alliance just as much as we do. She’s shown herself to be flexible, she listens to you and Clarke.”

“She thinks we tried to kill her.”

“We know we didn’t. So let’s figure out who did. Who would want her dead?”

“Too many to count.”

I turned, looking over at Lincoln who nodded slightly.

“Forming the alliance was a risk. Especially with what Finn did at this village.”

“So it had to be someone trying to break the alliance.”

We all looked up when the grounders walked into the room, Lincoln standing up.

“How is Gustus?”

“Gustus is okay.”

Indra stepped forward, pointing her sword at Raven.

“Take her away!”

“Wait wait! What are you doing?”

Bellamy moved in front of Raven, shaking his head.

“She didn’t poison anyone!”

The grounder pushed Bellamy to the side, yanking Raven up.

“I argued for all of you to die but the Commander is merciful. She wants only one.”

“She’s innocent.”   
“I don’t care. They move, they bleed!”

Indra looked over at us as Raven was dragged out, glaring at us.

“The rest of you are free, when she is dead so is the alliance. You should run.”

“YN, Clarke. We need to move now.”

Clarke shook her head, looking over at Abby, her arms crossed over her chest.

“I’m not leaving. Not without YN.”

Abby sighed, looking down at me.

“YN please, we need to leave.”

I shook my head, seeing Finn standing behind her.

“I can’t take it anymore. Say something!”

Finn moved to the table, looking down at the goblet I held earlier, my eyes widening.

“It wasn’t in the bottle.”

I stood up, running past Abby and up the stairs. I pushed past the grounders standing at the entrance, making my way to the front where Lexa and Gustus were, Bellamy making a face when I passed him.

“YN?”

Bellamy grabbed my arm, turning me towards him.

“Stop, what are you doing? You’ll get yourself killed.”

I shook my head, pulling my arm from him.

“No I won’t. I need that bottle, now.”

I turned, walking closer to Lexa when two grounders walked forward, holding their spears out in front of me. I turned towards them, glaring at them.

“Let her pass.”

The grounders moved their spears and I walked forward, stopping in front of Lexa.

“One of your people tried to kill you Lexa, not one of mine.”

Indra scoffed, looking down at me.

“You should have run.”

I looked over at her, glaring at her.

“I don’t run.”

I looked back at Lexa, nodding slightly.

“I can prove it.”

I grabbed the bottle, bringing it to my mouth and drinking it, ignoring Bellamy’s calls for me to stop. I lowered the bottle, Lexa making a face as she looked at me.

“Explain.”

“The poison wasn’t in the bottle, it was in the cup.”

Gustus shook his head, looking down at Lexa.

“A trick Heda, do not be fooled.”

I turned my head when I felt a presence behind me, seeing Bellamy standing there, glaring at Gustus.

“It was you. He tested the cup, he searched Raven.”

“Gustus would never harm me.”

“You weren’t the target. The alliance was.”

“We didn’t do this and you know it.”

Lexa turned towards Gustus, looking up at him.

“You’ve been accused Gustus. Speak true.”

“This alliance would cost you your life Heda. I could not let that happen.”

“This treachery will cost you yours. Put em one the tri!”

They tied Gustus to the tree after they had untied Raven, Abby seeing to her wounds as the villagers all took turns walking up to Gustus, stabbing him.

“This is what would’ve happened to Finn?”

I nodded slightly, sighing.

“Lexa told me what they would do when I asked her. I couldn’t let him be tortured to death.”

Lexa unsheathed her sword, walking towards Gustus.

“Ste yuj.”

Lexa lifted her sword, placing the end of it as his chest. She looked up at him as she pressed forward, never taking her eyes off him.

“Yu gonplei ste odon.”

“We’re not so different, are we?”

Lincoln nodded, Octavia shaking her head.

“Look at the thanks he got.”

“Guys! Listen to this!”

Raven pressed the button on the radio, Clarke’s eyes widening.

“Forty seven of us are trapped inside Mount Weather.”

“Talk to him, say something.”

Raven shook her head, looking over at Clarke.

“It’s repeating.”

“We don’t know how much time we have left, please hurry.”

“We need to do this now. We’ve got the alliance now is the time to use it.”

“We need an inside man.”

Clarke turned towards Bellamy, nodding.

“You were right. Without someone on the inside to lower their defenses, turn off the acid fog, an army’s useless. You should go.”

“I thought you hated the plan. That YN would kill us both.”

“I’ll talk to her. My map of Mount Weather. Find a way to get on that radio and talk to us. Good luck.”

Bellamy watched Clarke walk into the tent where YN was, shaking his head.

“Bell, how are you gonna-”

“I can get you through the tunnels.”

Octavia made a face, shaking her head as she looked over at Lincoln.

“You can’t go back there, not yet.”

Raven looked over at Bellamy, nodding.

“Let me show you what you’ll need to look for.”

I looked up when the tarp of the tent opened, seeing Clarke walking in.

“Hey.”

She offered me a small smile, moving closer to me.

“Hey. We need to talk.”

I made a face, nodding slightly as she sat down.

“About what?”

Clarke sighed, looking over at me.

“Bellamy is going inside the mountain.”

“What?”

Clarke shook her head, grabbing my hand.

“We need someone on the inside to lower their defenses. Even with the alliance, there’s no way to breach the mountain. You know that. We need someone on the inside.”

“But I said-”

I shook my head, looking up at Clarke.

“You agreed with me that it was dangerous.”

“Everything we do is dangerous.”

I shook my head, jumping up, rushing out of the tent, looking around.

“Where is he? Where is he?”

I bumped into Octavia, causing us both to gasp.

“Octavia! Have you seen Bellamy?”

Octavia sighed, shaking her head.

“He left YN. Him and Lincoln are going to the mountain.”

I sighed, my shoulders dropping as Octavia walked off. I looked over at the clearing, seeing Finn. I shook my head as I clenched my jaw, wiping the stupid tears that had fallen.

“Love is weakness.”


	13. Survival of the Fittest

Previously:

_ “It’s okay Clarke. She’ll be okay.” _

_ “I don’t think she will be.” _

_ “I had to. Th-they would’ve tortured him. I-I had to. I had to.” _

_ “Your suffering will be worse. What you did tonight will haunt you until the end of your days.” _

_ “They’re being led by a child.” _

_ “So are we.” _

_ “No one can fault you for that.” _

_ “No one but me.” _

_ “YN would kill me and you, for even suggesting that. And she can’t lose you, okay?” _

_ “You’re cute when you’re angry.” _

_ “I hate you.” _

_ “No you don’t.” _

_ “The sky people march with us now. Anyone who tries to stop that will pay for their life.” _

_ “I didn’t love Finn. I cared about him, sure, but I did not love him.” _

_ “For someone who claims to not love the boy, you are deeply troubled by his death.” _

_ “Love is weakness YN. No matter the relation.” _

_ “You killed Finn. he loved you and you killed him. You’re a murderer.” _

_ “You’re not my mother. What you and I did are two completely different things. I wouldn’t turn on the people I love.” _

_ “You weren’t the target. The alliance was.” _

_ “Bellamy is going inside the mountain.” _

_ “You agreed with me that it was dangerous.” _

_ “Everything we do is dangerous.” _

_ “Love is weakness.” _

_ _

“Ok, so we take the intake door without any of the real reapers seeing us, what happens then?”

“I kill everyone and you slip inside. Limestone.”

Bellamy handed Lincoln the small packet, Lincoln rubbing the limestone on his face. Lincoln looked over at Bellamy, nodding.

“Let’s go, we have a lot of ground to cover before dark.”

“I need to know what happens behind the intake door.”

“They remove your clothes, blast you with warm water and douse you with something that burns even worse. Then we were sorted, the others were tagged for harvest. I was tagged cerberus and turned into a reaper.”

“Cerberus, the three headed dog who guards the underworld. My mom read mythology to us all the time. Octavia loved it. You’re good for her, you made her strong.”

Lincoln shook his head, huffing slightly.

“She was already strong.”

“I need to ask you something. You protected my sister before you knew her, why?”

“When I was a boy, I saw a ship fall from the sky like Ravens. The man inside was hurt, his body broken. I couldn’t get him out.”

“Suicide by earth. I heard the stories in the guard. I just didn’t know they were true.”

“I brought him food, water. I couldn’t speak the enemies language yet so I couldn’t understand him but I wanted to. So on the third day, I told my father. He made me kill him. The wars been trying to turn me into a monster for as long as I can remember.”

Lincoln looked over at Bellamy, making a face.

“You left without telling her goodbye, why?”

Bellamy made a face, tilting his head.

“Octavia? I told her that I was leaving.”

Lincoln shook his head, falling into step beside Bellamy.

“YN.”

Bellamy sighed, tightening his grip on his rifle.

“If I told her that I was leaving, she’d either try to stop me or come with me. I couldn’t put her back in that position of being in the mountain. She barely made it out the first time. I couldn’t handle it if something happened to her because of me.”

“She was in the mountain?”

Bellamy nodded, sighing.

“After the war, she went looking for everyone, grabbed one of the mountain men and walked right in through the front door. She was in there for two days before she got out.”

“How’d she get out?”

Bellamy huffed, grinning slightly.

“The same mountain man she used to get in helped her get out.”

“So instead of telling her goodbye, you left in the middle of the night.”

“Yes.”

“Won’t she just come looking for you?”

Bellamy sighed, shaking his head.

“No. Clarke will make sure she stays.”

“No offense, but I don’t think Clarke can control YN.”

Bellamy laughed, nodding.

“That’s true.”

“This argument is useless. If they can’t breathe our air then why not open the door and let them burn?”

The others nodded in agreement, yelling.

“Let them burn! Let them burn!”

Clarke shook her head, her eyes widening.

“No!”

The room fell silent as everyone turned towards us, some glaring at us as Clarke spoke. 

“Because they have a containment system, multiple airlocks just like we had on the Ark. Our inside man can shut that down/”

“If he gets it done.”

I huffed, glaring at Quint.

“He’ll get it done.”

“What if we just shut it down from the outside. You say the dam gives them power, take that away.”

Clarke sighed, shaking her head as she looked over at Lexa.

“The dam withstood a nuclear war commander. I highly-”

Quint groaned, slamming his hands onto the table.

“All she offers is no.”

“Quint.”

Lexa shot Quint a look, Quint lowering his head, sighing.

“Apologies commander.”

Quint shook his head, looking over at Lexa. 

“But the biggest army we’ve had waits for us to give it a mission, the longer that takes the more of our people die inside that mountain.”

I shook my head, huffing slightly.

“You’re not alone. It’s the same for all of us.”

Quint turned towards me, glaring.

“We’ve lost thousands, how many have you lost girl?”

Quint turned, looking at everyone in the room. 

“They say they have a plan, I say waiting for one man to get inside is not a very good one.”

One of the others nodded, stepping forward.

“I agree with Quint. We have an army, let’s use it.”

“We will, after Bellamy lowers their defenses, turns off the acid fog. We don’t care how many men you have. If you can’t get to your enemy you can’t win.”

Quint turned towards Clarke, scoffing as he glared at her.

“You are the enemy.”

Clarke made a face, tilting her head to the side.

“I’m sorry, have I done something to offend you?”

Quint nodded, glaring.

“Yes, you burned my brother alive in a ring of fire.”

“He shouldn’t have attacked our ship.”

Quint stepped forward, glaring at Clarke.

“You’re very brave under the commander’s protection.”

I stood up, moving in front of Clarke, glaring at Quint.

“I wouldn’t.”

“Pleni!”

I looked over at Lexa, Quint shaking his head as he stepped back, looking at Lexa, growling.

“Ai can’t be in an hukop kom emo kru.”

Lexa sighed, looking between me and Clarke.

“Quin’s right. Waiting for Bellamy isn’t a plan, it’s a prayer. One that’s not likely to be answered.”

Clarke sighed, shaking her head.

“Excuse me, I need some air.”

Major Byrne nodded at me, following Clarke. Lexa looked around the room, slightly glaring.

“We’ll discuss more later. Bants.”

Everyone left the room, Lexa walking towards me as I sat down. 

“You were quiet.”

I huffed, slightly shaking my head as I looked over at Lexa.

“This isn’t my scene.”

Lexa made a face, causing me to sigh as I waved my hand around.

“Leading, being in charge. This isn’t who I am. This is Clarke’s scene, not mine. She’s always been in the spotlight, she’ll thrive here.”

“You do not have to stay. You can leave. Join Indra in your home, help from there.”

I shook my head, looking over at Lexa.

“Clarke needs me here. I can’t just leave her here, alone.”

“Love is weakness.”

I sighed softly, shaking my head as I met Lexa’s eyes.

“Love is weakness. But I still care.”

“Bellamy left. Without telling you or telling you goodbye.”

I made a face, tilting my head to the side.”

“How do you-”

Lexa slightly grinned, sitting down. 

“You destroyed a tent and everything inside. The people were scared to go anywhere near the tent.”

I sunk further into the seat, huffing slightly.

“Sorry.”

Lexa shook her head, reaching out and placing her hand on top of mine.

“Like you said, you still care. But you do not have to stay here for Clarke. If you want to stay, it should be because you want to stay.”

I sighed, shaking my head as I offered her a small smile.

“If I go back to camp Jaha, I’ll have to deal with my mother, and I’d rather deal with the clan leaders than her.”

Lexa laughed, shaking her head.

“You two are not close?”

I sighed, shaking my head slightly.

“You could say that.”

“Heda, Quint ste gone. Osir can nou find em.”

Lexa clenched her jaw, nodding as she stood, looking down at me, causing me to make a face.

“Is something wrong?”

She nodded, motioning for me to follow her.

“Quint has left the village. Where is your guard?”

I jumped up, following Lexa up the stairs, making a face.

“She should be with Clarke and Clarke is probably in the woods.”

Lexa nodded, turning towards the grounder.

“Search the woods.”

“Sha heda.”

The grounder turned, Lexa looking over at me.

“Come. We’ll look for your sister as well.”

I nodded, walking beside Lexa and into the woods.

Looking over at Lexa, we came to a stop.

“Do you hear that?”

Lexa nodded, the both of us listening before we heard a scream, both of us running. My eyes widened when I saw Quint on top of Clarke.

“For my brother!” 

I went to take a step forward when Lexa stopped me, her guard she brought with us throwing a knife. I watched as the knife hit Quint’s hand, Quint falling back. I rushed to Clarke’s side, helping her stand as Lexa glared down at Quint.

“Jomp em op en yu jomp ai op.”

Clarke’s chest was heaving as she looked over at Lexa, nodding.

“Thank you.”

“Where’s your guard?”

Clarke turned, glaring down at Quint.

“He killed her.”

“Em lies. Ai gonplei ste only kom her.”

“Yu gonplei ste odon.”

Lexa turned towards Clarke, nodding.

“The kill is yours Clarke.”

Clarke lifted her pistol, her finger on the trigger when there was a loud roar, both of us making a face as we looked at Lexa, speaking together.   
“What was that?”

“Pauna.”

Lexa unsheathed her sword, stabbing Quint in the leg, looking over at us.

“Run!”

I grabbed Clarke’s hand, both of us running after Lexa.

“We need to hide.”

I nodded, following behind Clarke.

“This way, I found something.”

I helped Clarke push the door open, closing it behind Lexa and her guard.. I made a face as I looked around, seeing bones scattered around.

“What is this place?”

“It’s her feeding grounds.”

“Lets go.”

We climbed up the rock, looking around for a way out. We all stopped when the puana jumped over the wall, roaring before it grabbed Lexa’s guard. My eyes widened when it tossed the body to the side. Clarke lifted her gun, pulling the trigger. It took a couple of shots before the pauna fell over, all of us releasing a sigh of relief. My eyes widened when the puana jumped up, swiping it’s arm at us. I pushed Lea and Clarke to the ground, our chest heaving as we jumped up.

“This way!”

We ran to the edge of the feeding grounds, Clarke jumping over the ledge. I took a deep breath, sharing a look with Lexa before I shrugged, taking a few steps back and running, jumping. I groaned when I hit the wall, hearing something crack. I looked up at Lexa, motioning for her to jump down. Lexa took a deep breath before she jumped, landing on her leg, groaning when she rolled into the wall. I ran to her, helping her stand.

“Leave me!”

I huffed, rolling my eyes as I shook my head.

“No way.”

I turned, seeing Clarke opening the door.

“Clarke!”   
She turned, her eyes widening when she saw me and Lexa, running back towards us, taking Lexa’s other arm and throwing it over her shoulders. Clarke let Lexa go, slamming the door shut as I kept Lexa up right, Clarke taking Lexa’s sword and sliding it through the latch on the door. I helped Lexa sit down, all of us breathing heavily as we tried to catch our breath.

“Shit.”

“You should’ve left me behind, now three will die here instead of one.”

I rolled my eyes as Clarke tended to Lexa’s wounds, huffing.

“You now, we’re both still new to your culture but I’m pretty sure when someone saves your life, you should say thank you.”

“I’m serious. To lead well you must make hard choices.”

“Hard choices? You’re telling me that.”

Clarke shook her head, standing up and walking towards me. 

“Where are you hurt?”

I made a face, shaking my head.

“Hurt? Who? Me?”

Clarke huffed, shaking her head.

“Let me see.”

I sighed, shrugging my jacket off, biting back a wince. Clarke walked around me, placing her hand on my shoulder, causing me to jerk away.

“You popped your shoulder out of place.”

I huffed, leaning my head back against the wall.

“Great.”

Clarke grinned, shooting me a look.

“This is gonna hurt.”

I shot her a look, tilting my head to the side.

“Seriously? I’ve had worse. Let’s just get this over with.”

Clarke nodded, placing her hand behind my shoulder, the other grabbing my arm.

“On three okay? One, two-”

I bit back a scream when she moved my arm, glaring at her.

“What happened to three?”

“It’s better when you don’t see it coming.”

Lexa stood up, limping towards us.

“I’ve seen your strength Clarke. It’s true you never waiver. You couldn’t kill Quint, YN couldn’t leave me to die. That was weakness.”

I grinned, looking over at Lexa.

“I thought love was weakness.”

Lexa shook her head, glaring slightly.

“Mockery is not the product of a strong mind.”

Clarke scoffed, shaking her head.

“You know why YN saved you? Because we need you.”

“And you’re my friend.”

“God forbid one of your generals become commander. You may be heartless, but at least you’re smart.”

“Don’t worry. My spirit will choose much more wisely than that.”

“You’re spirit?”

Lexa nodded, looking over at me.

“When I die, my spirit will find the next commander.”

“Reincarnation, that’s how you become commander.”

Lexa nodded, looking between me and Clarke.

“How are your leaders chosen?”

I laughed, shaking my head.

“Not like-”

I stopped talking when pauna banged against the door, all of us turning towards the door.

“It found us.”

“Don’t be afraid. Death is not the end.”

I huffed, looking over at Lexa.

“We are not dying here.”

Clarke nodded, looking at Lexa.

“She’s right. Besides, we need your spirit to stay where it is.”

“Get ready to fight, it’s coming in.”

“Maybe we let it in.”

I made a face, looking over at Clarke.

“Are you insane?! We’re trying not to die.”

Clarke shook her head, running towards the door.

“Get over here!”

I helped Lexa to the door, Clarke nodding at us as she removed Lexa’s sword from the hatch, the door slamming open.

“Now!”

Clarke got on Lexa’s other side, the three of us running out.

We had ran all night before we came to a stop, all of us too tired to keep running. Lexa said she would keep watch, and me and Clarke both fought her on it before Clarke sighed, shaking her head as she agreed. I jumped up when I heard a noise, seeing Clarke sitting up as well, looking around.

“It’s okay, we’re safe.”

I turned, seeing Lexa already looking at me and Clarke. 

“How’s your leg?”

Lexa shrugged, moving her leg.

“Hurts.”

“We should go. That cage won’t hold forever.”

I nodded, standing up.

“Wait, I was wrong about you Clarke. Your heart shows no sign of weakness.”

“The cage won’t hold.”

Clarke looked over at me, making a face.

“What?”

I looked up, looking between her and Lexa.

“We’ve been trying to get inside Mount Weather but they’ve already let us in.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Your army is already there, locked in cages. We just need someone on the inside to let them out.”

“Bellamy? You have faith in him.”

“Always.”

“I hope your faith is well placed. Because if he can’t get inside, we can’t win.”

“He will.”

Clarke nodded, turning towards Lexa.

“This is gonna work.”

“I thought you didn’t want Bellamy to go to Mount Weather?”

I shrugged as Clarke put the fire out, huffing slightly.

“He already left. He clearly didn’t care about my feelings to stay so, if he wants to be an idiot then let him. Either way, we need him now, so.”

Clarke took a deep breath before she shook her head.

“Come on, we need to get back.”


	14. Coup de Grace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this chapter is short and briefly mentions YN. So this is more of a filler than anything. The next chapter is where things start to get more heated I guess is the wording.

Previously:   
_ “If I told her that I was leaving, she’d either try to stop me or come with me. I couldn’t handle it if something happened to her because of me.” _

_ “Clarke will make sure she stays.” _

_ “No offense, but I don’t think Clarke can control YN.” _

_ “That’s true.” _

_ “You do not have to stay. You can leave. Join Indra in your home, help from there.” _

_ “Love is weakness. But I still care.” _

_ “Yu gonplei ste odon. The kill is yours Clarke.” _

_ “I’ve had worse.” _

_ “When I die, my spirit will find the next commander.” _

_ “Your army is already there, locked in cages. We just need someone on the inside to let them out.” _

_ “Bellamy? You have faith in him.” _

_ “Always.”  _

_ “I thought you didn’t want Bellamy to go to Mount Weather?” _

_ “He already left. He clearly didn’t care about my feelings to stay so, if he wants to be an idiot then let him. Either way, we need him now, so.” _

_ _

Clarke clenched her jaw when they stopped, turning her horse around before she climbed down, handing the lead to one of the grounders, walking towards Abby.

“Mom, why are we stopping?”

Abby sighed, handing her the carton.

“You need to drink too.”

“I’m fine. We’re almost home.”

Clarke turned, looking at the grounders.

“Our scouts patrol these woods. Be careful where you shoot.”

“Yes mam.”

The grounders turned, Abby watching them before she looked over at Clarke.

“The grounders listen to you.”

“Lexa told them to. We shouldn’t have stopped.”

She turned, yelling.

“Mount up!”

Abby reached out, grabbing Clarke’s arm.

“Clarke-”

Clarke huffed, turning back towards Abby.

“Mom, I need to get back to that radio to see if Bellamy has made contact.”

Abby sighed, shaking her head.

“Listen to me. I know you think you don’t need my protection anymore but you do. You and YN both. You have to trust that I know what’s right for us.” 

Clarke shook her head, turning.

“Let’s go home.”

Clarke climbed back onto her horse when there was a shot, the grounder in front of her falling.

“Mountain men.”

Clarke kicked the side of her horse, the horse running forward, Abby looking at the grounder as she fell to her knees checking on the one that was shot.

“Go with her!”

“Finish it!”

Clarke came to a stop, shaking her head.

“Octavia no!”

Octavia looked up, her sword at the man’s neck, her chest heaving.

“He’s from Mount Weather. We need to keep him alive. Check to see if he’s got a patch kit. We’ve got to get him back to camp.”

The man on the ground screamed as Octavia moved him, rocking back and forth.

“It burns! Please! Please!”   
Octavia stood up, unfolding a piece of paper, gasping.

“What is that?”

Octavia turned towards Clarke, showing her the picture.

“Clarke, you, YN and Lexa were the targets.”

Indra glared, shaking her head.

“We have to warn the commander.”

Abby looked up when someone stopped beside her, sighing softly.

“Raven did a good job. The airlock is radiation free. When will he wake up?”

Abby sighed, shaking her head.

“I don’t know. Soon. our blood heals them, it’s incredible.”

“Yeah, that’s why the kids in Mount Weather are in trouble.”

Abby sat down, casting a glance at the man laying on the table.

“My kids are in trouble.”

She looked up, shaking her head.

“They tried to kill Clarke, Marcus.”

Kane sighed, shaking his head.

“They missed. Clarke is strong. They both are.”

Abby clenched her jaw, willing the tears at bay.

“They’re not that strong. The grounders look at Clarke like she’s our leader and now Mount Weather does too. I’m sure the others in Tondc look to YN the same way.”

“Clarke and YN are what’s holding this alliance together, and without that, the war is lost.”

Abby sighed, looking over at the door.

“I didn’t know I’d lose my daughters over it.”

Kane looked over at Abby, looking between her and Clarke.

“Did he say something?”

Abby shook her head, sighing softly.

“No. But his blood did. Jackson found genetic marker anomalies that can only come from someone who was born on the Ark.”

Clarke sighed, her eyes wide.

“It’s started.”

“It didn’t come from the blood transfusion that we gave him?”

Abby shook her head, looking at Kane.

“No. I took the sample before that.”

“They’re bleeding my friends.”

Kane looked over at Clarke, shaking his head.

“We don’t know that.”

Clarke scoffed, looking up at him.

“Yes, we do. We were genetically engineered, they weren’t. It’s the same thing they did to YN.”

Kane made a face, slightly tilting his head to the side.

“What?”

Clarke looked over at Abby, slightly glaring.

“You didn’t tell him?”

“Tell me what?”

Abby sighed, looking between Clarke and Kane.

“There’s been a lot going on, there hasn’t been time.”

“Tell me what?!”

Clarke turned, looking up at Kane.

“The night the grounders attacked and the Ark landed, we closed the dropship door. When we opened it again, YN stayed with Raven. Mount Weather left behind two people to clear the area and YN followed them. She made one of them take her to Mount Weather. She got inside and then she was taken hostage. She was inside Mount Weather for two days before she got out. They did something to her, made it where she could hardly walk without help. Whatever they did to her, I’m betting they’re doing it to our friends.”

Clarke walked into engineering, shaking her head.

“We’re too late. They’re already bleeding them. It’s over.”

Raven looked up, shaking her head.

“No! You don’t get to give up Clarke! YN killed Finn, and I didn’t give up. I’m building a dam tone generator. You do your job!”

Clarke made a face, looking over at Raven, sighing.

“What is my job?”   
“I don’t know, to come up with something.”

“I’ve tried.”

“Camp Jaha, this is Mount Weather. Can anyone read me?”

Raven and Clarke looked down at the radio, tears welling in Clarke’s eyes as she walked towards Raven, picking the radio up.

“Bellamy?”

“Clarke?”

“Are you all right?”

“I’m fine. That’s it for the good news. We have to talk fast. Something has changed. Jasper, Monty, everyone, they just locked them in the dorm.”

“But they’re alive, all of them?”

“I think so, for now. Maya says that they’re already using their blood and things are gonna get ugly in here real fast.”

Clarke made a face, tilting her head to the side.

“Maya is with you?”

“She helped me escape. If not for her, I’d be dead. And Clarke, there are kids in here. We need a plan that doesn’t kill everyone. Please, tell me we have one.”

“I hear you, but we can’t do anything until you disable the acid fog. Raven is gonna help you.”

“Got it, what else?”

“You have to figure out a way to free the grounder prisoners. YN came up with it. There’s a whole army inside that mountain and they don’t even realize it.”

“Trojan horse. Good plan.”

“What does Maya think? Is it doable?”

“She says it’s not a problem. Clarke, if I’m going to pull this off, I need you to buy me some time. It won’t be long before they realize I don’t belong here, and if that happens-”

Clarke shook her head, huffing slightly.

“That can’t happen. I’ll come up with something.”

“Come up with it quick.”

“Copy that, and Bellamy?”

“Yeah?”

“You came through. I knew you would.”

“All I’ve done so far is not get killed.”

“Keep doing that. YN will kill me if anything happens to you.”

Bellamy sighed, clenching his jaw.

“How is she?”

“Good. She’s still in Tondc. She didn’t want to see mom so she stayed.”

Clarke set the radio down, looking over at Raven.

“You’re up.”

“What’re you going to do?”

Clarke walked towards the door, casting a glance over her shoulder.

“I’m gonna keep them looking outside instead of in.”

“Clarke, what are you doing?”

“Clarke stop”

Clarke shook her head, looking between Abby and Kane.

“No. I’m letting the prisoner go.”

“Absolutely not.”

“He hasn’t told us anything yet.”

“He doesn’t have to. He’s gonna tell them something.”

Abby scoffed, shaking her head, turning towards the guard.

“Get the prisoner back to the airlock, now.”

“Yes mam.”

The grounders behind Clarke unsheathed their swords, glaring. Clarke looked at Abby, shaking her head as the guard lifted their guns.

“You may be the Chancellor, but me and YN, we’re in charge.”

Abby shook her head, looking over at Indra.

“Indra, tell your people to stand down before this gets out of hand.”

“No.”

“People could get hurt.”

“Not if you get out of my way. You need to trust that I know what’s right for us.”

Kane sighed, leaning down towards Abby.

“The Grounders trust Clarke. Maybe we should too.”

Abby sighed, looking over at the guard. 

“Stand down.”

“Open the gate, now.”

Clarke turned towards Emerson, glaring.

“Can you hear me alright? Because I need to make sure you get this.”

“Loud and clear.”

“I have a message for your leader. We’re coming for him. You’re watching us, but you haven’t seen a thing. The Grounder army is bigger than you think, and even if you could find it, your acid fog can’t hurt them and now, thanks to you, neither can the reapers. So you have one last chance. Let our people go, and we’ll let you live. It’s just that simple.”

“I got it.”

“It’s an eight hour walk back to Mount Weather.”

Clarke grabbed his oxygen regulator, letting some of the air out.

“You’re gonna do it in six.”

Emerson’s eyes widened, slightly shaking his head.

“Six hours? That’s not enough. How am I supposed to deliver your message?”

“That’s your problem. Now go.”

One of the grounders grabbed Emerson, pushing him forward. Octavia looked over at Clarke, making a face.

“Hold on. You want to explain to me how this helps my brother?”

“I just told him we have a secret army to worry about. The more they’re looking at us, the less they’re looking at him. Bellamy is the key to everything Octavia. If he dies, we die.”


	15. Rubicon

Previously:

_ “I know you think you don’t need my protection anymore but you do. You and YN both.” _

_ “Clarke, you, YN and Lexa were the targets.” _

_ “My kids are in trouble.” _

_ “They’re not that strong. The grounders look at Clarke like she’s our leader and now Mount Weather does too. I’m sure the others in Tondc look to YN the same way.” _

_ “Clarke and YN are what’s holding this alliance together, and without that, the war is lost.” _

_ “I didn’t know I’d lose my daughters over it.” _

_ “We were genetically engineered, they weren’t. It’s the same thing they did to YN.” _

_ “How is she?” _

_ “Good. She's still in Tondc. She didn’t want to see mom so she stayed.” _

_ “You may be the Chancellor, but me and YN, we’re in charge.” _

_ “Bellamy is the key to everything. If he dies, we die.” _

_ _

“I thought you were going to Tondc?”

Clarke shook her head, sighing.

“Plans have changed. I’m staying here.”

“The Commander’s expecting you.”

“Our people inside Mount Weather are in trouble. I’m not going anywhere until I know they’re okay.”

Kane shook his head, scoffing slightly.

“And what can you do for them from here?”

“You’ll go to Tondc in my place. Lexa respects you and YN, doesn’t entirely hate you. I’ll get there as soon as I can.”

Clarke turned, about to walk off when Kane grabbed her arm, turning her back to him.

“Clarke wait.”

Ryder grabbed his sword, unsheathing it. Clarke shook her head, casting a glance back at him

“Put it away.”

“Clarke, being a good leader means knowing which battles to fight.”

“And which to delegate. I know. Please, I need you to go to Tondc.”

“Fine, I’ll go.”

Clarke nodded, offering him a small smile.

“Thank you.”

“What is it?”

Clarke looked over at Abby, shaking her head.

“Kane will explain.”

Kane looked between her and Abby, sighing.

“Maybe your mother should go. She is still the chancellor after all.”

“Which is why she’s needed here.”

Clarke shook her head, looking over at Abby.

“Besides, if YN gets upset, Lexa might have someone kill her.”

Abby and Kane’s eyes widened, causing Clarke to shrug.

“Lexa likes her. They’re friends.”

“Are you ready?”

Sighing, I looked up at Lexa, shrugging slightly.

“As ready as I can be I guess.”

Lexa nodded, sitting down beside me.

“The clan leaders are like children. They all want one thing, and that is to destroy the mountain men.”

Nodding, I sighed softly as I looked over at Lexa.

“I want that too, but the only way to do that is Bellamy. Without him, there’s no way we’ll be able to get into the mountain, let alone to it.”

“You did.”

Shaking my head, I picked up the knife on the table, spinning it.

“I don’t think so. We know they can see us, or they can see along the mountain. I think they let me in because I had one of their men.”

“But you still got in.”

“Yeah.”

Lexa sighed, grabbing the knife from my hands, causing me to look over at her.

“You should get some air. Take a walk.”

I shook my head, making a face.

“No, I’m fine.”

Lexa sighed, leaning forward.

“Take a walk. You’ve been cooped up in here since we arrived. It will do you some good.”

Lexa stood up, holding her hand out towards me. I sighed, placing my hand in hers, letting her pull me up. She nodded behind me, causing me to make a face as I turned.

“Banto will go with you.”

I shook my head, turning back towards Lexa.

“I don’t need a babysitter, it’s fine.”

Lexa huffed, giving me a look.

“The mountain men have placed a hit on our heads. You need to have someone with you if you will not take the guard detail I have provided.”

“I know how to defend myself. Banto can stay here.”

I turned towards him, tilting my head to the side.

“No offense.”

Banto scoffed as I turned back towards Lexa, Lexa tilting her head to the side.

“Either you take Banto or you take the guard.”

I glared, Lexa smirking slightly.

“Your sister took the guard detail, so should you.”

I huffed, turning on my heel and walking towards Banto.

“Come on.”

“Keep her klir Banto, kom your sonraun.” (keep her safe Banto, with your life)

Banto nodded, walking behind me. I looked over at him as we walked out of the basement, grinning slightly.

“So, what’d she say?”

Banto huffed, grinning slightly as he shook his head. I grinned, knocking my elbow into his arm.

“Come on, I know we’re besties. You’re always following me around.”

Banto grinned, slightly shoving me.

“Shof op.”

I gasped, hitting his arm.

“I know what that means and that’s just mean! And rude!"

Clarke made a face as her and Raven listened to the radio, tilting her head to the side.

“That’s Emerson.”

_ “Let’s get back to this secret army that she claims to have. She tell you anything that might help us find it?” _

_ “Stop drilling please.” _

_ “The window for extraction after death is incredibly short.” _

_ “I only need a minute.” _

_ “No sir. Nothing about the army. She did say she was coming for you and that if we let her people go she’ll let our people live.” _

_ “It’s a little late for that. Tell me, did you by chance happen to see her sister? The red head?” _

_ “No. She wasn’t there. She must still be with the grounders. I’m sorry I failed sir.” _

_ ‘No, it’s okay. We’ll finish the job tonight. Whitman just radioed in. apparently there’s a war council meeting happening tonight in one of their villages, and all the leaders are gonna be there.” _

_ “Sir I feel good. Let me take a team out and support Whitman.” _

_ “No he has less chance of being spotted if he’s alone.” _

_ “Sir, Whitman's good, but he can’t take out that many targets alone.” _

_ “Which is why we’re gonna use a missile. This time, we’re not gonna miss.” _

Bellamy clenched his jaw, whispering.

“Please tell me you heard all that.”

“We heard it.”

“We have to warn them.”

Clarke looked over at Raven, clenching her jaw.

“Did Kane take a radio?”

“No, and I doubt YN has one either. This is the only unjammed frequency. We have to keep it open for Bellamy.”

“If I leave now, I can make it there in time.”

“In time to be blown up you mean.”

“When I get back, I want to know our friends are safe and the acid fog is down. Can you handle that?”

“Yeah, we can handle it. Go.”

“Clarke, wait. Octavia was in Tondc when I left. Is-is she um-”

“She’s here. She’s safe.”

“And YN?”

“She’s avoiding mom. Hasn’t been out of her room since she got here yesterday.”

“Okay, good. Be safe too.”

“I will.”

Raven made a face as Clarke sat the radio down, shaking her head.

“Octavia’s in Tondc for the meeting and YN hasn’t been back since we went to Tondc. Why’d you lie?”

“Bellamy can’t be distracted. It helps no one.”

Clarke walked towards the door, stopping when Raven called out to her.

“Hey, don’t get blown up.”

Clarke offered her a small smile as she nodded, walking out of engineering.

Octavia smiled as Clarke climbed off her horse, giving her a quick hug.

“Clarke, you made it.”

“I need you to take me to Lexa.”

Octavia made a face, stepping back.

“What’s wrong?”

Clarke shook her head as they walked into Tondc, sighing.

“Nothing.”

“Is Bellamy ready? Did he get the acid fog down?”

“He’s working on it.”

“Clarke of the sky people has honored us with her presence.”

Clarke sighed as they came to a stop in front of Lexa, nodding slightly.

“I’m sorry I’m late Commander.”

Kane smiled, looking down at Clarke.

“You made good time. I assume the kids at Mount Weather are okay?”

“For now.”

Clarke turned towards Lexa, slightly stepping forward.

“Can we talk in private?”

Lexa nodded once, turning.

“Yes. This way.”

~~~~

“A missile? You’re sure?”

“Yes. we have to start evacuating now.”

Lexa shook her head, huffing slightly.

“No.”

“What do you mean no?”

‘If we evacuate, they’ll know we have a spy inside their walls.”

“Not necessarily.”

“We can’t risk it.”

“What’s the point of having an inside man if we can’t act on what he tells us?”

“Is the acid fog disablied? Is our sleeping army uncaged?”

Clarke shook her head, causing Lexa to nod once. 

“Then Bellamy's job is not done. Without him, we can’t win this war.”

“So what are you saying? We just do nothing, let them bomb us?”

“It will be a blow, but our army will be safe inside the woods, and it will inspire them.”

“And what about us?”

“We slip away, right now.”

Lexa handed Clarke a cloak, nodding.

“Put this on.”

“Lexa wait, you don’t understand. I provoked Mount Weather. I sent a message to distract them from Bellamy.”

“Clarke, sometimes you have to concede a battle to win a war.”

“No. We can inform the leaders of the clans, pick a rendezvous point in the woods. Each of them can slip out separately.”

“And how many more people will they tell? Where do we draw the line?”

Clarke’s eyes widened as she looked over at Lexa, scoffing.

“Well then cancel the meeting, start a fire, something!”

“Clarke we don’t have time for this.”

Clarke shook her head, pacing.

“No, no! This is wrong!”

She turned, looking over at Lexa.

“YN would agree with me. Where is she anyway? She should be here.”

“It’s also our only choice and you know it. You could have warned everyone up there but you didn’t. You said nothing, not even to your own people. This is war Clarke, people die. You showed true strength today. Don’t let emotions stop you now. It’s time to go.”

Clarke shook her head, glaring at Lexa.

“Where is YN? I’m not leaving without her.”

Lexa sighed, clenching her jaw.

“YN left earlier. I told her to take a walk, Banto went with her.”

Clarke took a step forward, tilting her head to the side.

“But?”

“A hunting party found Banto. He was barely conscious when they found him. He told them that they took her.”

Clarke made a face, slightly shaking her head.

“Who? The mountain men?”

Lexa nodded once, watching Clarke.

“Yes.”

Cage walked into the room, glaring at his dad.

“Who helped them? Who helped them?!”

Wallace shook his head, sparing Cage a glance.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You still have influence, people who believe in you and one of them irradiated level five today. I want to know who it was.”

Wallace huffed, turning towards Cage.

“It was me.”

“Well, you and whoever helped you killed eleven of our people today, and for what? We’re gonna retake their level soon enough.”

Wallace scoffed, shaking his head.

“Get out of my sight, Cage.”

“I know we disagree but this will all be over soon. I bombed Tondc today.”

Wallace turned, his eyes wide.

“My father installed that silo to protect us, Cage.”

“Why can’t you see that that is exactly what I’m trying to do? With Clarke and the Commander dead, the savages can go back to killing each other. And since we have YN, her people will do whatever we tell them to keep her alive and then we can retake the ground.”

“And it only cost you your souls!”

Cage turned, shaking his head.

“He’s ready.”

Wallace stepped back, looking between the guard and Dr. Tsing.

“What are you doing?”

“Freeing you.”

“Restrain him, easy. Easy, do not hurt him.”

Cage watched as Wallace was injected, Wallace falling onto his bed.

“The marrow kicked in in forty eight hours. You’ll thank me someday.”

Cage turned, walking out of the room and down the hall. He stopped in front of one of the rooms, pushing the door open. He walked to the bed, grinning as he looked down. She was still out of it, her hair fanned out beneath her, strapped down to the bed. Cage reached out, running his fingers down her cheek and along her jaw.

“I can’t wait till you wake up my guiding light. We’re going to have so much fun together.”


	16. Resurrection

_ Previously: _

_ “You’ll go to Tondc in my place. Lexa respects you and YN, doesn’t entirely hate you.” _

_ “If YN gets upset, Lexa might have someone kill her. Lexa likes her. They’re friends.” _

_ “We know they can see us, or they can see along the mountain. I think they let me in because I had one of their men.” _

_ “Keep her klir Banto, kom your sonraun.” _

_ “Come on, I know we’re besties. You’re always following me around.”  
_ _ “Shof op.”  
_ _ “I know what that means and that’s just mean! And rude!” _

_ “Tell me, did you by chance happen to see her sister? The red head?”  
_ _ “No. She wasn’t there. She must still be with the grounders.” _

_ “Octavia’s in Tondc for the meeting and YN hasn’t been back since we went to Tondc. Why’d you lie?”  
_ _ “Bellamy can’t be distracted. It helps no one.” _

_ “Where is YN? I’m not leaving without her.”  
_ _ “YN left earlier. I told her to take a walk, Banto went with her. A hunting party found Banto. He was barely conscious when they found him. He told them that they took her.”  
_ _ “Who? The mountain men?” _

_ “With Clarke and the Commander dead, the savages can go back to killing each other. And since we have YN, her people will do whatever we tell them to keep her alive and then we can retake the ground.” _

_ “I can’t wait till you wake up my guiding light. We’re going to have so much fun together.” _

_ _

Groaning, I winced at the bright lights. I tried to sit up, making a face when I couldn’t move.

“What the hell?” 

The door opened, causing me to scowl as Cage walked in, smirking as I tried to free my wrists.

“You’re awake, good.”

I watched him as he walked towards me, stopping beside me, pressing a button that rose the top of the bed. I looked down, seeing metal shackles over my wrists and ankles. I huffed, slamming my head back, causing Cage to grin.

“I told you, I would get you back. We’re not quite finished with you just yet.”

I went to say something when the door opened, a guard stepping in.

“I’m sorry sir, but there’s a situation.”

Cage huffed, looking down at me, grinning.

“I’ll see you soon my dear.”

He walked towards the guard, stopping in front of him.

“Prepare her for transport. The doctor is waiting for her.”

He turned towards me, smirking.

“Sedate her if you have to but under no means are you to undo her restraints.”

The guard nodded, looking over at me.

“Yes Mr. President.”

Glaring, I looked over at Cage.

“I got out before Cage, I’ll do it again. And this time I’ll keep my promise.”

Cage glared, grabbing the syringe the guard was fiddling with, stalking towards me. He placed the needle at my arm, grinning.

“You won’t be going anywhere my dear. But please, keep dreaming. It will be easier for you if you dream.”

I huffed, glaring at him as black spots filled my vision.

“I will ki-kill you.”

_ “So, what’d she say?” _

_ Banto huffed, grinning slightly as he shook his head. I grinned, knocking my elbow into his arm. _

_ “Come on, I know we’re besties. You’re always following me around.” _

_ Banto grinned, slightly shoving me. _

_ “Shof op.” _

_ I gasped, hitting his arm!” _

_ “I know what that means and that’s just mean! And rude!” _

_ Banto laughed, shaking his head. _

_ “You talk a lot.” _

_ I gasped, placing my hand on my chest. _

_ “When’d you become so mean? I swear, you’re a big cuddle bear in the village but you're just mean to me.” _

_ Banto grinned, looking down at me. _

_ “If you say so.” _

_ He nodded, motioning for me to walk ahead of him. _

_ “Lets see if you’ve gotten any better.” _

_ I grinned, walking ahead of him before I turned, waving at him, sticking my tongue out. _

_ “Come and get me you big cuddle bear!” _

_ I laughed, turning on my heel and taking off running, Banto shaking his head. _

_ _

Coming to, everything was relatively blurry as I looked around. I was in a different room than earlier, the walls a dark grey, the walls bare. There was a big light above me, but it wasn’t as bright as it was in the other room. My back was to the door, and I clenched my fists when I heard the door screech open. I glared as a doctor came into view, watching him walk towards the cabinets. 

“What are you doing?”

He didn’t answer, causing me to huff as he turned, walking towards me.

“What are you doing?”

He spared me a glance as he grabbed my arm.

“Finishing the process.”

I tried to pull my arm from him but it was no use as he tightened his grip, placing an iv in my arm. I made a face as everything started to become blurry.

_ I had found a tree that had an opening in the trunk, big enough for me to slide through it. I grinned when I saw Banto running past, watching as he looked around before he stopped. I made a face, watching as he ducked into some bushes. I was about to come out when I heard a twig snap, seeing a group of men walk into the clearing.  _

_ “She should be here. Whitman saw her leaving.” _

_ “Spread out. Search the area.” _

_ I watched as they all moved, biting my lip to stifle my gasp. None of them were wearing hazmat suits. I clenched my fists when two of the men neared the bushes where Banto was. I released the breath I didn’t know I was holding when they walked off. My eyes widened when they turned, firing. They stopped, walking back into the bushes. I gasped when they pulled Banto out, seeing the growing red spots on his shoulder and leg. They threw his to the ground, forcing him onto his back, aiming their guns at him.  _

_ “Where is she? Where is YN Griffin?” _

_ _

“You killed two of my men, injured two. If you weren’t important to our cause, I’d have already killed you.”

Groaning, I tried to blink away the blurriness, seeing Cage standing at the foot of the bed. 

“Go ahead. But we both know you’re scared.”

Cage grinned, tilting his head to the side.

“Oh really now?”

“My sister and the Commander are coming here to kill you and everyone who stands in their way. You don’t stand a chance.”

Cage grinned, walking around the bed, stopping beside me. He reached out, grabbing my face and applying pressure.

“That’s just it, your sister and the Commander are dead. Along with your army. There’s no one coming to save you.”

Scoffing, I tried to lean back, glaring up at him.

“Says you. You don’t know anything.”

Cage grinned, letting my face go, causing me to fall back against the bed, groaning. He turned, the man from earlier handing him a radio before Cage lifted it, watching me with a grin.

“This is President Wallace talking to the kids who just killed ten of my men. I thought we’d try something a little different this time. There’s only twenty minutes of oxygen in Maya’s suit. I know she’s a friend of yours. In twenty minutes, your friend will either suffocate or burn. But you can save her, and your other friends I have, all you have to do is surrender.”

Cage grinned, lowering the radio.

“What do you think they’ll do? Do you think they’ll surrender?”

“Fat chance.”

Bellamy pushed the trash chute open, waving at Maya.

“Get her in here! Come on!”

Jasper helped Maya into the trash chute, climbing in after her.

“Go! Go! Go!”

Jasper jumped up to his feet when they landed, rushing to Maya’s side as Bellamy landed behind him.

“I’ve got you, I’ve got you.”

_ Decontamination complete. All clear.” _

~~~~

“Dad? What are you doing here?”

Vincent sighed, hugging Maya.

“What your mother would have done.”

Bellamy grabbed Jasper, turning him towards him.

“Listen to me, YN and Clarke are coming with an army of grounders.”

“What?”

“We have to keep all of you safe until then.”

Jasper grinned, tiling his head to the side.

“Don’t tell me Finn finally got his peace talks.”

Bellamy sighed, nodding tightly as he offered Jasper a small smile.

“Something like that. Come on, we got a lot of work to do.”

Cage was clenching his fists as he walked back into the room, throwing something to the ground.

“They chose. They picked Maya’s life over yours.”

I shrugged, watching as he smoothed his suit out.

“They don’t know I’m here. Maybe you should’ve thought of that before you called me a friend.”

Cage huffed, shaking his head as he looked behind me, nodding once.

“She’s ready. Prepare the transfusion.”

Cage walked out of the room, and I watched as another man walked into view, his back towards me.

“If you touch me, you’ll be the first person I kill after Cage.”

They laughed, shaking their head as they turned, walking into the light, causing me to gasp.

“Axel?”

Bellamy looked down the hall, sighing.

“All clear.”

Miller walked towards Bellamy, walking beside him as they walked down the hall.

“Won’t they see us?”

“Relax, Monty took out the cameras.”

“Yeah well, we’re still sitting ducks in a group like this.”

“You’re right. That’s why we’re gonna split up.”

Monty made a face, shaking his head.

“No, we do this together. We survive together.”

“Bellamy’s right.”

“They don’t trust Maya anymore. Who’s gonna help us now?”

Bellamy grinned, nodding as they rounded a corner.

“They are.”

“We’re gonna hide you. Not everyone here agrees with Cage, not by a long shot.”

Vincent stepped forward, waving the kids towards him.

“Come with me. We’ll divide you along the way.”

Jasper turned, walking towards Bellamy.

“Hey, we’re coming with you.”

Bellamy sighed, shaking his head.

“No you’re not. They still don’t know I’m here and I need to keep it that way.”

“So what do we do?”

“Stay alive, be ready to fight. War is coming.”

“Where are they?”

I groaned as Cage slapped my cheek, forcing my eyes open. He grabbed my face, leaning closer to me.

“Where. Are. They.”

I made a face, attempting to shake my head.

“I-I don’t k-kn-know-”

Cage growled, squeezing my face.

“Don’t lie to me. You have to know something.”

I shook my head, tears welling in my eyes.

“I-I-”

Cage scoffed, turning.

“Start. Let’s see if her friends will come out of hiding when they find out she’s here.”

Cage lifted the radio, grinning.

“To the kids still at large-"

Bellamy was walking down the hall when his radio came to life, causing him to stop walking.

“To the kids still at large. I have someone that belongs to you. Clarke Griffin managed to escape-”

Bellamy made a face, tilting his head to the side.

“No.”

“While her sister found a way inside. Today, we brought her back.”

Bellamy felt his heart stop as he tightened his grip on the radio.

“YN Griffin will be our guiding light. She has a few words for you all.”

Bellamy jumped, not prepared to hear YN screaming.

“Unfortunately, it seems she’s unable to talk. But you can end her suffering, all you have to do is surrender.”

Bellamy clenched his jaw, shaking his head.

“Fat chance.”


	17. Bodyguard of Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's only two more parts before we're finished with season 2!! Writing this chapter felt like it was soooo freaking long and then posting it it's like hardly even that long which sucks but oh well

_Previously:_

_“I told you, I would get you back. We’re not quite finished with you just yet.”  
_ _“I got out before Cage, I’ll do it again. And this time, I’ll keep my promise.”_

_“What are you doing?”  
_ _“Finishing the process.”_

_“Where is she? Where is YN Griffin?”_

_“My sister and the Commander are coming here to kill you and everyone who stands in their way. You don’t stand a chance.”  
_ _“That’s just it, your sister and the Commander are dead. Along with your army. There’s no one coming to save you.”_

_“They don’t know I’m here. Maybe you should’ve thought of that before you called me a friend.”_

_“Axel?”_

_“To the kids still at large. I have someone that belongs to you. Clarke Griffin managed to escape while her sister found a way inside. Today, we brought her back. YN Griffin will be our guiding light. She has a few words for you all. Unfortunately, it seems she’s unable to talk. But you can end her suffering, all you have to do is surrender.”_

__

“Bellamy. Come in.”

Bellamy sighed, leaning his head against the wall.

“Yeah, I’m a little busy here, Raven.”

“You missed check in. Did you find the source of the acid fog yet?”

Bellamy sighed, shaking his head.

“No.”

Raven scoffed, her voice raising.

“What do you mean you haven’t found it? Bellamy you know-”

“He has YN.”

“What? What do you mean he has YN?”

“Last night. Cage came over the radio, said that Clarke left while her sister was sneaking in. Said that they brought their guiding light home. He wanted the kids to come out of hiding and he’d stop torturing her.”

“Torture?”

“I heard her screams Raven.”

Bellamy bit his lip as a stray tear fell.

“I’ve looked everywhere and I can’t find her.”

Raven sighed, taking a deep breath.

“Bellamy, I know this is hard but last we heard, YN was in Tondc with Clarke. Are you sure he has YN?”

“Raven, I know what she sounds like, those screams, it was her.”

“I’ll radio Clarke. But Bellamy, until we hear from Clarke, you need to focus. You’re the only one who can take out the acid fog.”

Bellamy sighed, nodding as he took a deep breath.

“I know.”

“So get moving.”

Bellamy huffed, shaking his head as he walked down the hall.

“I don’t know enough to crack it on this end. You gotta give me something.”

“I’m going. Raven?”

“Yeah?”

Bellamy pulled out his key card, swiping it. 

“Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.”

Bellamy made a face when it beeped red, swiping the card again.

“Something’s wrong.”

“What?”

“My key card isn’t working.”

“Clarke, Clarke come in.”

Clarke was about to walk out of the tent when the radio cackled to life, causing her to stop.

“Raven? What’s wrong?”

Raven sighed, taking a deep breath.

“It’s YN.”

Clarke turned, looking over at Lexa. 

“Bellamy said Cage has her. Cage has been playing her screaming on the radio. Please tell me YN is with you.”

Clarke sighed, clenching her jaw as she tightened her grip on the radio.

“YN went missing two days ago. We haven’t been able to find her since. Lexa’s sent out search parties but the person to see her last said that it was mountain men.”

“Crap.”

Clarke made a face, casting a glance at Lexa as she walked closer to her.

“What is it?”

Raven sighed, closing her eyes.

“Bellamy was right.”

“What?”

“Bellamy heard YN screaming.”

Clarke shook her head, making a face.

“Raven, you’re not making any sense.”

“Cage said something about you escaping and YN sneaking in. that they had brought their guiding light home and then there was screaming. Bellamy’s been looking for her and he can’t find her. I told him that it wasn’t her but I guess I was wrong.”

“Raven, Bellamy has to focus. I know how hard it will be, but-”

“I know. I’ve already told him.”

Bellamy smiled in relief when he heard Raven and Wick cheering, shaking his head.

“All right. Send a flare.”

“Roger that. And I’ll let you know about YN.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

~~~~

“You didn’t tell him.”

Raven scoffed, looking over at Wick.

“I’ll tell him.”

“Yeah, when? He deserves to know.”

Raven huffed, tilting her head to the side. 

“What do you care anyway? You don’t even know YN, or Bellamy.”

Wick scoffed, shaking his head as he turned on his heel, not bothering to answer. Raven slammed her hands on the table, taking deep breaths before she picked up the radio, biting her bottom lip.

“Bellamy? Bellamy, come in.”

“I’m here, what is it?”

Raven sighed, running one hand through her hair.

“It’s about YN. I spoke with Clarke and she said-”

Bellamy made a face as he hit the side of the radio, turning the dial.

“Raven? Raven?”

Bellamy huffed when all he heard was static, slamming his fist into the wall.

“Dammit!”

~~~~

Cage grinned behind his hand, looking down at Emmerson.

“It’s confirmed sir. The intruder's radio has been cut off.”

Cage nodded, grinning.

“Rest the panel. The army’s almost in range. Good job finding the radio Lieutenant. Do a sweep and make sure they have no more.”

“Yes sir.”

“And bring me the intruder. I’m sure our little guiding light will love to see a friend.”

“Yes sir.”

“The veil is ready on your command sir.”

Cage turned, nodding.

“Bring her in, she should see this.”

The guards standing at the door nodded, turning and walking out of the room. They came back half carrying/dragging YN, her head rolling to the side. Cage smiled, walking towards her and grabbing her face, forcing her to look up at him.

“I thought you’d want a front row seat to your demise.”

Cage looked up at the guards, nodding slightly.

“Bring her.”

Cage turned, walking back towards Emmerson, the guards following behind him.

“We’re ready sir.”

“Wait until they’re all inside of the kill box. Ten more seconds.”

Emmerson nodded, grinning.

“Roger that. Deploying in ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one.”

“We’re go for veil.”

Emmerson pressed the button, looking up when nothing happened, making a face.

“Well?”

“We are negative on veil deployment.”

“What happened?”

“Soldiers report an explosion in chemical deployment. Multiple casualties. The veil is down.”

“What else can we use?”

Emmerson shook his head, sighing.

“The reapers can’t take a force this large.”

Cage huffed, shaking his head as he glared at Emmerson.

“Don’t tell me what we can’t do. Tell me what else we have.”

“Nothing. All we have is the doors.”

Cage turned when YN started to laugh, stalking towards her.

“What’s so funny?”

YN grinned, slowly lifting her head and blearily looking up at Cage.

“You’ve lost. I told you Cage, you wouldn’t win. My sister’s coming for you, and then-”

She stopped, her eyes closing as she harshly coughed, blood dripping from her mouth as she looked back up at him.

“Then it’ll only be a matter of which Griffin kills you.”

Cage huffed, glaring down at YN.

“You know who the intruder is.”

YN grinned, tilting her head to the side.

“Even if I did, I wouldn’t tell you shit.”

Cage scoffed, shaking his head as he stepped back, looking up at the guards.

“Take her back to her cell. It’s time to initiate phase two.”

The guards nodded, turning and dragging YN out of the room, Cage looking over at the other guard.

“When she starts to scream, play it on a loop for everyone to hear. Let them know what they’re choices are resulting in. Say her name, describe her, make sure they know it’s her. Let’s see if they’ll come save their leader.”


	18. Blood Must Have Blood pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's only one more chapter till we're done with season 2! I don't know yet if I want to post the finale today if I finish it or not. We'll see

_Previously:_

_“I heard her screams Raven. I’ve looked everywhere and I can’t find her.”_

_“Last we heard, YN was in Tondc with Clarke. Are you sure he has YN?”  
_ _“Raven, I know what she sounds like, those screams, it was her.”_

_“Bring me the intruder. I’m sure our little guiding light will love to see a friend.”_

_“What’s so funny?”  
_ _“You’ve lost. I told you Cage, you wouldn’t win. My sister’s coming for you, and then- then it’ll only be a matter of which Griffin kills you.”_

_“You know who the intruder is.”  
_ _“Even if I did, I wouldn’t tell you shit.”_

_“When she starts to scream, play it on a loop for everyone to hear. Let them know what they’re choices are resulting in. say her name, describe her, make sure they know it’s her. Let’s see if they’ll come save their leader.”_

__

Bellamy clenched his jaw as he opened the Echo’s cage, trying to ignore the screaming coming through the speakers as he helped her out.

“Get up. It’s time to go. I told you I’d come back for you. Come on out. Our people are marching on Mount Weather right now.”

Bellamy unlocked the next cage, helping the grounder out.

“Hey, it’s okay. We’re getting you out.”

Echo shook her head, grabbing onto the grounder.

“Slow down. They just bled him.”

“Listen to me. There’s an army inside this room, and I need you to help me get them ready to fight. Can you do that?”

Echo nodded, clenching her jaw. 

“Good, start with him.”

The others still in the cages started to scream and yell, causing Bellamy to shake his head.

“Too much noise.”

With one look from Echo they all stopped, Echo looking over at Bellamy.

“Ok, how do we do this?”

“There’s an army outside going for the main door. When they get it open, all hell will break loose. That is the signal for my friends to come here and-”

Bellamy stopped talking when the screaming stopped, making a face.

“My fellow citizens, this is your president speaking. I have news to share with you that will change all of our lives forever. For ninety seven years, Mount Weather has been our home. It’s kept us alive, but it has also held us captive. Most of us have made peace with what we’ve had to survive. We’ve done these things for one reason, so that our people could someday return to the ground. That day is today.”

Bellamy’s eyes widened as she scoffed slightly, shaking his head.

“He’s going public.”

“Before my friend Lorelei Tsing was murdered by the outsiders still at large in this mountain, she found a cure thanks to YN Griffin.”

Bellamy felt his heart stop as he clenched his fists, feeling Echo’s eyes on him.

“The cure is in their bone marrow.”

Bellamy turned, handing Echo the keys.

“Here, I’ll be back.”

“Where are you going?”

“He’s trying to get his people to turn on each other. They’ll find my friends. I have to bring them here, now. I’ll send them in groups. You get your people ready to go, but you wait for me to come back, do you understand?”

Echo nodded, causing Bellamy to nod once before he turned, rushing towards the door when Echo called out to him.

“Wait! Thank you!”

Bellamy nodded, clenching his jaw.

“You free your people, protect mine when they get here. We can thank each other when we’re all outside.”

“This has been the dream of our people since the bombs, but to reach it now, I need your help. The forty four criminals that irradiated level five, killing fifteen of our people, are now keeping us from that dream. Although we’ve repaired our home, we can never replace the lives that were so viciously taken from us, and, as hard as it is to believe, there are those among us who would help the people who did this, and I am speaking to you now. If you truly want to end the blood treatments once and for all, then the forty four murderers you’re now hiding are the key to doing that. You have one hour to turn them in without punishment. After that, we’ll be forced to consider you enemies of the state.”

“We’re in a mountain you dumbass, this isn’t the fucking capital!”

Bellamy felt himself breathing when he heard YN, shaking his head with a small smile, his smile falling when he heard her screaming again, clenching his fists.

“I’m coming YN, just hold on.”

“I’m asking you, please, do what’s right for your people, our people, so that we can all take our rightful place on the ground. We’re almost home.”

Cage lowered the radio, looking down at Emmerson.

“What are they doing?”

“Preparing to attack. They’re too close for missiles, sir, and without the veil, there is nothing we can do from the inside. All ground units are ready to engage on your command.”

Cage shook his head, clenching his jaw.

“Not yet.”

“Sir, the longer we wait-”

“They came for a fight, Emmerson. Doesn’t mean we need to give them one. As long as we’re behind the doors, they can’t touch us. And what about the intruder?”

“He is still at large, sir. We’re doing everything we can-”

“Forty five! Go door to door! Find them!”

Cage turned, looking over at Link.

“Go back to our little guiding light. See if you can persuade her into telling you who the intruder is. If her screaming won’t bring him out of hiding, there has to be something that will.”

“Dad please, they’ll kill you.”

“Don’t make me do this Vincent.”

Vincent shook his head, sighing harshly.

“Sorry Paul.”

Tears were streaming down Maya’s face when a gunshot rang out, causing her to jump. Bellamy jumped down from the vents, nodding at Vincent.

“Good job.”

Vincent nodded as Maya rushed to him, hugging him.

“Thank you.”

Bellamy nodded, turning and looking over at Miller.

“You okay?”

Miller nodded, looking down at the dead soldier.

“Better than him.”

“We need to get everyone into the harvest chamber. You’ll be safer there.”

“Safe in the harvest chamber?”

Bellamy nodded, sighing.

“Trust me.”

“Are the others there?”

“Not yet.”

“Monty?”

“Monty’s with the other group on level three. Don’t worry. We moved him after the last sweep, you should go there next.”

Bellamy nodded, turning back towards Jasper and Miller.

“All right, go on. Vincent will take you. I won’t be long.”

“Hey, I’m coming with you.”

Bellamy sighed, shaking his head as he looked over at Jasper.

“Jasper.”

“I promised I’d protect them. That’s exactly what I’m gonna do.”

Bellamy huffed, nodding.

“Let’s go.”

“Bellamy.”

Bellamy turned, looking over at Miller.

“You’ve heard her, right? YN?”

Bellamy nodded, clenching his jaw.

“Yeah.”

“We’ve got to find her.”

“I will, I am. After all of you are safe.”

Miller opened his mouth to say something, Bellamy shaking his head as he cut him off.

“I’ve got in Miller, just get to the harvest chamber.”

Miller took a deep breath, nodding as he huffed.

“Fine.”

Jasper walked up to Bellamy, standing beside him.

“YN is here?”

Bellamy nodded, looking over at Jasper as Maya said goodbye to her father.

“She broke in after you all were taken. Walked through the front door. She managed to get out. Apparently Cage kidnapped her, brought her back here.”

“Why?”

Bellamy shrugged as Maya walked towards them.

“I don’t know. He’s been saying she’s their guiding light on the radio between her screams.”

“Guiding light?”

Bellamy looked over at Maya, nodding.

“Yeah, why?”

“I read something, when I was doing paperwork. Most of it was redacted but the parts that weren’t I think it had something to do with blood. They’re taking your bone marrow but they had an idea that they didn’t have to use bone marrow. They called it the guiding light initiatve."

Bellamy clenched his jaw, balling his hands into fists when Vincent walked towards them.

“You’re looking for someone?”

Bellamy nodded, looking over at Vincent.

“YN. She wasn’t a part of the forty eight.”

Maya made a face, tilting her head to the side.

“Who’s YN?”

“She’s m-my-”

Bellamy stopped, mulling it over in his head. What were they? Sure they’d shared one or two kisses, and he’d basically claimed her as his, but they hadn’t actually talked about what they were yet. And at this rate, they might not ever get to.

“She’s mine.”

Jasper grinned, shaking his head.

“She’s Clarke’s twin. Her lover boy here have a thing for each other.”

Bellamy huffed, kicking Jasper.

“Shut up.”

“They wouldn’t keep her on any of the main levels. It would have to be somewhere that can’t be accessed through usual means.”

“Do you know where that might be?”

Vincent sighed, shaking his head.

“No, but I’ll ask around.”

Clarke clenched her jaw, balling her hands into fists as she shook her head.

“It’s taking too long.”

Lexa sighed to herself, shaking her head slightly.

“It takes as long as it takes.”

“What will you do when it’s over?”

“I have no idea.”

“Well, what do you want?”

“Nothing. My people back. A hug from my sister. I can’t think past today.”

“You and YN should come with me to the capital. Polis will change the way you think about us.”

Clarke looked over at Lexa, her shoulders dropping just slightly.

“You already have.”

Lexa went to say something when there was the sound of gunfire, Clarke turning as Lincoln walked towards them.

“It’s coming from the dam.”

“They know we’re for the power.”

“They know we’re going for the door.”

Monroe looked over at Clarke, nodding.

“Raven will get it done. She’s one of us.”

“As soon as those lights go off, you push that button.”

Clarke nodded, looking over at Lincoln.

“We’ll do the rest.”

“She did it.”

David nodded, looking down at Clarke.

“One minute, starting, now.”

Clarke looked over at Lexa, nodded slightly.

“For those we’ve lost.”

“And those we’ll soon find.”

Clarke and Lexa pressed the button, holding her breath when nothing happened, making a face as she pressed the button again.

“What’s wrong? Why isn’t it working?”

“They’re jamming us. I have to get closer.”

Lincoln grabbed Clarke when the mountain men opened fire, bringing her behind the rock. Lexa turned, yelling.

“If I can get there, I can trigger it manually.”

“No, you can’t get there.”

“For Nate, I have to try.”

Clarke nodded, handing him the button. Lexa turned, yelling.

“Shield wall nau! Teik em kom the door!”

A group of grounders surrounded David, lifting pieces of metal.

“Thirty seconds!”

They walked towards the door, bullets ricocheting off the metal. The closer they got to the door, the grounders started to fall.

“We’ll find another way in.”

Clarke huffed, shaking her head.

“There is no other way in. You know that.”

“We don’t need one.”

Clarke looked over at Lincoln as he lit the end of the arrow, looking down at her watch.

“Ten seconds.”

Lincoln took a deep breath, standing when the gunfire stopped, releasing the arrow. He ducked back down beside Clarke when they opened fire again, hearing the loud explosion. Clarke spared a quick glance, smiling.

“It worked!”

“We need to get to that ridge and take out the shooters.”

Lincoln nodded, jumping up when Lexa shook her head, grabbing Lincoln’s arm.

“No! You stay with Clarke. When the shooting stops, you get that door open.”

Lexa jumped up, yelling.

“Kom me!”

Clarke watched Lexa leave, her chest heaving as she leaned her head back against the rock.

Groaning, I slowly came to, blinking as I looked around the room. 

“Axel?”

“I’m here.”

“Please, you have to-”

I seized up as I coughed, pulling against the metal shackles that were holding me to the bed, pain shooting up from my wrists as I fell back against the bed with a harsh groan. Axel walked into my line of sight, his face blank as he looked down at me.

“You have to help me, please. I need to get out of here.”

Axel shook his head, injecting something else into my side.

“No.”

Groaning, I turned my head so I could watch him walk off, glaring at his back.

“You hel-helped me before.”

“That was a mistake.”

Shaking my head, I groaned as I heard the drill starting.

“No it wasn’t.”

Axel walked back beside me, casting me a quick glance as he moved the drill closer to me.

“You should go to your happy place, it’ll be easier.”

“Or you could ju-”

I screamed, arching off the bed as the drill pierced my side.

“Clarke, look.”

Clarke turned, looking at where Monroe was pointing, sighing in relief.

“Make sure he’s okay.”

Monroe nodded, rushing towards David.

“They’ll be waiting just inside the door.”

“Good.”

Lincoln turned, raising his voice. 

“Follow me. Tu lines.”

Clarke watched as both guard and grounder formed the lines, Lincoln leading.

“Get ready to pull!”

“Train your fire on the door.”

“Pull! Pull!”

Everyone started to cheer when the door slowly opened, Clarke turning and yelling. 

“Attack now!”

“Chil yo daun!”

Clarke made a face, turning and watching as Lexa walked through the crowd.

“What is this?

“Hey look, they’re coming out.”

Clarke turned, seeing people coming out. She made a face, turning back towards Lexa.

“They’re surrendering?”

“Not quite.”

Clarke glanced over at Emmerson, seeing the smirk on his face as she looked at Lexa.

“What did you do?”

“What you would have done. Saved my people.”

Clarke felt tears welling in her eyes as she shook her head.

“Where are my people?”

“I’m sorry Clarke. They weren’t a part of the deal.”

Lexa turned towards Emmerson, pulling her knife out and cutting the rope bounding his hands together.

“You made the right choice Commander.”

Emmerson grinned at Clarke, looking down at her.

“Your sister sends her regards.”

Lincoln walked towards Clarke, making a face.

“What is this?”

“Your Commanders made a deal.”

“What about prisoners from the Ark?”

“They’ll all be killed, but you don’t care about that do you?”

“I do care Clarke, but I made this choice with my head and not my heart. The duty to protect my people comes first.”

“Please, don’t do this. What about YN?”

“I’m sorry Clarke.”

Lincoln stepped forward, shaking his head.

“Commander, not like this, let us fight.”

“No, the deal is done.”

Lexa turned, nodding at the grounder behind her. He grunted, lifting his horn and blowing as Lexa turned back towards Clarke and Lincoln, the grounders leaving.

“You too. All our people withdraw. Those were the terms.”

“They’ll be slaughtered. Let me help them.”

“Teik em.”

Lincoln stepped back as a group of grounders circled around him. He threw the first punch, pushing the grounder coming at him back when he was knocked to the ground. Clarke shook her head as she looked at Lexa, Lexa nodding slightly. 

“We will meet again.”


	19. Blood Must Have Blood pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've reached the end of season 2! Thank you to everyone's who's commented/like/or reblogged! I appreciate it!

_ Previously: _

_ “Before my friend Lorelei Tsing was murdered by the outsiders still at large in this mountain, she found a cure thanks to YN Griffin. The cure is in their bone marrow.” _

_ “I’m coming YN, just hold on.” _

_ “Go back to our little guiding light. See if you can persuade her into telling you who the intruder is. If her screaming won’t bring him out of hiding, there has to be something that will.” _

_ “We’ve got to find her.”  
_ _ “I will, I am. After all of you are safe.” _

_ “I read something, when I was doing paperwork. Most of it was redacted but the parts that weren’t I think it had something to do with blood. They’re taking your blood marrow but they had an idea that they didn’t have to use bone marrow. They called it the guiding light initiative.” _

_ “Who’s YN?”  
_ _ “She’s m-my- she’s mine.”  
_ _ "She’s Clarke’s twin. Her and lover boy here have a thing for each other.”  
_ _ “Shut up.” _

_ “For those we’ve lost.”  
_ _ “And those we’ll soon find.” _

_ “You hel-helped me before.”  
_ _ “That was a mistake.”  
_ _ “No it wasn’t.” _

_ “They’re surrendering?”  
_ _ “Not quite.” _

_ “Your sister sends her regards.” _

_ “What about YN?”  
_ _ “I’m sorry Clarke.” _

_ “We will meet again.” _

_ _

Octavia turned when she heard someone running towards her, holding her sword out in front of her. Clarke lowered her gun when she saw Octavia, sighing.

“Octavia, you stayed.”

Octavia scoffed, turning.

“Screw you of course I stayed. I know where my loyalties lie.”

“We have to get in there.”

“If that was possible, do you think I’d still be out here? Why did Lexa sound the retreat?”

“She made a deal with Mount Weather, freed the grounders, and now we’re on our own.”

Clarke walked towards the door, banging her fist against it.

“Stop!”

Octavia rushed towards her, grabbing her arm, shaking her head.

“They’ll know we’re here. What about Lincoln? There’s no way he would have gone along with this.”

“He didn’t. They took him.”

Clarke stepped back, lifting her gun and aiming it at the keypad beside the door. Octavia huffed, shaking her head as she looked at Clarke.

“What’s wrong with you?”

“I am getting through that door.”

“And that’s your plan? Bellamy’s counting on you. Everyone’s always counting on you.”

“Well what do you want from me?”

“You trusted Lexa. You and YN both. You let a bomb drop on Tondc. You let all those people-”

“I’m doing the best I can!”

Octavia scoffed, shaking her head.

“Yeah? Well, it's not good enough.”

The keypad beeped, both of them turning back towards the door, Clarke raising her gun as Octavia lifted her sword. Octavia lowered her sword, sighing softly.

“Bellamy.”

She rushed forward, wrapping her arms around him. Octavia smiled when she saw Monty and Jasper, letting Bellamy go and walking towards them, hugging them both. 

“I knew it. You two are too scrawny to drill.”

Bellamy walked towards Clarke, looking down at her.

“Where’s your army?”

“Gone, just like yours. Say you have a plan.”

Bellamy sighed, shaking his head.

“Not really. We need to talk to Dante. Maya says he’s in quarantine.”

“Clarke!”

Bellamy stepped to the side when Jasper and Monty rushed forward, huffing Clarke. Clarke looked over their shoulder at Maya, mouthing thank you to her. Jasper let Clarke go when there was beeping, rushing to Maya’s side.

“Thirty minutes. And we just changed it. That can’t be right. It’s uh, it’s her last tank.”

“We’ll find you another one.”

“Then we have to get you to level five.”

Maya huffed, shaking her head.

“Five isn’t safe for any of us.”

“We’ll take the trash chute again. It will work.”

Bellamy shook his head, looking over at Jasper.

“To get in maybe. Maya’s right. Every soldier in this mountain is there. We’ll never make it out.”

“We can do this. We’ll split up.”

“Okay, you guys go for Dante. We’ll help Maya.”

Octavia held her sword out as she walked into the mountain, the door closing behind Clarke. They went to walk forward when Clarke reached out, grabbing Bellamy’s arm, causing him to turn towards her.

“Wh- YN? Is she-”

Bellamy shook his head, clenching his jaw.

“Cage has her hidden somewhere. I- he’s been playing her screams on a loop, calling her his guiding light. Maya said it’s some new initiative they discovered that doesn’t involve bone marrow, it has something to do with blood.”

“But she’s here. She’s still-”

Bellamy nodded, sighing.

“So far. We need to keep it that way.”

“Where’s my daughters?”

Cage spared Abby a glance, Emmerson leaning towards Cage.

“She’s talking about Clarke and YN.”

Cage grinned, looking down at Abby.

“I’m sorry it had to come to this.”

Cage turned towards Emerson, grinning as he nodded.

“Bring her in.”

Emerson nodded, turning on his heel. When he came back, a bed was being pushed in behind him. There was a collective gasp when the guards moved to the side, Abby trying to stand up, tears welling in her eyes.

“YN.”

She wasn’t wearing the clothes she was wearing the night they left for Tondc, instead wearing a simple tank and shorts which were covered in blood. Her wrists and ankles were red from pulling against the shackles. Her hair was matted down with blood and sweat, her head rolled to the side, her eyes closed, her breathing labored. 

“What did you do to her?”

Cage grinned, walking towards YN, running his fingers along her hairline and down her face, stopping at her jaw, cupping it.

“She’s our guiding light.”

YN groaned slightly, weakly jerking away from Cage.

“Kk-kill yo-you.”

Cage grinned, looking over at Abby and Kane.

“She still has some fight in her.”

“He’s dead.”

Cage turned, looking at the table where the doctor was standing, clicking his teeth. The doctor looked up, grinning.

“That’s okay. We’ve already got all of the bone marrow. Guards, we need another one.”

The guards nodded, walking around the room before they stopped, looking down at Raven.

“She’s next.”

Dante looked up, grinning as he door opened, Clarke walking in followed by Monty and Bellamy.

“Hello Clarke.”

“Sir, we need your help again.”

Dante looked up at the camera, Monty stepping forward.

“It’s okay. I took out the camera junction box in the hall. We can talk freely.”

“No one’s watching anyway. Thanks to you, they’re all on level five.”

“You’re not.”

“No. I’m not.”

Bellamy looked between Dante and Clarke, making a face as he stepped forward, looking at Dante.

“Please, we don’t have much time. We need a way to get our people out of this mountain without killing everyone.”

Clarke scoffed, shaking her head.

“He’s not gonna to help us.”

“You cut the power, risking the lives of everyone in this mountain, my people, even the ones who helped you.”

“We knew they’d be safe on level five. We made sure not to destroy the turbines so you could repair them. We’re the good guys here, not you.”

“Tell me, if we released your people and theirs, what would’ve happened to mine?”

Clarke clenched her jaw, turning towards Monty.

“Can you get us into the command center? We need to see what’s happening on level five.”

“No problem.”

Bellamy walked towards Dante, grabbing his arm and pulling him up. 

“Let’s go. You’re gonna help us, whether you like it or not.”

“The command center is live.”

Clarke looked up as the monitors blinked on, her eyes widening.

“Oh my god.”

Bellamy turned, stopping beside Clarke.

“Is that Raven?”

Clarke walked towards the monitors, glancing over everyone when her eyes stopped, landing on her mom.

“Mom.”

Bellamy walked beside her, gasping.

“YN. What did they do to her?”

Bellamy turned, stalking towards Dante, grabbing him by the hem of his shirt, yanking him to him, glaring at him.

“What did you do to her?”

Dante grinned, looking down at Bellamy as Clarke watched the monitors. Bellamy shoved Dante back, picking up the radio and handing it to Dante as Raven’s screams echoed through the monitor.

“Tell them to stop, now.”

Dante shook his head, looking up at Bellamy.

“I won’t do that.”

“Emerson.”

Clarke turned, walking towards Bellamy and taking the radio from him. 

“Carl Emerson, Mount Weather security detail, come in.”

Clarke turned, watching as Emerson made a face, bringing the radio up.

“Who is this?”

“You know who it is. Give the radio to the president.”

“They’re moving.”

“Not a problem. I’ll bring it on the main monitor.”

Clarke and Bellamy watched as Emerson walked down a hall, Cage coming out of the room seconds later, taking the radio.

“This is President Wallace.”

“I have your father. If you don’t let my people go, I’ll kill him.”

“How do I know you have him?”

Clarke turned, holding the radio out towards Dante.

“Stay the course Cage.”

Cage clenched his jaw, slightly shaking his head.

“You won’t do it.”

“You don’t know me very well. This ends now. Release my people.”

“I can’t do that.”

“It would mean the end of our people Clarke.”

Clarke turned towards Dante, lifting her gun.

“Clarke, we need him.”

“And I need his son to believe me.”

She lifted the radio, not taking her eyes off of Dante.

“Don’t make me do this.”

Cage turned, looking around the room before he turned.

“Dad, I’ll take care of our people.”

“None of us has a choice here.”

“I didn’t want this.”

“Neither did I.”

Clarke took a deep breath as she held down the button on the radio, pulling the trigger. Dante fell to the floor as Clarke brought the radio up, lowering her gun.

“Listen to me very carefully, I will not stop until my people are free. If you don’t let them go, I will irradiate level five. I don’t want anyone else to die. Stop the drilling, and we can talk. There must be a way to get us all of this.”

Cage turned, clenching his jaw as he looked at Emmerson.

“They’re watching us from the command center. Go kill them all.”

Emmerson nodded, grinning.

“Yes sir.”

Cage turned, looking over at Link and Axel.

“Put her sister on the table. Kill her.”

Cage walked into the room behind Link and Axel, looking around the room.

“Take that one of the table.”

The doctor turned towards Cage, making a face.

“Sir, we’re not done.”

“Now!”

Guards took Raven off the table as Link and Axel walked towards YN, undoing the shackles holding her down. Link picked her up, her head rolling to the side as she moaned in pain, her arm dropping, swinging as Link walked towards the table, placing her on the table. Axel and Link redid the straps, stepping back when they were done. Cage turned towards the doctor, nodding.

“Do it. And this time, kill her.”

Clarke’s eyes widened as they moved YN onto the table, dropping Raven onto the floor.

“What have I done?”

YN’s eyes opened, blinking as she looked around the room, stopping when he gaze landed on Cage, grinning.

“My sis-sister s’here. You’re dead.”

Bellamy looked over at Clarke, sighing.

“Clarke, if we do this, there is no going back.”

“Figure it out.”

~~~~

Clarke made a face when Monty stopped typing, walking towards him.

“Why are you stopping?”

“Because I did it. All we have to do is pull this.”

Monty pointed towards the lever, looking up at Clarke and Bellamy.

“Hatches and vents will open, and the scrubbers reverse, pulling in outside air.”

“He’s gonna blow the door.”

“Clarke, we’re out of time.”

Clarke placed her hand on the lever, casting a glance at the monitors. YN was still lying on the table, her head turning to the side. Another monitor showed Maya and Octavia being brought to their knees. 

“My sister, my responsibility.”

“I have to save them.”

Bellamy placed his hand over Clarke’s.

“Together.”

Clarke nodded, slowly pulling the lever.

Blinking awake, I looked around the room, seeing the faces of those from the Ark chained up to the walls. I stopped when my gaze landed on Cage, grinning.

“My sis-sister s’here. You’re dead.”

Cage turned towards me, slightly shaking his head.

“Not before you are I’m afraid.”

“Please! You don’t have to do this.”

Cage shook his head as he turned, causing me to slowly look over at where he was looking.

“Kane.”

“Please, we can donate it!”

“That will never happen.”

“I can. I can make it happen. We can all survive.”

“We can’t.”

Cage turned back around, nodding.

“Proceed.”

The drilling sound was background noise at this point, causing me to bite my lip as I prepared to feel the burning pain, but it never came. I made a face when a few members of the guard started to cough, falling to the floor. Cage looked around, shaking his head.

“No.”

I jumped when there were gunshots, seeing Axel standing over me. Axel lowered his gun, looking down at me.

“Better late than never, right?”

I coughed a laugh, nodding.

“Help me up.”

Axel nodded, placing his gun on the table by my thigh, reaching under my back and helping me sit up. I groaned, pain shooting through my body as I sat up. Axel walked around the table, keeping his arm behind my back so I wouldn’t fall over. I held onto his arm as I stood up, falling into his side, looking up at him.

“Where’s Cage?”

Axel looked around the room, shaking his head.

“I don’t know. He must’ve left.”

“Help me find him.”

Axel nodded, grabbing my left arm and throwing it over his shoulders, wrapping his other arm around me, practically carrying me against him as we walked out of the room.

Leaning against Axel as we walked down to the tunnels, I had to force myself to stay awake.

“How are you feeling?”

Groaning, I looked up at him, attempting to grin.

“Peachy.”

I made a face when I heard a loud piercing sound, Axel huffing before he bent down, picking me up and running down the tunnels. He stopped as we came around a corner, seeing Cage standing with his back to us, Lincoln kneeling on the ground.

“This is for you.”

I watched as Lincoln’s chest was heaving as he reached for his sword, swinging it. I couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up as Cage held his hand, falling to his knees. He dropped a needle, Lincoln grabbing it, shaking his head.

“No.”

Lincoln stabbed Cage in the neck just as we were walking towards them.

“The first dose is the worst.”

I reached for Axel’s gun, shakingly limping towards Cage, grinning when his eyes landed on me as he coughed, his eyes widening as he looked up at me.

“I told you Cage, I would kill you.”

I pulled the trigger, emptying what was left in the clip. I looked up, offering Lincoln a small wave.

“Hey Linc-”

I gasped, feeling a rush of cold spread through my body, the gun falling from my hands before my eyes rolled.”

~~~~

Lincoln’s eyes widened when he saw YN leaning against a person he’s never seen before, Cage holding up the red needle.

“This is for you.”

Lincoln shook his head, reaching for his sword before he swung, cutting Cage’s hand off. He could hear YN laughing as Cage fell to the ground, picking the needle up.

“No.”

Lincoln stabbed Cage in the neck, glancing up when YN and the man walked towards him.

“The first dose is the worst.”

Lincoln stepped back as YN limped towards Cage, grinning down at Cage.

“I told you Cage, I would kill you.”

She pulled the trigger, looking up at Lincoln with a small wave.

“Hey Linc-”

Lincoln rushed forward when she dropped the gun, her eyes rolling as she fell. He managed to catch her head just before it hit the ground, looking over at the other man when he heard him coughing.

“Tell YN-”

The man fell to the ground, blood dripping from his mouth as he looked up at Lincoln.

“Tell YN I’m sorry.”

Lincoln nodded as the man fell over, taking one last breath before his chest stopped moving. Lincoln looked down at YN, placing his fingers at her neck, letting out a sigh of relief when he felt a shaky pulse. He moved her carefully so he could pick her up, holding her to him as he ran down the hall.

Clarke looked over at Bellamy, sighing.

“We have to go to the dorm.”

Bellamy nodded, casting one last glance as Jasper and Maya before he followed behind Clarke. Clarke rushed towards Abby and Kane, sighing.

“Mom.”

Clarke wrapped her arms around Abby, tears falling down her face.

“I tried. I tried to be the good guy.”

Abby shook her head, looking down at Clarke.

“Maybe there are no good guys.”

Clarke nodded, looking up when Bellamy stopped beside her. Kane reached out, placing his hand on Bellamy’s shoulder.

“You did good. Now, let’s get these people home.”

Bellamy nodded, looking around the room.

“Where’s YN?”

Kane sighed, slightly shaking his head.

“Her and a member of the guard went after Cage.”

“Guard?”

Kane nodded, holding onto Abby.

“I believe his name tag read Axel.”

Lincoln ran through Mount Weather, stopping at the sight of Jasper kneeling on the floor, tears streaming down his face.

“Where are they?”

Jasper looked up, nodding.

“Down there.”

Lincoln nodded, tightening his grip on YN as he walked through the main room. He came to a stop when he saw the kids, looking around.

“Octavia!”

Octavia turned, her eyes widening as she let one of the kids she was holding up go, rushing towards him, gasping when she looked down at YN.

“Is she-”

“She’s alive. She needs help.”

Octavia nodded, turning.

“Come on.”

Lincoln followed behind her, walking into the room. Only Bellamy, Clarke, her mother and Kane were still in there, looking up when Octavia spoke.

“I found her.”

Bellamy rushed towards Lincoln, tears forming in his eyes as he placed a hand on the side of YN’s head. He leaned down, kissing her forehead before he looked up at Lincoln.

“How did-”

“She killed Cage.”

“Lay her down, we need to stabilize her in order to get her back home.”

Lincoln moved, laying YN down on the makeshift gurney with Bellamy’s help.

“Was there-”

Bellamy shook his head, looking up at Lincoln.

“She was with someone-”

Lincoln nodded, wrapping his arm around Octavia when she came to his side.

“He’s dead. Said he was sorry.”

“We’ll need to keep a close eye on her, but she should make the trip back.”

Bellamy nodded, grabbing onto one end of the gurney, Lincoln walking towards the other, picking it up. Bellamy nodded at him, Lincoln offering him a small nod back as Octavia walked beside them, grabbing YN’s hand.

“Ste yuj.”

Bellamy sighed in relief when the gates of Arkadia came into view, watching as Octavia helped Lincoln and one of the members of the guard take YN into the camp. He turned towards Clarke, sighing.

“I think we deserve a drink.”

“Have one for me.”

Bellamy stopped, turning towards Clarke.

“Hey, we’ll get through this.”

Clarke shook her head, tears welling in her eyes.

“I’m not going in.”

“Look, if you need forgiveness, I’ll give that to you. You’re forgiven. And you know YN will too. Please, come inside.”

“Take care of them for me.”

“Clarke-”

“No. seeing their faces everyday is just gonna remind me of what I did to get them here.”

‘What we did. You don’t have to do this alone.”

Clarke sighed, looking over Bellamy’s shoulder at the camp, shaking her head.

“I bear it so they don’t have to.”

“Where are you gonna go?”

“I don’t know.”

“What about YN?”

Clarke sighed, looking at Bellamy.

“She’ll understand. She always does, eventually. Just, tell her I’m sorry.”

Bellamy sighed, nodding as Clarke wrapped her arms around him.

“May we meet again.”

Bellamy nodded, watching as Clarke turned, walking back the way they came.

“May we meet again.” [](https://theherodiedsowhatsthemoviefor.tumblr.com/)   
  



End file.
